Forks Not what I expected
by Kricketts
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to finish high school,She begins dating Jacob and thinks he is the perfect guy for her, that is until Edward comes into the picture, and Jacob isn't exactly the person Bella thought he was!
1. First Kiss

**This story is my first fanfic, and the beginning of it is a little shaky and well just not so good lol. I promise that the flow and writing get better as the story goes on, and I have gotten a ton of great reviews on it. Just keep in mind while you are reading (especially the first couple chapters) that it was my first fanfic! There will be a sequel which the first chapter will be up shortly so put me on your author alert. Also even though this story is complete if you are still reading it, or just started reading it I really would still greatly appreciate your feedback. Let me know what you think, what you liked, what you hated so that I know how to make things better in the future. Thank you again to everyone who read, reviewed, put this story on your favorites, and alerts. I love you all and hope you enjoy or enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

**These Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was pretty nervous; butterflies filled my stomach as I drove slowly to La Push. What did I have to be nervous about? Jacob would be thrilled when I told him the news. However, I was nervous and I could feel the heat creeping slowly into my cheeks. I took a deep breath and tried to just focus on getting to Jacob's house in one piece. I pulled up in front of his house ten minutes later. I smoothed down my hair and glanced in the rear view mirror before exiting my truck. My dad had just bought it from Jacob's dad when I finally agreed to finish high school here in Forks. I of course hated the weather here but there were benefits, first of all I would get to see Jacob more. We had been a little more than friends for years now, but we couldn't really take our relationship to the next level, seeing as we only got to see each other every summer. Second, it would give my mother the freedom to travel with Phil, her soon to be husband.

I walked up and knocked on the door. Jacob answered after only a few seconds passed.

"Hey Bella! I didn't know you were coming over" he exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed a little, Jacob was always so enthusiastic. "I know, I wanted to surprise you" I replied as he held the door open for me to come in." Actually, I wondered if you wanted to take a little walk with me" I asked.

"Oh, okay hold on just let me go tell my dad" he said as he turned and disappeared down the hallway. "Alright, lets go" he stepped outside onto the porch with me and flashed me one of his goofy smiles.

We walked silently for awhile, taking in the beautiful surroundings. I peeked over at him, and studied his face for a moment. He was becoming more handsome with each passing year, not to mention taller. I smiled and decided to go ahead and tell him.

"Jacob, I have something to tell you"

He stopped walking and turned towards me "Okay" he said, his brows furrowing together.

"Don't worry, it is good news" I said and smiled

His face lit up with a huge smile "Okay"

I took a deep breath "I'm moving to Forks to finish high school"

"What! No way! Are you serious Bella?" he said pulling me into a tight hug

"Yes, I won't be leaving tomorrow as planned. Renee is shipping all of my things down here and Charlie already has me registered for school."

"That's awesome Bella….wait, Charlie already registered you, how long have you known about this?" he pulled back from me just enough to look into my face

"Well, Charlie's been asking me since the beginning of summer and I finally agreed about three weeks ago." I looked up into his face and smiled. "I wanted to keep it a secret, until I was absolutely sure. Plus I wanted it to be a surprise."

He hugged me close again, pressing me tightly against his chest. "Bella, you have no idea how happy I am" he said softly.

His breath tickled my ear and I could feel the heat creeping into my cheeks again. "I'm happy too….we will be able to spend more time together now" I said shyly.

Jacob pulled back again and studied my face for a moment. I looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. I began to doubt myself; maybe he didn't want to spend more time with me. Suddenly, before I could even realize what he was doing, his lips crashed down on mine. They were warm and soft and full of eagerness. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was our first kiss, and it couldn't have been better.

I returned home and hour later. We had talked about Forks High School that I would be attending and the people that went there. I already knew a few from being here every summer like a guy named Mike Newton who's parents owned the sporting goods store Charlie and Jacob's dad Billy got all their fishing supplies from. I also had met a really sweet girl named Angela a couple of summers ago. Jacob would not attend Forks High School; they had their own schools in La Push. Sometime in the middle of our conversation Jacob decided to make things official by asking me to be his girlfriend. I was surprised, I didn't know he felt so strongly about me, but I happily agreed.

Charlie was sitting on the couch in the living room watching football, when I walked in.

"How'd it go Bells?"

I walked over and sat down at the other end of the couch. "Good, he was really happy!"

"He asked you to be his girlfriend?" he asked trying not to smile

"What! How did you….." my cheeks were absolutely on fire now

"Billy, apparently Jacob couldn't keep the happy news to himself. He's a good kid Bella, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, ch…Dad…..okay I'm going to bed now" I said jumping up. I was so embarrassed and ready to get out of there before Charlie could say anything else. "Night!"

"Goodnight Bella, get some sleep, I need to take you shopping in the morning for school supplies. School's only three days away!"


	2. Phone calls and nightmares

**These characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers**

* * *

**BPOV**

The rest of the weekend went wonderful. Charlie took me school shopping. We picked up everything on the list the school had given him, plus I bought some new clothes that were better suited to the Forks weather. I knew all the cloudiness and rain were going to take a long time getting used to, but I was happy to be here so far. I also spent a lot of time in La Push with Jacob. We had been best friends ever since we were little, so it was a little strange being his girlfriend; But in a good way.

I picked out my clothes for school in the morning, I had chosen a pair of jeans and a black sweater made of very soft material. I was about to pick out a book and settle in to bed to read myself to sleep like usual when Charlie called me from downstairs.

"Bella, phone" he called

Who could be calling at nine o'clock, I already talked to Renee tonight, I wondered as I made my way downstairs. "Hello" I said picking up the phone in the hall. I heard Charlie hang up the phone in the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing?" Jacob responded sounding pretty serious

"Jacob, hey, I was just getting ready for bed"

"Oh, sorry to bother you, I just…uh…I need to tell you something and it's pretty important. I need to tell you before your first day tomorrow and I need you to take this seriously."

I was a little confused "Okay, go for it"

"Bella there are some kids that go to your school, and their last name is Cullen. There are five of them, three boys and two girls. Just….stay away from them."

"What? Why? I really don't think it's a good idea for me to ignore anyone my first day of school! I'm the new girl, it's going to be hard enough" I was a little upset by his request and wondered what could possibly be the reason for me to stay away from any of my classmates.

"Trust me Bella, they are bad news. Plus they pretty much keep to themselves anyways so it shouldn't be hard for you to stay away from them. Just please, listen to me and stay as far away from them as possible. I mean it!" he sounded a little worried

"Are they really that horrible, what did they do?"

He sighed and sounded a little irritated now "Yes, I wouldn't just ask this of you for no reason, but I can't get into this over the phone. I will come over this week sometime and fill you in. Until then though please just trust me and stay away."

"Okay, okay, but you have to promise you'll tell me why later!"

"I will Bella, I promise. Goodnight, and have a great day tomorrow, everyone is going to love you!" he said his usual enthusiasm returning to his voice.

I laughed "Alright whatever you say, Goodnight."

We hung up and I walked past the living room on my way upstairs.

"What did Jacob want" Charlie asked.

"Oh, just to wish me luck tomorrow, Goodnight Dad"

"one more thing Bells, I will be gone before you get up, will you be able to make yourself some breakfast and…."

But I cut him off before he could finish "Dad! I'm fine, I can take care of myself you know, I'll be fine! Besides I'm the only one in this house who knows how to cook anyways" I laughed shaking my head

"Hey, I can make eggs!" he smiled "Goodnight Kid, and good luck with your first day, you'll love it here!"

"Thanks, Night"

I made my way upstairs to my room, closed the door, shut off my lights, and crawled into bed. I had planned on reading but my mind was filled with thoughts on what these Cullen kids could have possibly done to elicit such a warning from Jacob. He was pretty easy going and usually liked everyone. I finally drifted off to sleep awhile later and dreamed all night of a scary rough looking group of five kids, they were huge and tattooed, very scary looking. I dreamed they gave everyone death stares as they passed by in the halls; everyone cowered against the lockers as they passed by. I even think one of them was carrying a pocket knife!

I woke up in the morning scared out of my mind. I felt a little sick to my stomach at the thought of running into the Cullens and almost just stayed in bed. Thanks a lot Jacob I muttered as I finally dragged myself up out of bed and took a quick shower. I blow dried my long dark hair as straight as possible, even though I knew the humidity would probably make it frizzy anyways, and threw on the clothes I had set out the night before. I didn't feel like eating, I was still a little nauseous. I grabbed an apple on my way out and threw it into my bag just in case.

* * *

**Sorry these first two chapters are so short, I have been really sick these past couple days with the flu. I promise the next couple chapters will be longer, and Edward will make his appearance soon! Please review, this is my first fanfic and I could really use any help or suggestions you can give me! Thank you so much, you all are the absolute best!!!!**


	3. The Cullens!

**These characters belong to the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

    I pulled up to the school and followed the stream of cars into the student parking lot. I was happy to see almost all of the cars and trucks were older like mine. I have to admit I was a little worried my truck would stick out like a sore thumb, drawing more unwanted attention to me than I already assumed I would be getting being the new kid.  A Shiny silver Volvo stuck out among the other cars, and go figure the only two free parking spots were located on each side of it. I sighed loudly. Great now my old truck would stand out anyways I thought.  I parked next to it and made sure to open my door carefully. I would hate to scratch it, it looked brand new. I wondered which student was the owner as I made my way up to the front of the building. Students stared and whispered as I passed them, making me more than a little uncomfortable. I could feel my cheeks reddening, and that only made me more nervous, which in turn, made them even redder. It was a horrible endless cycle. I found the door labeled office and entered, shutting the door quietly. The woman looked up quickly and smiled.

"How can I help you hun" she said still smiling

"My name is Isabella Swan, I was told to come and pick up my schedule here"

"Oh good, we have been looking forward to meeting you! I have a couple different things for you" she said as she lad out three papers across the countertop

I walked over to her and listened as she went over my schedule and the map. She also gave me a slip to have all the teachers sign, which I was to bring back to her at the end of the day. "Thank you very much" I said when she was done.

"I hope you have a wonderful first day and you enjoy your experience here with us at Forks High" she said cheerfully

"Thank you" I said again and smiled as I turned to leave

"See you at the end of the day" she called out as I made my way to the door

Once outside I looked at my map and my schedule, trying to memorize where everything was. I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked up. Mike and Angela stood in front of me, both of them were grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Bella! I heard that you were moving here, that's awesome" Angela cried out coming over and standing next to me so she could look over my schedule with me

"Don't worry Bella, we'll take care of you" Mike said seeing the worry on my face

"Oh thank you guys so much" I said as Mike came around on my other side to look at my schedule with Angela "Do I have any classes with you two?"

"Both Mike and I have your first class, I am in your second, and last class as well." Angela said

"And I have your third and fourth, that means you'll have one of us in each class, and you can sit with our group at lunch too" Mike said excitedly

"Oh good" I said letting out a sigh of relief "I feel a little better knowing I won't be alone all day"

They both laughed at my nervousness and walked with me to our first class. We talked along the way, Mike and Angela were already making plans to show me the fun things to do around Forks. I silently wondered if any of the Cullens would be in my classes, causing my breathing to quicken as we entered the class. Most of the students were already seated. As I walked up to the teacher's desk, both Mike and Angela still by my side, a flurry of whispers filled the room. My cheeks burned as Angela introduced me to the teacher Mr. Mason. He signed my slip and welcomed me to the class. I followed Mike and Angela to three empty seats in the back. I could felt the rest of the students in the class staring at me as we passed them. I was extremely happy we were able to sit in the back, and the bell signaling the beginning of the class rang a few seconds later. None of the students looked scary but I paid close attention to role call, listening for the last name Cullen to be called. There were none in this class at least giving me a small relief. The class went by quickly and the next two classes went almost exactly like the first, including no Cullens.

* * *

    After third period Mike lead me to the cafeteria for our lunch hour. Angela was waiting by the entrance for us to arrive with another girl, who she introduced as Jessica. Jessica was very friendly and talkative and kept me answering questions about myself as we made our way through the lunch line. Upon exiting the lunch line back into the cafeteria, my eyes were drawn to the most beautiful boy I had even seen, walking in through the main entrance. He was absolutely gorgeous, tall with wild bronze colored hair, perfect angular features, and a lean muscular build. I was taken aback when his eyes met mine, and I felt a small jolt go through my body. It was almost like some kind of electric shock, a small gasp escaped my lips. A surprised expression filled his face and his eyes became intense, as they held my own in his gaze. I was unable to tear my eyes from his and was unaware I had stopped walking.

"Earth to Bella" someone said from beside me and the boy finally broke the trance I had fallen into by looking away.

I glanced to the person beside me who had spoke and realized that it was Angela "Wh…who is… that" I managed  to mumble as I began walking once more, trying hard not to look back at the boy.

We reached the table where Mike and a group of other kids were sitting and set our trays down, taking a seat at the end. "Who… Oh…." She let out a small giggle "That is Edward; he is only the hottest boy in the school! Don't waste your time though, he doesn't date, at least not anyone here. He really doesn't even talk much to anyone except his brothers and sisters." She said as she motioned to a table in the far corner of cafeteria where he

had taken a seat with two other boys and two girls.

I studied the people he had sat down with. They were all beautiful, especially the blonde girl whom Edward had taken a seat next to.

"Those are his brothers and sisters" I questioned "They really don't look alike."

"They're not really all brothers and sisters. Doctor Cullen and his wife adopted Edward and the boy and girl with dark hair, Emmett and Alice. The two blondes Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins and they are the Cullen's foster children"

"CULLEN?" I blurted out loudly

Everyone at our table looked at me and a few people snickered at my outburst.

"Ohhhh you must be telling Bella here about the Cullen kids" Mike responded

"Did you tell her that they are all dating each other?" Jessica laughed

"What do you mean they're dating each other?" I said studying the group that Jacob had warned me to stay away from.

"Emmett is with Rosalie, and Jasper is with Alice. They live together, is that not weird" Jessica said, and a couple people laughed.

I nodded absentmindedly; I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation anymore. I was staring down at my food trying to think of reasons why Jacob would tell me to stay away from them. They didn't look anything like what I had dreamed they did last night. They were the exact opposite; they were all so…so…beautiful. They can't possibly be as bad as Jacob thinks they are I thought. Suddenly I felt someone nudge my arm.

"He's looking at you again Bella" Angela said

My head snapped up and I glanced over at their table meeting Edward's eyes once more. He wasn't staring at me in the same way the other kids had been all day. He looked like he was trying to see through me, or into me somehow. He was staring at me even more intently than before, and a look of frustration crossed his beautiful face. I blushed a deep crimson and turned my eyes away quickly.

"Do I have any classes with them?" I half whispered to Angela

"Nope, none of the classes we have together" Angela said

"Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are all seniors. Edward and Alice are both in our grade but they don't have any of the classes we have either" Mike said referring to the classes that I shared with him.

Even though I should have been relieved, given the fact that I was supposed to stay away from them, I was saddened by the thought I wouldn't be seeing Edward besides in lunch.

* * *

**Okay I know it has a slow start but it will start getting good really soon! I have some of the next chapter already, hopefully I'll be able to post agaon tonight or tomorrow! Please review, it will help greatly to hear what you think so far :) Thank you!!!!**


	4. Edward's point of view

**These Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**EPOV**

I can not believe humans can be fascinated by the smallest things. They are so easily excited, I thought as I walked quietly to the lunch room. I have had to block everyone's thoughts today, since all everyone, even the teachers, seemed to think about was the new girl. What was her name Isabella, Bella? I almost laughed as Tyler rushed past me hurriedly almost close enough to touch me. Tyler always stayed as far away from me as possible after last years incident. He had decided to corner poor Alice, and try and talk her into a date, even though she was obviously with Jasper. Jasper would have killed him if I wouldn't have stepped in. Tyler got mouthy and I had to scare him a little. He was obviously not paying attention; I opened my mind up to his thoughts to see what his hurry was and groaned. He was eager to get to lunch hoping to get the seat next to Bella _maybe I can take her out Saturday night_ he thought. I shook my head, what could possibly be so special about this human besides her fresh face?

Two things happened almost simultaneously when I entered the cafeteria. First a human scent hit me like a ton of bricks, my throat immediately began to burn with a hunger worse than it has ever been before. Second my eyes followed the scent until they fell upon the most exquisite sight I had ever seen. She looked up then, and her big chocolate brown eyes met mine sending a shock through my very being. If my heart was still beating, I am positive the electric current that traveled through my body would've stopped it dead in its tracks. If she had not been so stunning, I would not have been able to control myself, I would have killed her where she stood. No one would have noticed until it was far too late. Instead, I stared at her intently while opening my mind to her thoughts, but there was only silence. Was this her, was this who everyone was going crazy over? I tried again to hear what she was thinking, focusing all my attention completely on her…Nothing! I was becoming frustrated. "Earth to Bella" Angela said stepping up next to her. So this was Bella! Why couldn't I hear her thoughts, was there something wrong with me? I quickly shifted my mind to the girl beside her, _what is she staring at _Angela's mental voice wondered. I opened my minds focus to the entire room, a flood of voices filled my head and the loudest was that of Tyler. Suddenly I remembered Tyler's intentions, I shut out the voices and held back a growl that tried to escape my lips.

I tore my eyes from hers as I approached the table where my family was seated. If it's not me, then is there something wrong with her I wondered. Why couldn't I hear her? I was driving myself mad over this girl who just minutes before I was ridiculing everyone else of going crazy over. Now she filled MY every thought.

Alice was staring at me a puzzled worried look on her face. _What was that?_ She questioned silently. We often had our own private conversations mentally, never speaking a word out loud. _What was what?_ I questioned back unsure of just how much she caught. _Edward Cullen, don't you even try it, I saw how you reacted to Bella. Your future just changed from one extreme to the next. I have never seen you get shaken by anyone, especially not any humans. What happened, what were you thinking, what was she thinking. Come on Edward don't leave me in the dark._

Rosalie interrupted our mental conversation "They're filling the new girl in on our little family over there"

"That's nothing new" Emmett replied

"Cullen!" Bella's voice rang loudly in our ears

"hmmm…sounds like she was very surprised to hear that we are the Cullens…but why?" Jasper stated

"She probably heard about our family before now from someone and didn't relate to us being the Cullens until now" Rosalie giggled

Bella's scent blindsided me again as I was looking at Rosalie. I gripped the table tightly and Alice's head snapped towards me again. _Edward_ she hissed. I looked at Alice and then to Bella. As soon as my eyes landed on her again, my blood lust, although the strongest I have ever felt, was overcome by an even stronger feeling, a feeling that I had never felt before. I didn't know what this feeling was.

Angela noticed me staring and nudged Bella. "He's looking at you again Bella" she practically whispered. Bella's eyes found mine again. Her eyes were so beautiful! Usually brown eyes are dull, and boring, even lifeless, but hers were rich and deep. I tried once more to focus in on her thoughts, but again there was nothing but silence. She blushed deeply when she found me staring at her, a rich red tint filled her cheeks and she turned her eyes quickly away from mine. In that moment there was nothing I wanted more, than for her to give me the deep pleasure I felt looking into her eyes. How could I possibly go from wanting to kill her to this? What was wrong with me? I listened to her soft beautiful voice as she asked if we had any classes together. Mike and Angela told her no and I was very disappointed. How would I be able to concentrate knowing this girl was somewhere in the school alone with all of these boys who had nothing but disgusting, improper thoughts filling their heads. Was it that, or just my subconscious trying to justify the fact that I just wanted to be in her presence. Alice interrupted me silently.

_Hello, anyone in there or have you gone completely mad? Make up your mind already, your driving me crazy with all of your flip flopping. Are you going to tell me what's going on?_

_Alice, I don't know, I just don't understand what's wrong with me. Her scent is so strong, I feel I am about to kill her, but if I look at her I feel something completely different. It's stronger than the blood lust Alice, I don't know what it is, and I've never felt any of this before. What do you see, what am I going to do? What's wrong with me? Am I losing it?_

_Whoa slow down there. I see two different things happening; it keeps changing obviously with your emotions. First I see you killing her. That's what I saw as you walked into the cafeteria, I almost sent Emmett and Jasper to drag you out of here, but then just as quickly I saw you…you…marrying her. I think the other thing your feeling is Love._

"What!" I roared out loud, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all looked at me their faces full of confusion.

"What?" Rosalie said lifting her eye brows at me.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing" the others looked curiously at me but didn't ask any more questions

_No Alice, you are completely wrong, I don't even know her, I haven't even spoken to her, and I can't read her thoughts, it's like they aren't there at all, there is only silence. I think I just need to get out of here. Maybe there is something wrong with me; I need to talk to Carlisle._

The bell signaling lunch was over, interrupted me. Bella threw a quick glance over at me. It looked like she was disappointed about something. She made her way over to throw her food away but tripped and almost fell. Mike caught her arm, keeping her upright, seeing him touch her sent a pang of pure jealousy through me. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

_Edward, go to Carlisle…I will handle the others_ Alice thought silently to me. By the others I assumed she would mean Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper who were at this very moment staring at me with a mix of confusion and worry.

"I'm fine you guys, I just need to get away from here for awhile." I said and left the table quickly.

* * *

**Okay wow, this chapter took me several hours. I still don't think it is the way I wanted it to come out but I am tired of changing things. There is a ton to come, trust me! The next chapters will be longer however, because I won't be able to post everyday or several times a day like I have been doing. I will try and post every other day though. Also if there is someone who would like to be my Beta please please email me, my address is on my homepage! I would love someone to help me out :) Thanks so much for reading, I hope you like it, please review so I know if you love it or hate it so far. Also there is to be a lot more Jacob so don't count him out yet!!!**


	5. Different Paths

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters **

**

* * *

****JPOV**

I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep, when Bella entered my thoughts. Tomorrow was her first day at Forks High…Forks High…a sharp growl escaped my lips and I began to shake with anger. I had to grip onto the bed sheets and concentrate very hard to keep myself from changing. Dad said it would get easier, as I learned how to control myself better. How could I have let something so vitally important slip my mind I wondered angrily? I was so happy when she told me she was moving to Forks, I failed to think about who she would have to be around everyday at school. How could I have let her put herself in this position? Was I much safer though, I thought bitterly? I shook my head; I was not a bloodsucker like the Cullens. I was what I was because of them, I was meant to protect humans, not feed off of them. I shouldn't compare myself to them, I was nothing like them! Plus, I would NEVER hurt Bella! Never! I jumped off the bed, and grabbed the phone on my night stand and dialed her number hoping furiously that she was not already in bed. I had to warn her!

"Hello" Charlie's said

"Hi Charlie, I am so sorry to call this late. Is Bella still awake?" I was holding the phone so tightly in my hand, my knuckles were turning white. I loosened my hold a little.

"It's okay Jacob, I think I still hear her moving around up there, hold on just a minute"

"Okay, thanks Charlie!" I breathed a sigh of relief, she was awake!

"Bella, phone" I heard Charlie call out. A few seconds later Bella answered

I told her as much as I could over the phone. Eventually I knew I would have to explain more to her but I had to be careful with my words right now. She seemed reluctant to agree to what I asked, making me feel a mixture of anger and worry. So I resorted to begging. I pleaded for her to trust me. Finally she agreed, and I felt a little relief.

"Okay, okay, but you have to promise you'll tell me why later!" she demanded

I promised her I would and we hung up. I didn't know exactly what I would tell her, how much I could tell her, but I had to keep her away from them at all costs. I had to protect her. I should have told her not to move here. She had always had the worst luck, and she was very accident prone. How would she fare in a town full of vampires and werewolves, I thought with a bitter smile?

* * *

**BPOV**

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. I looked at Edward one more time. I shouldn't be sad I wouldn't have any classes with him. I felt guilty for my feelings, especially since Jacob was so adamant about me staying away from the Cullens. I picked up my tray and went to throw my trash away. I was halfway there when I tripped; Mike caught me by the elbow, keeping me from falling. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Mike, I'm pretty clumsy sometimes"

"No problem Bella, it's not your fault you have two left feet" he laughed

I threw my garbage away and followed Mike to our fourth period class. It went just as the others had, except for the fact that I knew none of the Cullens, Edward in particular, would be in this class. I took a seat, after Mike introduced me to the teacher. My brain was going a hundred miles per hour, as I tried to process what had happened in the cafeteria. There was something about Edward. I was drawn to him somehow. I caught something moving out of the corner of my eye, the window I was sitting next to faced the front of the school. There walking towards the cars, was Edward. He had his back to me but I recognized him by his wild hair. I sighed quietly. I would have to ask my dad about the Cullens if Jacob wouldn't tell me.

I got through the rest of the day, but not easily. Gym was my last class and they were in the middle of learning how to play basketball. It was my worst nightmare. I fell several times, knocked a couple of people down, and was almost knocked out when someone tried to pass me the ball. You were supposed to catch the ball with your hands, apparently my body couldn't comprehend that little fact and my head caught the ball instead. Like I said, Horrible!

I left the school quickly when the bell dismissed us. The silver Volvo I had parked next to was already gone. I still wondered who it belonged to. Maybe Edward, I had seen him leaving early. I knew Charlie wouldn't be home yet, but I was going to try and call Jacob and get him to tell me more about the Cullens.

As soon as I walked in the house, I threw my backpack on the floor at the foot of the stairs and grabbed the phone in the hallway, dialing Jacob's number. Billy answered.

"Hello"

"Billy, hi, it's Bella"

"Bella! How was your first day at Forks High School?"

"It was….interesting" I said

"Well, we are an interesting town." He joked

"Is Jacob Home?"

"Oh…nope he left with some friends after school. I'll tell him you called though as soon as he gets back in"

"Okay, thank you"

"Take care Bella"

"You too"

With that we hung up. I was very disappointed. I guess I would just have to wait for Charlie to get home and ask him. I busied myself by doing all of my homework and after I had finished it, I decided to go for a walk, maybe I would go out back and walk the path that went through the woods. I found the path when I was little and had been using it ever since, especially when I had a lot going on in my mind. Being out there was calming to me for some reason. However, I never followed the path too deep in.

I figured after I got back I could go ahead and start fixing dinner. I pulled the hamburger meat out of the freezer to start thawing, and heard the door bell ring. I made my way to the front of the house wondering who it could be and peeked out the window beside the door. My breath hitched in my throat, and I froze. "Bella?" the voice came from the other side of the door, snapping me back into reality. Why did she sound so concerned. I opened the door quickly, but I couldn't remember her name. She saved me then by introducing herself.

Her face wore a worried expression "My name is Alice"her face relaxed "I go to Forks High with you."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry…I…I just…I'm Bella" I managed to stutter out

"I know who you are silly; I think the whole school does" she let out a small giggle "Can I come in?" she smiled brightly then.

"What…oh…Yeah, sure, come in" I said stepping aside and holding the door open, I sounded like an idiot but I was completely caught off guard by Alice's surprise guest appearance. I shut the door after her.

"So…when did you move here?" Alice said turning around to face me still smiling

"I uh I, I guess I made the decision about three weeks ago"

"Awesome! We love it here in Forks, my family and I…Edward especially really loves it here" she said looking at me intently.

The sound of his name made me smile involuntarily and Alice seeing the look on my face widened her own smile

I got the feeling that she had thrown Edwards name out there to gauge my reaction for some reason "I just wanted to stop by and see how your first day went, and to introduce myself. I would really like to become good friends" she said bubbly

My eyebrows shot up with surprise "You want to be friends?" I asked questioning

"Sure, you don't?" she said frowning, the look on her face almost broke my heart

"It's just….I just…well I heard that you, and your brothers and sister keep pretty much to yourself." I said, my face began to grow hot and I knew I was blushing furiously.

"Oh, well we do keep to ourselves most of the time…we don't mesh very well with the rest of the kids at school, but your different than the rest of those kids! So what do you say? Friends?" she stuck out her lower lip and clasped her hands together under her chin giving her best sad puppy dog expression

I couldn't help myself "Friends" I said laughing as her face brightened and she jumped up and down

"Yay, that's awesome! Now I can have someone to shop with besides Rosalie!"

I laughed again "I hate to burst your bubble, but shopping is not really my thing"

"I can change that" she said confidently "so what are you doing now"

"I was just going to go for a walk and then start dinner"

"Well how about we just skip the walk and I can help you cook?" She replied eagerly, a little too eagerly in my opinion.

"Oh okay, If you really want to" I still couldn't believe that any of this was happening and it was so hard to tell this girl no!

"Great!" she said and turned, showing herself into the kitchen

We worked side by side for the next hour and a half, laughing, talking, and joking the whole time. I felt so comfortable with her, like I had known her for my whole life instead of just the past hour. Alice may be small; almost pixie like but she had the biggest personality! Suddenly out of nowhere she got a dazed look on her face and was standing over the sink where she had been washing the lettuce completely still.

"Alice?" I said worry filling my voice…no response "Alice!" I tried again and started walking towards her.

"What? Oh…I'm so sorry, I must have been daydreaming" she said and continued washing the lettuce.

"Are you okay?" I said looking at her carefully

She turned and grinned "Of course silly!" she said in her sing song musical voice

I laughed "Okay"

A few minutes passed before she spoke again.

"Have you ever been down to La Push Bella?"

I laughed "I've been going there ever since I was born. Charlie my dad is really good friends with Billy Black one of the tribal elders. They go fishing all the time and drag me and Jacob, Billy' son along. Actually, Jacob and I started dating recently. He asked me after I told him I was moving to Forks." As soon as the part about Jacob and I slipped out Alice's face took on a serious look.

"Oh" was all she said

We had just finished up when I heard Charlie's voice ring out from the front of the house.

"What smells so good Bella?"

"Dinner" I said and Alice and I both broke into a laugh

Charlie walked into the kitchen and looked a little surprised to see Alice.

"Well Bells, looks like you made at least one friend today, huh"

Alice walked over to Charlie thrusting out her small hand.

"Alice Cullen" she said in her musical voice

"I thought you were part of the Cullen clan!" he said smiling and shaking her hand

"Alright this is my cue to get out of your hair" Alice said turning to me.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" I asked wishing she would stay. I really did enjoy her company.

"No, I better get home before the others start to worry about me. I'll see you in school tomorrow!" she said and turned to leave "Night Bella, Night Chief" she threw a little wave over her shoulder and disappeared down the hall. I heard the front door open and close a second later.

"Okay, ready to eat" I said looking at Charlie

"I am always ready for a good meal" he said rubbing his stomach jokingly

I laughed and brought the food out to the table. We ate and talked about our day and then fell into a comfortable silence. I was thinking about how happy I was that Alice came over, when Jacob's warning repeated in my head. Oh no! I thought. I didn't even think about her being a Cullen while she was here. She was just Alice to me now, why should her last name matter. She definitely didn't come across as someone I should stay away from. I really liked her! What could little sweet Alice possibly have done for Jacob to act that way?

"Dad"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about the Cullens" I said making sure to keep my expression blank

"Well, Dr. Cullen is an excellent doctor, one of the best we have around here! Esme his wife, I have only met her a handful of times, but she is a very kind woman. The Cullen kids I don't know to much about, which I guess would qualify as a good thing; because they have never caused any kind of trouble to draw my attention" he smiled "Alice seems like a sweet girl, I'm glad she befriended you!"

I nodded and smiled brightly. They couldn't be so horrible if Charlie could only say good things about them. I felt relieved. What in the world could Jacob know that Charlie didn't? Suddenly my relief turned nervousness, would what he had to say change the way I felt about Alice?

After we finished eating, I told Charlie I would clean up, and he went into the living room to watch the news. I cleaned the table off and put the left over food away. I washed the dishes and put those away too, and looked at the clock. It was eight, Jacob should be home by now I thought and picked up the phone in the kitchen. I dialed his number and Billy picked up

"Hello"

"Hi Billy, it is Bella again, is Jacob home yet?"

"Hi Bella, no he hasn't come home yet."

"Oh…okay, tell sorry to bother you, just tell him I called"

"I will, have a good night"

"You too"

We hung up and I sighed. I decided to go ahead and go to bed early, suddenly feeling very tired. I walked past the living room and stuck my head in.

"Night dad, I'm going to turn in early"

"Are you feeling okay Bella?" he said looking worried

"Yeah, just tired" I smiled to reassure him

"Okay goodnight" he said feeling satisfied with my answer

I walked upstairs and into my room. I pulled some shorts and a shirt from my dresser and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change. After I was done, I went back to my room shutting the door behind me. I turned out the lights and crawled into bed. I fell asleep quickly, I really was exhausted. Sometime during the night, I thought I heard something squeak, maybe my window, but I was too tired to open my eyes and investigate.

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

Edward was long gone by the time the rest of us left school.

"Great" Rosalie complained "Now we'll have to run home and I am wearing a skirt! Couldn't Edward have left the car for us?" she wined

"Shut up Rosalie! It's not always about you, you know." I snapped

Rosalie pouted. I felt bad for snapping at her, but sometimes, well most of the time all she thought about was her self and it really got on my last nerve sometimes. I didn't know how Emmett put up with her. We ran home, it only took us a few minutes. When we walked in a vision took me over. I saw a group of nomads moving through this area. There were two men and one woman. The scene flashed to one of the men, the one with the long blonde hair holding a girl in his arms, his teeth sunk into her neck. The girl had long dark hair, her big brown eyes were full of fear and then she slumped lifelessly in his grip as he drained her.

"Bella!" I screamed terrified

Someone was shaking me "Alice! What about Bella? Alice! Alice!"

My eyes focused back into reality, Edward's face were inches from mine, and distorted in a look of pure agony.

"Alice, what about Bella? What did you see?" he practically shouted at me

"There are nomads close by, I saw…I saw…One of them had…Bella!" I sob escaped my lips.

"Are we too late?"

"I don't think so, but we have to hurry!"

"You go, and keep her in the house, I'll guard the outside." Edward directed

"I'll come with you Edward" Jasper volunteered

"Me too, wouldn't want you two to have all the fun!" Emmett said smiling

"Well, I'm staying here!" Rosalie said crossing her arms "Why do you guys care about this stupid human girl so much anyways? We can't just run around looking after all the humans in town!"

Suddenly another vision took my sight into the future. It was a quick vision, but crystal clear. I had my arm around Bella's shoulder, she had her arm around my waist and we were both smiling form ear to ear. The vision was as solid as a rock, it was the timing of my vision that I was unsure of.

"I love her!" I blurted out before I could even think about what I was saying "I mean…I…I'm going to love her, someday…she and are going to be friends!"

Everyone was looking at me in shock, especially Edward. I know he had seen what I saw in my mind from my vision.

"We have to go right now, if we are going to make it in time" I said hurriedly then

Edward led the way, all of us running full speed through the dense woods. When we arrived I was the only one that headed out of the woods. I could hear the boys behind me planning to split up in different directions, making a small fence of security around Bella's house. I walked up to door and rang the door bell. Please open the door Bella I pleaded silently. I saw the curtain beside the door move. "Bella?" I called out concerned she wasn't going to let me in. But she finally opened the door, and I was able to talk her into staying inside with me. I had offered to help her cook dinner and that's what we spent the next hour and a half doing. We talked and laughed, I was did enjoy being with her. There was something about her; she was so different from any human I had ever met. I was so at ease with her, like we had been friends forever. I knew then that my vision was rock solid. She was going to be my friend and I already loved her in this short time.

I was washing the lettuce off when my vision shifted to somewhere in the future. Bella was driving to La Push, once she crossed the invisible boundary line that we were not to cross, that vision ended, but was followed immediately by another. In this one Bella was standing with Edward, they were both smiling happily at each other, only Bella was paler, her eyes were amber colored instead of the chocolate brown they were now. She wasn't human…she was one of us. I heard Bella calling me as my sight switched back to the present. I had worried her, I could see it on her face, and I assured her I was okay.

The visions I had were clearly of Bella's future. There were two paths presently in front of her, one led her to Edward and to becoming a part of our family for eternity, and one led her to where? La Push? Why couldn't I see father than that…oh no…her other past must have to do with one of the only things my visions wouldn't show me. I had found that when it came to the werewolves, the reason we were restricted from La Push, I couldn't see anything that involved them. It was sort of a defense mechanism from them against our kind. They were the way they were to protect their people from attacks from vampires. When our family moved here Carlisle assured their leader, we were different. They had worked out a deal; we would be able to live peacefully in Forks as long as we obeyed the rules of the treaty they set. Bella must be involved with them somehow. I decided to try and ask her in an indirect way, as to not give myself away.

"Have you ever been down to La Push Bella?" I asked nonchalantly

She laughed "I've been going there ever since I was born. Charlie my dad is really good friends with Billy Black one of the tribal elders. They go fishing all the time and drag me and Jacob, Billy' son along. Actually, Jacob and I started dating recently. He asked me after I told him I was moving to Forks."

She is dating a dog, I thought worriedly. Those werewolves were dangerous, maybe even more so to her than we were. Most of them like Billy Black's son, the one she was dating were just boys. They didn't know how to control themselves! They were wild, and un-careful, reckless! One of them had even scarred his mate's face permanently. I had to find a way to keep her away from them. I couldn't let her choose that path, she was safer with us!

* * *

**How's that for long lol! Seriously, I have been writing all day. Good thing I had today off :) I hope you all enjoy this and please I beg you, I'm down on my hands and knees, please send me some reviews, I don't care if you love it or hate it, I just want to know what you think about it! Thank you Thank You Thank you for those of you who have reviewed and those of you who have reviewed more than once! You know who you are and your awesome!!!**


	6. True Love?

**These Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**EPOV**

* * *

I left school straight from the cafeteria. None of my teachers would miss me, quite the opposite; they would probably be relieved I wasn't there. Humans rightfully sensed there was something, what is a good word…wrong…about us. There was a natural unease they felt. I came and went as I pleased. No one ever bothered me about it. I always aced their tests and turned in my perfect homework, which seemed to be enough to please them. I drove home quickly, hoping Carlisle would be home from the hospital. I parked the car out front and rushed into the house.

"Carlisle" I said, as I walked in, there was no reason for me to yell, we all had excellent hearing. Esme stuck her head out from her study down the hall.

"Edward! Carlisle is still at the hospital, there was a car accident, apparently pretty bad. He probably won't be home until late tonight. What are you doing home?" she asked a look of concern distorting her face.

I walked towards her, disappointed "Esme, there is something wrong with me! I don't know what to do…" I hung my head and shook it back and forth. There was an emotional war going on inside of me. Alice was right, more than she knew. No one had ever, in my whole life, shaken me the way Bella had done. Even thinking her name sent thrills through me.

"Oh Edward, what's wrong?" Esme came to me pulling me into a tight hug, seeing that I was visibly upset." Maybe I can help…at least I can try!"

"Okay" I sighed. I had to talk to someone or I would lose it, of that I was sure. She released me from the hug and told me to come take a seat in her study. She sat behind her desk; her face was full of worry. Esme was the closest thing that I had to a mother. She played that role for each of us, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. We all considered her our mother. I sat down across from her, and proceeded to tell everything; every minuet detail. She sat there looking serious at first but by the end of my story I could see a smile playing at the corners of her lips. What could she possibly have to smile about, I wondered? When I finally finished, I sat there looking at her waiting for her to tell me I'd lost my mind.

Esme took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair

"Edward, I know what I'm about to say may be hard for you to accept and believe. It might take some time for you to come to terms with it, especially since this has come crashing down on you all at once. You have been alone for a very long time, my dear, and it's understandable that you are unnerved by these intense feelings. You love us of course, your family, but there is another, even more powerful kind of love. This love can happen to someone the minute they lay eyes on a person, or it can take years before the person realizes they love that other person. It varies with each individual."

She suddenly sat forward, folding her hands together on top of the desk, and looked into my eyes intently.

"It sounds to me like you have found your soul mate; of this I am almost positive. I believe that when someone is born into this world, there is another, somewhere, which completes them. It is very rare for people to actually find that other person, many settle for second best, because having never felt true love they don't know it exists. You can't miss what you never had, right? You can also see the reason why many people don't know that true love exists. Look what you had to do, and to go though, to finally find yours. It may have taken over a century to do it…but you have." she was smiling brightly now

I stared at her for a minute a look of disbelief on my face. Could Alice have been right? Could I really have fallen in love in the blink of an eye? I ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"Why do you think that these feelings…that what I felt, what I feel… is love?"

Esme laughed lightly "Besides the fact that I am speaking from experience, from finding my soul mate, and seeing Rosalie and Alice find theirs, something you described happened to both Carlisle and myself, when we first laid eyes on each other. I didn't know he felt the same thing at the time, as it is, it wasn't until several years later that we found out both of us had felt it."

I thought back for a moment "The shock?" I said as I practically leapt out of my seat "You felt that too, with Carlisle?"

Esme laughed again "Yes, and Carlisle with me."

"Do you think Bella felt it?" I said gripping the arms of my chair tightly

"I am sure she did, but that is something you will have to ask her yourself."

"Thank you Esme…but I need time to think by myself" I stood up

"I understand Edward, take your time, I am sure you will soon find out that these new feeling are not going anywhere. They will still be there when you're ready to accept them." Esme smiled, her eyes were full of happiness

I nodded and left her study. Could Bella Swan be my soul mate? I thought as I headed towards the front door. Where I was going, I wasn't sure; I just knew I needed to be alone.

* * *

**JPOV**

I left school hurriedly; I wanted to call Bella to see how her first day went. That plan went out the window when Sam pulled up beside me in his truck, as I was walking home.

"Get in Jacob we have a problem!" I hoped in his car and raised my eyebrows

"What's wrong?"

"Embry caught the scent of vampires, about five minutes ago. We need to round up everyone; we'll probably be out all night. The scent was far off, blown in by the wind. I doubt they're coming around La Push, but to be safe, everyone needs to be spread out in the woods." Sam's face was frozen in a serious look, eyebrows furrowed together, lips pressed together so tightly they were turning white.

A growl escaped my lips "Damn Bloodsuckers" I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me. It would be easy to change; the problem would be controlling it until we made it into the woods to do it. I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself.

The rest of the drive we sat in silence. We were each involved with our own thoughts. I was worried about Bella. It was bad enough she went to school with a bunch of vampires. Now we had more coming around. I would have to make my rounds outside of La Push I thought. I would wait to bring it up until after we met with the others. We pulled up to our usual meeting spot and parked. It looked like everyone was already here waiting. Sam and I walked toward our pack, everyone's face was drawn into similar expressions that Sam held.

"Alright, I assume you all already know why we are here?" Sam said and everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, let's go!" he didn't have to say anything else, everyone knew what to do, once we changed our instincts took over. With us wolves there wasn't too much need for directions.

"Sam" I called out, he turned and looked at me, Embry and Quil stopped too and turned around to face me. They knew what I was going to ask. They were my best friends and they knew how I felt about Bella."I want to go scope out the area around Bella's house, make sure they aren't heading her way" Sam looked at me raising his eyebrows.

"Our first priority is La Push, after we are sure this area is secure, you can go. If we need you though…"

"I know I'll be back before you can even blink" I said grinning. I was almost afraid he would deny me and since I had given up my command to him, whatever he said went…literally. He turned and saw Quil and Embry waiting for us.

"You two will go with him, when he separates from us later" Sam said and nodded to them as he passed.

I clapped the both on the backs once I caught up to where they were standing.

"Okay boys; let's go catch us some bloodsuckers!" I said still grinning.

* * *

**EPOV**

The front door burst open before I could reach it. Rosalie stomped in, clearly angry about something, the others followed closely behind her. Alice was the last in, but as soon as she stepped over the threshold she came to a stop, her eyes glazing over. I was distracted from Alice by Rosalie yelling at me

"Thanks a lot Edward; you know I am wearing a skirt and high heels! You couldn't have run and left the car for us?" she screeched

"Rosalie, I'm sorry, I honestly wasn't thinki…" I was cut short when Alice screamed

"Bella!"

I ran to her and grabbed her arms "Alice! What about Bella? Alice! Alice!" a feeling of panic was enveloping me, I couldn't think straight

Her eyes cleared and focused on my face "Alice, what about Bella? What did you see?" I couldn't control my voice; it came out a shout of panic

She told me what she saw in her vision and as she did so, I saw the images she was thinking as she talked. I saw Bella crumpled and lifeless in the arms of a male nomad; his eyes glowed bright with her blood.

A deep guttural growl tore through me, furry consumed me.

"Are we too late?" I demanded

"I don't think so, but we have to hurry!" Alice cried

"You go and keep her in the house, I'll guard the outside" I directed, I would love to find this nomad, I would rip him to shreds with pleasure!

Both Jasper and Emmett volunteered to cover the perimeter of Bella's house with me. I was fast but I couldn't be everywhere at once. I was thankful for my brothers. Rosalie of course was throwing a fit.

"Why do you guys care about this stupid human so much…" was all I heard come out of her mouth, I clench my fists tight as anger surged through me, stupid human! This was not some stupid human we were talking about, this was Bella! I took a menacing step towards Rosalie but Emmett quickly stepped in front of her, Alice's voice interrupted us

"I love her! I mean…I…I'm going to love her, someday! She and I are going to be friends!"

Everyone's heads whipped towards Alice. My face wore a mask of confusion and shock. Alice would love her someday…If Alice would love her and befriend her, then would that really mean that she was going to be a part of our lives…A part of my life?

"We have to go right now, if we are going to make it in time" Alice exclaimed

I didn't wait for anyone else to say another word; I darted out the still open door, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice, I heard right behind me. I ran as fast as I could push my body, the determination to get to Bella in time propelled my every step. We arrived mere minutes later and Alice abruptly left the woods to do her part. I made plans with Jasper and Emmett, each of us would take a side of the house that faced the woods, I was to guard the back, Jasper would take the right side and Emmett the left. I was almost sure the nomads wouldn't come close to the house, after all in Alice's vision Bella was in the woods. I couldn't be as sure as I would like however, considering Bella's extremely strong scent. I shifted into a low crouch, listening to my surroundings intently; I would be ready if they came anywhere near here. A deep snarl ripped through me at the thought.

* * *

**APOV**

After Charlie came home, I excused myself and left. I found the boys huddled at the right side of the house, just inside the woods. They had obviously been expecting me to return when they saw Charlie come home. It was dark now, but we could see just as well now, as we could in the day, maybe better. I knew nothing had happened, I would have seen it, but I asked anyways.

"Did you see anything?"

"No, it was pretty quiet out there, they must have been pretty far off, we apparently put a pretty good stop to your vision" Emmett said smiling cockily. I shoved him playfully

"How did it go in there?" Edward said eagerly. _I'll tell you later_ I thought knowing he was already invading my head trying to see what I was thinking. I quickly said my ABC's silently over and over again

To my surprise Edward smiled briefly. _You're getting good at blocking me out Alice! I know it's something though or you wouldn't be going to these lengths to keep me from knowing. _I frowned at him _Just be patient, I'm not keeping anything from you, I just want to be able to discuss this with you and I don't want to do it in front of the others_ I thought.

"I think it's safe for us to head home" Jasper said suddenly

Edward nodded "I sure your right, you all go and head back, I think I'll stay here tonight and keep an eye on things…just to be safe." Both Emmett and Jasper nodded understandingly.

"I'm going to hang back here with Edward for awhile; I need to talk to him about something." I said quickly

"Do you want me to stay too?" Jasper replied looking at me, I hated being away from him, even for a short amount of time, but I knew it would be better if it was just Edward and I.

"No…I'll be home shortly" I said giving him a reassuring smile

"Alright then" Emmett said clapping Jasper on the back "Let's go, I'll probably need your back up anyways Jazz, Rosalie is sure to have been brewing with anger this whole time" he was grinning from ear to ear.

I shook my head. I was sure he was right, and I didn't honestly know how he put up with it. At times he even seemed to enjoy it. They were perfect for each other, I thought. Edward smiled and shook his head too.

"Okay" Jasper said and looked at me one last time to make sure I hadn't changed my mind.

I nodded and they took of into the darkness of the woods.

"Alright Alice, tell me everything" Edward demanded as soon as they were gone, reeling around to face me. The smile he had worn had disappeared and he was staring at me somberly. Instead of telling him, I simply thought of the conversation Bella and I had, and the visions I had seen and watched his reactions carefully.

He smiled as he saw how Bella had reacted when I mentioned his name, and his smile grew even bigger as he saw how easily Bella and I had connected and fallen into a fast friendship. Next I thought about the vision I had of Bella with him. His face went from smiling to an blank expression I couldn't read, when he saw Bella as one of us. His face was completely void of any emotion; I knew he was hiding his feelings from me. I took a deep breath and showed him Bella driving to La Push and then the blackness I had seen. He looked confused after I stopped.

"I know what Bella's future was with me, I know what that means, not that I agree or would ever let that happen to her!" he said looking at me carefully keeping his face as neutral as he could, but I could see the emotional battle going on behind his calm surface. "But what did La Push have to do with anything?" He said, he was clearly irritated at this.

I sighed and showed him the conversation I had with Bella about La Push. Her words echoed in my head.

She laughed "I've been going there ever since I was born. Charlie my dad is really good friends with Billy Black one of the tribal elders. They go fishing all the time and drag me and Jacob, Billy' son along. Actually, Jacob and I started dating recently. He asked me after I told him I was moving to Forks."

The sound of Edward's fierce growl ripped me from my thoughts. I took a stunned step backwards.

"She is with Jacob Black! That….that…dog, mutt?" He roared and began pacing back and forth his thump and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. "Does she know what he is?" He practically screamed

"NO!" I replied quickly running over to him and placing my hand on his shoulder. "I can tell she has no idea about…about… the wolves, Especially Jacob. She has him since she was a kid, her whole life, but she doesn't know about that, or us! I can't see her future with him because I can't see them…the werewolves…she won't choose that though! She will choose you Edward, I can feel it, and I know she is meant to be in our lives, she completes our family! I felt so…so comfortable with her, you saw it! We have to keep her away from them though Edward, do you remember what that dog…what was his name...Sam? did to his mate! They are dangerous, worse than us." Edward stared at me while I rambled, the words just pouring from me.

"Bella won't choose him?" he tried to keep his face blank, but I could see the despair in his eyes. He may not know it but he already loved her. He loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her. I had always been certain about Jasper because I could see my future, it had to be hard for someone to be alone so long and suddenly be thrust into these strong of feelings, and not be able to be certain about anything. Edward looked at me funny then, raising his eyebrows. I smacked my head; he was listening to my thoughts! He had heard everything I was thinking.

"We will find a way to keep her away from those dogs, we will keep her safe! Well as safe as she can be around a bunch of vampires" He cracked his signature crooked smile; there was something new in his eyes, they seemed to have come alive. I raised my eyebrows this time at the sudden change of his attitude._ What?_ I thought simply. He shrugged and looked like he was going to say some smart ass comment when suddenly we both went rigid. It had hit us both at the same time. The scent was strong and unmistakable. They were coming our way fast, at least three of them.

"Alice, go! Go home and stay there, I'm staying here, they're not getting anywhere near her, not while I can help it!" He said, his lips were pulled back in a grimace, his eyes were darkening and his fists were balled up tightly.

"Edward, please, there are three of them, and if you do something to break the treaty…we will have to leave, or there will be a war." He was too upset to be reasoned with he wasn't budging "You'll lose her either way!" I threatened, it worked. His lips relaxed and he seemed to focus back to me.

"Okay, your right. Go Alice before they see us"

"What are you going to do?" I asked nervously but I already had my answer. As I had asked the question I saw Edward slipping into Bella's room and waiting there until daybreak. When the sun started peaking through the window he slipped out and took off into the woods. I was confused at first, he was not heading home. I focused harder and saw his eyes were not red, although they were a deep black. He would need to feed. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, and stay away from the window while their out there Edward! If they see you up there…"

"I know, what am I, a complete buffoon?" he said "I won't hurt her?" he said quietly

"No" I said and smiled brightly to give him reassurance. He nodded, his face was somber again, like he was going to a funeral but he nodded and I spun around and took off in the opposite direction, the growing smell was coming from. I wrinkled my nose up as I ran, disgusting I thought. Edward laughed in my head and I thought silently _hurry. _He replied quickly and then faded away _I'm already here._ I knew he was out of my head then, and I was able to think freely about everything that had just taken place.

* * *

**JPOV**

I could smell vampires. It wasn't the ones we were hunting though; it was a more familiar scent…Cullens. A deep growl rumbled through me. What the hell were the Cullens doing out here and so close to Bella? I wondered. I could hear Embry and Quil thinking the same thing. We came to a halt when we were able to see Bella's house. The vampire's scents were strong; they were here not too long ago. I sniffed the air they're gone.I thought and both Embry and Quil agreed. What do we do now? Quil thought. Spread out and look for any sign that the other vampires were here or are near here I directed. We all took of automatically in different directions.

We met up behind Bella's just inside the trees about a half hour later. Nothing both Embry and Quil thought at the same time. No except for the cullens I replied angrily. I lifted my head towards Bella's window. It was dark but I felt as if someone was watching us. Maybe I should check on her I thought taking a step forward.

Sam interrupted me suddenly, his voice filled my head. Jacob, we caught the scent again, it's far off but we are going to try and track it. I'm leaving half the pack back to guard La Push. You, Embry and Quil are coming with me. It was not a question, it was a direct order and the three of us were already moving in his direction. Damn I thought bitterly. I hated when he did that. I hated that my body would move to someone else's will. It was something I would never get used to, I was sure.

I was trying to think of reasons the Cullens would have been around Bella's house when

The scent of the vampires we were supposed to be tracking hit my nose and my mind went blank as my instincts took over. We were hunting now and nothing, not even our own thoughts would come between us and our prey.

* * *

**EPOV**

As I slipped through Bella's window I heard Alice think how disgusting the werewolves smelled, I couldn't help but laugh silently. She responded with just one word hurry. I told her I was already in Bella's room and then left her to her own thoughts. I shut Bella's window and it gave off a fairly loud squeal. I stood completely still for a moment, listening to Bella's breathing for any signs she had heard me. She turned over letting out a small sigh, but didn't wake. I turned and my eyes were drawn to her like a magnet. I drank her in slowly with my eyes, trying to burn every detail of her into my mind.

Her long dark eyelashes laid still against her cheeks, her features were relaxed in unconsciousness. Her long dark hair was tangled and wild around her pale face, a steep contrast to the white sheets and her creamy skin. She was wearing a thin t-shirt and a pair of shorts. The blankets had fallen off of her when she had rolled over facing my way. The material of her shirt and shorts clung to her skin, just hinting at the soft curves beneath them. She took my breath away…or would have I thought wryly, if I were breathing.

I walked silently to her side longing to touch her; instead I pulled her blankets back up around her and moved away.

I stood in the shadows across from the window and waited for them. They appeared quickly, three of them. I knew they could smell Jasper, Emmett, Alice and I, but I hoped it wouldn't alarm them too much. We were not restricted here in Forks with our movements, so our scent would be all over the woods; however, we rarely ever came close to the humans homes. The russet colored wolf turned his head up towards the window I was behind. I tensed; I knew that this was Jacob. "Edward" Bella's voice said softly. My head snapped towards her, I thought she had waken and seen me. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was even. A smile twitched at the corners of my mouth. She was dreaming of me…not him I thought looking back down at the wolf who was still gazing up here. They turned suddenly and darted into the woods. I could smell them getting further and further away. I wondered what had brought them here, probably the same thing that had brought me here…the nomads. Had Alice's vision came true, they would have been way too late. My mouth turned up into a grimace at the thought. He couldn't protect her, she wasn't safe with him.

Was she safe with me? Would she even want me to be around her? The doubts filled my mind suddenly and they began to take over. I was a monster, how could she see me as anything else? If she knew the truth about me it would repulse her! Could a fozen, cold, dead heart break? I felt like mine would.

"Edward" Bella called to me again softly, this time I knew she was still asleep. "Don't go…please" she mumbled softly. She really was dreaming of me, and it wasn't some nightmare. She wanted me there with her, in her dream. I struggled to find the words to name the feelings that flooded through me then. But there were no words strong enough to compare to them. I let myself drown in them. I let them take over me; they were too strong to fight with anymore.

When I surfaced, I was not the same man I had been. Looking down at her sleeping face, I knew…I knew that Alice was right, Esme was right. I loved this girl. I would always love this girl. No matter what events took place, no matter what happened, I would love this girl for eternity. I gazed at her, feeling this love for her settle into every part of my being. There was no denying it now. I would never hurt her, her scent although still strong did not make me thirst for her anymore. I knew I would be able to restrain myself now with little effort. I still had to be careful of course, I was what I was, but I knew…I would never do anything to cause her harm. Something bright moved across the floor causing me to snap out of my daze. The sun…I had been there standing a few feet from her bed for hours. I looked at the clock; Charlie would be rising any minute. I looked back to Bella; I didn't want to leave her. I forced myself to turn and walk to the window, sliding it open with only a small squeak. I glanced back once more and then I was gone. I realized how thirsty I was when I was inside the woods. My throat burned and I knew I needed to hunt. If I was going to spend more time with Bella…If she wanted me too…I would need to hunt more often, just to be safe. I took off and traveled a couple miles before I stopped to feed. I made sure I feed more than usual, overfilling myself, I would take no chances.

* * *

**Okay, I really don't know if I like this chapter. I just don't think it came out good enough, but it's time I updated so here it is lol. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed, I luv you guys :) If you have any suggestions please don't hesitate I don't mind constructive criticism!!!**


	7. Secrets!

**These characters belong to the absolutley amazing Stephenie Meyer (You know we all love her!!!)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke to the sound of my alarm sounding shrilly from my desk. I kept it over there so that I was forced to get out of bed to turn it off, otherwise I would hit the snooze button until I was late. I had a hard time sleeping; I usually tossed and turned all night, causing me to wake up just as tired as I had been when I went to bed. Today I was surprised to find I was wide awake, and refreshed. I must have had a good sleep for once I thought. My dream replayed in my mind. I had dreamed of Edward…Edward…suddenly I was eager to get to school. I hurriedly took my shower, and brushed my teeth. I blow dried my hair and decided to straighten it and curl just the ends. When I was satisfied with the way it looked I sprayed hair spray over it to keep it from frizzing. I usually could care less how I looked, and never took much time getting ready but I wanted to look nice today. For what I questioned myself as I shifted through all of the clothes in my closet for the third time. I knew the answer but didn't want to admit it. I had a boyfriend. I had wanted to be with Jacob for so long, he was sweet, funny, caring, kind, and cute, the perfect guy! I…I…I loved him…didn't I? I tried to picture Jacob's face in my mind but instead I saw Edward's. The hard square of his jaw, the softer curve of his full lips, his messy bronze hair… "Stop it Bella" I said out loud and shook my head as if to shake the thought of him from it. I looked at the clock. I would be late if I didn't hurry. I looked at my closet once more and decided on my new light washed, low rise, boot cut Levi's and my black long sleeved, empire waist ,baby doll top. I pulled them on, the jeans sat right on my hips hugging my curves tightly and the top was fitted through the arms and chest but flared out at the ends of each sleeve and the bottom of the shirt. I pulled on a pair of small heeled black boots and looked in the mirror. I really didn't wear much makeup but decided a little mascara and lip gloss wouldn't hurt. I didn't need blush, my face did that enough naturally I thought as I dug through my makeup bag full of stuff Renee always bought for me, but I never wore. I applied the mascara and lip gloss and was surprised at how much it brought out my features. I put everything away and grabbed my back pack and rushed out of the house. I was cutting it close, hopefully I wouldn't be late.

I pulled up to the school and jumped out of the car. I was relieved to see that there were still tons of students filing towards the school from their cars. I noticed the silver Volvo a couple of cars down from mine. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were standing around the front of it talking. I felt a surge of disappointment as I realized Edward was not with them. Alice caught my eye and waved excitedly. I saw her say something to her family and then rush over to walk beside me.

"Hi Alice"

"Hey Bella" she said enthusiastically" Wow, don't you look just gorgeous today! I didn't think you could be any prettier than you already were!" she giggled

I rolled my eyes "yeah right, you're so full of it!"

"I'm serious! Anyways, I wanted to see if you would like to hang out again after school?" she said brightly

"Oh…I was going to drive to La Push today and try to see Jacob" I said quietly, I hated turning her down

"La Push?" her voice came out a strained squeak

"Yeah" I said raising my eyebrows "Is there a problem?"

"No! No! We can hang out tomorrow!" She said a little too eagerly, looking off to the side so I couldn't see her face

"Sure that sounds great" I said coming to a stop in front of my class "Well, this is me"

"Okay! Have a great day, I'll see you at lunch!" her face had returned to her usual happy grin

"Alright" I smiled back and waved as I made my way up to the door.

I entered the class and sighed, great I thought. The whole class was already there chatting amongst themselves. Angela waved from the back row; I headed back there but tripped over someone's books when my eyes landed on the boy who was sitting next to her. I stumbled and heard a couple of people laugh. I steadied myself and felt my cheeks fill with heat as I sat down in the only empty seat…next to Edward Cullen.

"Are you alright Bella" he asked his smooth musical voice filled my ears, he knows my name I thought, an excited shiver ran through me and I could only nod my head

"Bella falls a lot" Angela said and I could have died

I didn't even notice Mike sitting on Angela's other side until I heard him speak up "Yeah Bella's got two left feet" it could have been the funniest thing in the world by the way that he laughed at his own comment. My cheeks were absolutely on fire now.

"Gee thanks guys" I said quietly and glanced at Edward to see his reaction. He was smiling a beautiful crooked grin and it took my breath away

"I'm Edward Cullen, I think you met my sister Alice yesterday" his golden eyes were locked on mine

"Yes…she is very sweet" I managed to stutter

"She thinks the same of you" he said smiling his breathtaking smile again. I couldn't think of anything to say, my mind went blank, and I just stared at him until Angela cleared her throat.

"So How was your first day yesterday?" she said, a smile playing at the sides of her mouth

"Oh…uh...it… was…it was good" I said whipping my head so that it faced the front of the class. Oh my gosh, I. am. Such. An. idiot! Great first impression Bella, he probably thinks you're mentally ill. I thought, propping my elbow against the table and putting my forehead in my hand. I sat like that until the teacher came in and began class. I didn't pay much attention though, my mind was reeling. What was Edward doing here? I thought he didn't have any classes with me? Why do I act so weird around him? The questions went around and around in my head but I didn't know the answers to any of them. I peeked over at him several times during class, the last time I did it he caught me and raised his eyebrows slightly, smiling that crooked smile of his, my heart turned to putty and I blushed and turned my head away quickly. I didn't look at him for the rest of the class. As soon as the bell rang I jumped out of my seat knocking all of my books to the floor. Before I could even move Edward was picking them up. I bent down next to him and helped.

"Here you go" he said in a quiet low purr as we stood up, our eyes locking together again, I could feel my face burning yet once again, but I was too caught up in his bright golden eyes to care.

"Thank you" I whispered

A slow smile spread across his face and I couldn't help but smile back at him

"Come on Bella, I'll walk you to your next class" Mike said stepping up beside Edward

"That's okay Mike, I got it from here" Edward said smoothly but there was an edge to his voice

"My class is right next to hers, isn't yours on the other side of the school?" Mike replied defensively, Angela stepped up on Edwards other side and glared at Mike.

"Actually, Edward shares the same class with Bella and I next period too" she said softly

Edward smiled, his face relaxing a little "Funny thing, they changed my whole schedule around, something about having too many students in the classes" there was something in his eyes as he said this that made me not believe he was telling the whole truth." I was telling Angela here my new schedule before everyone walked in, turns out most of my classes are with you now Bella" Angela nodded her head in agreement and Edward turned his eye from Mike onto me causing my heart to hammer in my chest, Mikes face was an O of surprise

"Oh…" was all I could manage

Mike grimaced and looked at Angela like she had betrayed him and stomped out of the class, leaving the three of us standing there awkwardly.

"Oh…I have to run to my locker before class, I forgot, if I don't hurry I'm going to be late!" Angela cried out suddenly "See you in class" she muttered and practically ran out of the room

"Well then, off we go" Edward said, lightly putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me out of the class. As soon as he touched me my legs turned to jelly. I don't even know how I was able to continue walking. He dropped his hand when we entered the hall and I felt sad at the loss of contact. I felt guilty for feeling that way and tried to think about something…anything else as we made our way silently down the hall.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Bella at school, except for at lunch, so I arrived extra early and went straight to the office. The School secretary looked up when I walked in.

"Why Mr. Cullen you are here awfully early today!" she exclaimed and then her thoughts flooded my head oh gosh he is so handsome isn't he, why if he were older…oh I really shouldn't think that way he's only a boy…but my goodness, really, its just ridiculous how good looking he is I suppressed a laugh, but this was good, I would use this to my advantage.

"Mrs. Cope! Why don't you look stunning today! Did you do something different to your hair?" I turned the charm on full throttle

She laughed and ran her hand over her hair "I just had a little trim, what can I do for you today?" She asked eagerly

"I was just wondering if I could switch my schedule around a little." I said sliding her a piece of paper with Bella's schedule written on it and gazing up at her from under my eyelashes "These are the classes I would like to be switched into" I gave her the most flirtatious smile I could muster

"Oh, I don't know if there's anything I can do about that…"

I cut her off quickly "Please…I really like these teachers and was hoping I would get to be in their classes this year" I asked making my voice as smooth and compelling as it could be and I must have done a pretty good job because she smiled brightly

"Oh alright, let me see what I can do, just have a seat over there" she pointed to the chairs that lined the wall next to the door

"You are a lifesaver!" I said giving her a warm smile and a wink for extra measure

Oh wow, such a beautiful smile, did he just wink at me, oh I hope I can get him into these classes I would absolutely hate to disappoint him I cut off her thoughts there. I couldn't listen anymore she was embarrassing me. About thirty minutes later she came out of the back room.

"Alright Mr. Cullen, I was able to get you into three of the five classes I hope that's okay, the others were absolutely full" she said a hint of worry in her voice as she held out my new schedule

I walked up to her and took the paper "No that is wonderful, I am forever in your debt" I said bowing slightly and she let out a rush of air in relief

"Oh good, well I am happy to have been able to help, have a good day Mr. Cullen and please, come back anytime" she said smiling widely

I grinned and waved to her as I headed out. I arrived to class early and waited for the other students to arrive. I was anxious to see how Bella reacted to seeing me. Angela came in first and a surprised look filled her face as she saw me sitting in the back of the classroom. She took a seat next to me and a few minutes passed before she spoke.

"I didn't know you were in this class" she said quietly

I turned and smiled "Me neither, apparently they overbooked some classes and had to do a little rearranging"

"Do you mind if I look at your schedule?" she asked shyly

"Not at all" I said handing it over to her

"You have three of Bella's classes, what a coincidence!" she raised her eyebrows slightly and hid a smile as she handed me back my schedule

I smiled; I'm sure she saw the way I was looking at Bella yesterday especially since I hardly look at anyone "Yeah…which classes?" I asked in an exaggerated surprise tone

Angela grinned openly now and shook her head "First, second, and fourth"

I opened myself to her thoughts He thinks he's slick, I saw him yesterday at lunch, Edward has never given anyone a second look and he just stared her down. He probably changed his classes to get to see her more…awwww that is so sweet! Angela was a sweet girl, I was glad she was friends with Bella; I could hardly say the same for the rest of the girls in school. All their thoughts were always bitter and jealous; it was refreshing to hear someone so innocent and sweet. "Well that is a coincidence" I replied softly and winked. She nodded and smiled, the rest of the class began to fill the room.

Everyone's faces held expressions of surprise when they saw me sitting in the back of the class with Angela. I kept my face smooth not laughing at their reactions like I wanted to. The girls in the class, especially the one named Lauren, were giddy at the sight of me and I had to tune out the thoughts of them. I simply ignored their smiles and kept my eyes glued to the door, waiting for Bella to enter. Mike was one of the last ones to enter and when he saw me an annoyed expression crossed his face but he quickly regained his composure. I was about to listen to his thoughts but a familiar voice called my name.

_Edward _Alice said speaking to me silently

_Yes?_

_I tried to get Bella to hang out with me after school, I saw her driving to La Push earlier in a vision, she turned me down..._

a silent growl ripped through me_ we have to keep her away from there as much as possible, they are dangerous_

_I know that Edward, geez, I guess it's up to you now, I have a feeling that you may be able to distract her from Jacob a little better than I can _Alice said in a teasing tone, _Alright she's coming in, Good Luck!_

Bella walked in and I took in a breath of air sharply. She look absolutely stunning...I could tell she had taken extra measure getting ready today. Could it have been for me? Or did she do it because she was planning on going to La Push today? The thought of her with that...that...dog made me feel sick. I quickly pushed the thought from my head. I would get her to stay with me today; I would find a way to keep her from La Push. Bella caught my eye and tripped over a stack of books lying beside someone's desk, I almost stood up, but she caught herself and red pools filled her cheeks.

The class went by quickly. I was able to make some small talk with her but no more than a couple sentences. She seemed nervous around me. Towards the end of the class I tried to sneak a glance at her but instead I caught her looking at me, I raised my eyebrows and smiled. Could she possibly feel the same way about me as I did her? She blushed and turned away, not looking at me for the rest of the class. When the bell rang she jumped out of her seat knocking all of her books over. I bent down quickly to pick them up and she knelt next to me. I breathed in her sweet smell deeply. It was so alluring. When we stood our eyes locked and I could hear her heart beat quicken considerably. I couldn't help but smile. I was elated when she returned my smile. Then Mike's thoughts sounded loudly I think I'll ask Bella out to dinner this weekend, maybe I can walk her to her next class and do it then he stepped up beside me and offered to walk Bella to her next class. With as much control as I could muster I explained to him that I had things under control. When he tried to argue with me Angela thankfully stepped in. I think she knew I was getting agitated. When Mike stomped out of the room like a small child throwing a tantrum Angela made up some excuse to leave Bella and I alone.

"Well then, off we go" I said once Angela had left the room. I felt the strong need suddenly to make some sort of physical contact with her. I placed my hand gently on the small of her back and guided her out of the class. I let my hand drop once we entered into the hall, I didn't want to push my luck and make her uncomfortable. Besides I needed to test my own boundaries slowly and with great caution. I didn't miss the look of sadness that crossed her face momentarily, when I had removed my hand from her.

* * *

**BPOV**

When we entered our second period class I sat in the same seat in the back that I had yesterday. Edward sat next to me.

"So, what classes do you have with me?" I finally found the courage to ask

"Oh, just first, second, and fourth" he said flashing me his crooked smile. I felt a surge of happiness course through me. I wouldn't just get to see him at lunch! "So Alice really likes you…all she could talk about was you when she came home yesterday."

I felt my face redden "I really like her, she is very…bubbly"

Edward laughed, it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard "Yes she is very bubbly to say the least! So how do you like Forks so far?"

"I could do without all the rain, but its okay" I said feeling a little more at ease with him

"So what made you move here?" he asked his face becoming serious but before I could answer Angela rushed in followed by the teacher, who began speaking right after she took a seat.

The class went by quickly. I managed to go the whole class without looking at Edward with the exception of one time. I caught him staring at me half way through the class, it sent my heart beating wildly but I managed a collected expression, I simply raised my eyebrows and smiled. He grinned back at me. I turned back to the teacher but I could feel his eyes still on me. When the bell finally rang dismissing us, I got up slowly.

"See ya at lunch Bella" Angela called and hurried out

Edward stood waiting for me beside his desk "Ready?" he asked when I had gathered my things together

"Yeah" I said feeling a surge of disappointment at the fact that he didn't share my next class too.

"Do you mind if I walk you? My next class isn't too far from yours." He asked looking at me intently as to see how I would react to this

"No!" I said quickly, a little too quickly so I tried to recover my over eagerness "I mean, I wouldn't mind" stupid, stupid Bella I thought angrily. Why couldn't I keep my cool around him, what was it about him that totally turned me into mush? I acted like a complete bumbling fool in his presence.

He smiled crookedly and I could tell he was relived by my response, which made me feel a little more comfortable. He walked closely to me as we made our way to my next class. We walked silently like we had before, but this time I felt people turn and stare as they saw Edward by my side yet again. Even some teachers standing outside of their classrooms stared at us, looks of surprise and confusion on their faces. My face was red hot by the time we stopped in front of my class.

He suddenly leaned down until his lips were right next to my ear "I hope it's okay, but I just have to tell you that you look absolutely irresistible today" he whispered huskily in my ear. He straightened up and stepped back quickly as if he didn't know what came over him and smiled a goofy smile. "See you at lunch" he said in his normal musical voice and turned and hurried off. I stood there stunned and let out a rush of air. I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath. I probably wouldn't have moved if Jessica wouldn't have rushed over to me a mix of jealousy and amazement on her face.

"Edward Cullen walked you to class?" she squealed loudly

I tried to shrug nonchalantly "Yeah, so?"

"Oh Bella Please; He has never given any girl in this school more than a second of his time or attention, and he has walked you to two of your classes!"

I turned and walked with her into our classroom, Mike was sitting in the back looking angry. I sat down next to him and Jessica sat in front of me.

"So, what's with you and Cullen?" Mike said turning to face me, the angry expression was replaced by an irritated one. Jessica turned in her seat and looked at Mike a funny expression covering her own face.

"What? Nothing, he was just being nice!" I said defensively

"Do you like him?" Mike said and Jessica's mouth dropped open and then she looked at me, there was anger in her eyes, but her face was blank.

"Of course, he seems nice" I said trying to avoid what I really knew he meant

"No…I mean do you like, like him" he said pressingly

"Why do you care so much Mike" Jessica said a hint of bitterness in her tone

"Because I just wondered, besides why do you care what I care about?" he said looking surprised by Jessica's outburst just as much as I was

Jessica let out a "hump" and turned around in her seat to face the front of the class

"I have a boyfriend" I finally replied and Jessica turned back around in her seat to face us again looking ecstatic, Mike on the other hand looked like he was going to suffer a brain hemorrhage his face was beat red.

"Really! Who?" she cried

"His name is Jacob…and he's…he's great" great? I wondered, that's the best I could come up with. Mike studied me for a second and I could tell he wasn't satisfied by my answer.

"Jacob…Jacob Black?" Jessica continued

"You know him?" I asked surprised

Jessica nodded her face contorted into a smirk "yeah…I know him alright" what the hell did she mean by that I thought and looked to Mike to see if he knew what she was talking about, he looked at me nervously and then just looked down at his desk. My mouth felt dry all of the sudden, what was going on, what did they know that I didn't. The teacher called us to attention and Jessica turned around her mouth still pulled into a tight smirk. I spent the rest of the class burning holes into the back of Jessica's head, wondering what she had meant, and why she had gotten so defensive with Mike. Every time I glanced over at Mike he just avoided my eyes. Something was definitely up!

I was relieved when the bell rang ending the class and tried to continue the conversation with Jessica but she rushed out of the class claiming she had forgotten her lunch money in her locker. I tried to ask Mike about it, but very unlike him he hurried away from me too. I stood by my desk for a moment feeling a lump of uneasiness settle in my stomach. Why were they avoiding me? What didn't they want to tell me? I finally picked up my books and stopped by my locker on the way to lunch to drop them off.

As soon as I entered the lunch room my eyes searched for the Cullens. I knew they would be sitting together. Alice saw me and waved, but I was disappointed Edward wasn't there. I waved back and went through the lunch line. I really didn't feel like eating anymore so I just bought a bottle of Mountain Dew. When I exited the line, a feeling of dread fell over me. The only seat at Angela's table was right next to Jessica, and she was sitting there whispering to a girl named Lauren and they both had smirks on their faces, looking directly at me. Their smirks suddenly were replaced by surprise and then they shifted their eyes away quickly, I didn't understand why until his smooth silky voice filled my ear, his sweet breath drifting across my face.

"Would you mind if I stole you away from your friends today?" Edward asked softly

"No, not at all" I said quickly

To my surprise Edwards hand found the small of my back again and he guided me to an empty table in the corner of the lunch room. The faces of everyone we passed were priceless. The lunch room was much quieter than it had been moments before. I could hear hushed whispers all around us. I blushed furiously, what was the big deal? Edward pulled out a chair for me and I sat quickly, my back to the rest of the cafeteria. Edward sat across from me.

"Are you not hungry?" he questioned

"No, I lost my appetite." I said softly

"What happened?" He asked, but the expression on his face was as if he already knew the answer

"Oh…it's no big deal. What about you?" I questioned back trying to change the subject

"Nah…I don't eat here" he grinned like he had just made a joke and I couldn't keep from smiling back my mood lifting greatly

"So, I am having a little bit of trouble with our English homework, and was wondering if maybe I could come by after school to have you help me." He said his voice low, locking his eyes on mine and smiling his crooked smile

"I…uh…well" I thought I was going to do something else after school but my mind was completely blank, his smile began to fade the longer I went without answering "sure" I said finally

His smile widened immediately and his golden eyes lit up "Wonderful! Thank you, I promise I'll be the best student you've ever had" he said jokingly

"You better, because I'm not a very good teacher" I laughed and his laughter joined mine making my heart pound loudly in my chest

We talked the rest of the lunch hour getting to know each other better. It was like we were in our own little world, just the two of us. The rest of the cafeteria disappeared while we talked, I didn't even realize that we were the only ones left until Edward stood up and took my hand helping me to my feet. "We better go or we'll be late to class" he said softly. When I turned around I was surprised to see everyone else was already gone. We hurried to our last class together.

The rest of the day went by extremely fast. I was looking forward to spending more time with Edward; I had become very comfortable with him after our conversation at lunch and didn't feel awkward around him anymore. Although every time he smiled it still speed up my heart beat. That was something I was sure that I would never get used to. He just…what could I say…dazzled me. When I got done changing after gym I found Edward leaning up against my car. It was completely unfair for him to be so damn beautiful I thought. He ran his hand through his hair, tousling it even more than it already was. Even hair sticking every which way was sexy on him I thought, and my breath hitched in my throat as he smiled happily when I finally approached him.

"I thought I would just ride with you, that is, if you didn't mind" He said taking my heavy backpack from my hand......

* * *

**uh oh what did old Jacob do? **

**Drama is coming I assure you, in the meantime please respond and let me know what you think so far. I know yall see that little button down there that says submit a response all you have to do is spend 5 sec clicking it and writing I loved it, I hated it, or you suck :) thanks!!!**


	8. Why are you running away?

**These Characters _still_ belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Here we are" I said as I parked the truck in front of my house. Edward turned to me and flashed that crooked smile of his…I was quickly becoming addicted to the euphoric feeling it caused in me.

"Don't move!" he exclaimed suddenly, and quicker than I thought possible he was outside opening the door for me, he had both our backpacks slung over his shoulder.

"I can carry mine" I said as I got out of the truck and he closed the door behind me.

He smiled and shook his head." I am sure you are quite capable, however, I'm not going to let you"

I laughed and shook my head "such a gentleman" I teased

"Always" he said smiling

I could hear the phone ringing as we walked in the house.

"Excuse me for just a sec" I said as I walked over to the phone on the table in the hallway. "Hello"

"Bella, Hey, Good, your home I was just about to come over" Jacob said enthusiastically. OH NO I thought, and looked over at Edward who was looking at the pictures of me when I was little spread out all across the fire place mantel. I felt panic tightening my chest, what had I done?

"Actually, I was uh…just leaving" I said lowering my voice a little and turning my back to Edward so he wouldn't hear. I remembered now what I had been trying so hard to think of at lunch, I had been planning on driving to La Push after school to talk with Jacob and instead here I was lying to him. I felt sick all of the sudden, I had never lied to Jacob before.

"Oh…where are you heading?" Jacob said questioningly

"Just to…Angela's house…we have a project"I tried to sound nonchalant but it came out sounding strained. I am such a horrible liar I thought, and shook my head slightly

"Okay well I was just going to come over to see if you wanted to come to Embry's birthday tonight. It's nothing big, just a couple of us getting together down at First Beach." he said and something about his tone made me think he didn't believe me

"I think I can make it, I have to check with Charlie first, I'm sure he won't mind. What time and where should I meet you?" I said trying again to sound as normal as possible

"How about six and you can just meet me at the beach" he sounded a little frustrated now

"Okay, see you then"

"Great…okay…I love you Bella" he said softly and I almost dropped the phone, I had to hold onto it for dear life "you don't have to say it back, I can wait, see you tonight" he said quickly and hung up before I had the chance to say anything else.

I hung up the phone, but my hands were shaking so badly it took me two tries to get it on the receiver. I stood there for a moment waiting for my stomach to quit doing flip flops. He said he loved me...the words didn't cause the effect I thought they would. They didn't cause much of an effect at all…I had felt nothing but nervousness when he said it. Was it because of what Jessica had said today…or was it because I didn't feel the same way at all. I was beginning to feel a little dizzy when a soft velvety voice filled my ear

"Everything okay" Edward said quietly from right beside me. When had he walked up? How much had he heard?

I turned and his beautiful golden eyes met mine. I felt an instant sense of comfort looking into his eyes. His face held a concerned expression and I smiled to reassure him.

"It's fine…it was just my…uh…friend" why didn't I say boyfriend I scolded myself silently. I hated lying! "You needed help with English right?" I said quickly to change the subject

"Yep"

"Okay, just let me run up to my room and get my book and we can start" I said, he nodded still looking concerned and I turned and darted up the stairs. I grabbed my book off of my dresser and checked myself in the mirror, I looked pale, and sick. I sighed and headed back downstairs. I was about three steps away from the bottom when my foot caught and I went reeling forward. I collided with something hard and sturdy and it took me a second to realize it wasn't the floor. When I opened my eyes I was pressed against Edward's chest; his hands were on my arms. I looked up at him, my cheeks on fire. His eyes met mine and a shiver shot through me. His eyes were not the light golden color I had remembered gazing into just a moment ago, they were a darker deeper gold but they seemed to be getting darker and darker as the seconds passed.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, just above a whisper, his face was set in an unreadable expression

I nodded and before I could think my hand flew up to the side of his face. My fingers grazed the skin next to his left eye and down to the top of his cheek, "Your eyes" I whispered. He winced when my skin made contact with his, and in one fluid motion he had dropped his hands from my arms and took a great step backwards. He looked worried, like he had done something wrong and was afraid of how I would react.

"I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have touched you like that…I just….your eyes they're different" I said taking a step towards him

He stepped backwards at the same time I stepped forward causing me to stop. "No, its okay…I just…wasn't expecting it…that's all. His face was a mixture of concern and longing. I uh…I forgot…I was supposed to help Carlisle today, I should go" he said quickly and turned slightly like he was going to leave but instead turned to face me again, he took a step forward in my direction. My heart began to beat furiously against my chest...I wanted him to come back to me...I wanted to be back in his arms. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but closed it, he looked absoultley torn, caught between two difficult decisions, it was written all over his face, but before I could even comprehend what was happening he was gone and the front door was swinging closed.

I was stunned. Way to go Bella, smooth…just smooth I thought angrily. I sat down on the bottom stair completely confused. My finger tips still tingled with the memory of his skin, hard and smooth…almost like marble...and cold, so cold! I replayed the past few minutes over and over in my mind trying to figure out what had happened, but just couldn't make any of it make sense. The way he had reacted when I touched him, the way he looked at me like he was scared of how I would respond to touching him, the way his eyes were suddenly different. None of it made sense! The way he made me feel didn't make sense either. The way I craved his smile, how the world disappeared when I was with him, how my heart would beat, practically out of my chest, just from a look from him. This was all crazy. Maybe I was losing it...

I don't know how long I was sitting there, lost in my thoughts, before someone knocking loudly on the front door snapped me back into reality. Edward! I thought and ran to the door throwing it open.

"I'm so…." I started but my words caught in my throat, it wasn't Edward! I was filled with the most heart wrenching disappointment.

I tried to sound normal even though I felt anything but... "Jacob, Hi" I felt guilty about being disappointed that it was Jacob standing there in front of me and not Edward. My face grew hot.

"Bella…I thought you were leaving?" he said narrowing his eyes. Oh no…be cool I thought.

"I was, Angela called, she couldn't do it today" I said convencingly while studying him, he looked so different from the last time I saw him which was just days ago. He was much taller, and bigger all around, with huge bands of muscles around his arms where there weren't any before. His face even looked older. "Jacob, you look so different" I said surprised. He was different but in a very good way, he looked so…so…hot!

He laughed at my expression and his face relaxed. "Well you look beautiful as always" he said huskily and pulled me into a hug. As soon as his arms were around me I felt the intense heat radiating off of him. He was burning up!

He held me only a second before he ripped himself away suddenly, it was eerily familiar to what Edward had done but the expression on Jacob's face was one of disgust and anger. He looked around wildly and then pushed past me into the house. He stopped in the area by the stairs where Edward and I had been standing and his body went rigid. I stared at him wide eyed, the front door still open.

"Who was here Bella" he growled

"What? What do you mean, what are you talking about?"

"Who. Was. Here." He roared with such anger it made me take a step back. He came at me then, slamming the front door shut and coming to a stop right in front of me. He was shaking and I was starting to feel scared.

"Jacob…I…"

"I thought I told you to stay away from them Bella, and you invite them in here! Have you lost your mind? He said turning his back to me and slamming his hand against the door.

A sharp gasp escaped me and I backed against the wall, I was afraid now.

He turned and smirked, "Was _he _here, when you were talking to me?" He said venomously"Was that why you were acting that way?" he took a meanacing step towards me "You were never going to Angela's were you?" He growled, and his face contorted into an expression I had never seen before, He almost looked like an animal...wild somehow. He approached me suddenly and blocked me against the wall with his huge frame. "You are afraid of me?" he bellowed and his huge hands shot out and wrapped completely around my arms squeezing them tightly and cutting off the circulation. I gasped. "I am not who you should be scared of Bella!" he roared and jerked me up slightly "You have no idea what he is, what they are, and you invite them here and you...you...lie to me!" He was yelling now

"Jacob, you're scaring me! And you are hurting me!" I cried out and he let go of my arms immediately and stepped backwards.

He looked shocked "I…I'm sorry" He looked at my arms confusedly where he had grabbed me and then his face looked pained. "I…I…really hurt you?" he questioned, his eyes were watery and he reached out towards me but I flinched involuntarily, and he dropped his arm, his face crumpled. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't realize I was holding you so tightly…I shouldn't have acted like this…"he whispered,and brought his hand up covering his face.

"Jacob…."I walked over to him and carefully put my hand on his massive arm "what is going on?" I asked softly.

He kept his hand over his face, his voice was low and strained "I smelled _him_ on you...and I lost it! I hurt you…Oh God Bella, I swear I never meant to hurt you"

"I know Jacob… I know you would never hurt me on purpose… but wait, What? smelled him on me?" I said sharply. What the hell was he talking about, smelled him on me?

"I lost control…and I…I hurt you" He growled and stepped away from me, his face was so pained that it took my breath away, what had I done?

"Jacob…" He darted for the door and was gone, I ran after him but when I got outside he was nowhere in sight

I stood in the driveway for what seemed like hours. Two people had just went running away from my house…from me, and I didn't understand any of it. All these things made no sense; there were so many questions I had running through my mind. I decided that it was time I got some real answers. I rushed into the house and called Charlie's cell phone. He didn't answer so I found a pen and paper.

_Charlie-_

_Jacob asked me to go to Embry's Birthday. I didn't think you would mind, but I tried calling anyways and got no answer. I'll be home before 11._

_Love_

_Bella_

I folded the note and grabbed a roll of tape and my keys. I shut and locked the front door and then taped the note on it. I ran to my truck and cranked it up, the clock lit up and said five fifteen. I had plenty of time to get there early and talk to Jacob. I drove faster than normal to La Push; my heart was hammering in my chest the entire way.

I parked the truck in the designated area for First Beach and went to get out of the truck but I was frozen in my seat. Did I want to know the answers to my questions? What if whatever Jacob knew about the Cullens made me look at them differently? I really liked Alice…a lot; I wanted so badly to be her friend. We had clicked so easily. And what about Edward…I didn't know what was there, but it was something, and I didn't want to stay away from him, the very thought of never seeing him again sent a wave of panic through me. But this just wasn't about the Cullens, Jacob had some questions to answer about himself. How did Jessica know him? Why did she act like that when she found out I was with him? Would that answer make me look at _him_ differently, the boy I had known and trusted all of my life? My eyes burned, tears were threatening to come pouring out at any second. I blinked them back. I wouldn't fall apart…not yet. No matter what the answers, no matter what consequences the answers would bring, I needed to know the truth! I got out of the truck and made my way down to the beach…

* * *

**So this chapter was originally much better, but my laptop battery died and I lost it!!!!!! I was and still am soooooo upset. I did the best I could, but no story is ever written the same twice and I think the original was so much better. I am sooooooooooo sorry if this sucks major but it is really late and I promised I would have another chapter up today and I really just hate breaking a promise. So on a happy note....Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! It is so helpful to have other people tell you what they think! I really appreciate all of you who take time out of your day to read my writing and then those of you who take even more time out of your day to tell me what you thought about it. You guys rock and I love you! So thank you and I'm sorry if this chapter just blows!**


	9. The Truth! mature content!

**These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**AN-Just a warning there is some mature content in this chapter**

* * *

I couldn't hear any noise as I made my way down to the beach. That is odd, I thought. Jacob and his friends were always extremely loud; usually I could hear them from a block away. I looked down the mile long crescent that was First Beach, and at first saw no one. They should have been here by now I thought glancing anxiously down at my watch. It was five thirty-nine. I sighed, and almost turned around to leave but something moving at the very end of the beach caught my eye. I could see a small figure that seemed to be waving at me. The person was way too small to be Jacob, at least the _new_ Jacob, but maybe they'd know where everyone was. When I finally made it to the other side of the beach I recognized the boy immediately. I had just met him a couple weeks ago and he was the sweetest kid. We had become fast friends even though he was slightly younger than Jacob and I.

He smiled brightly as I approached him… "Bella!"

"Hey Seth! What are you doing here all alone, where is everyone?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Quil and I came together about half an hour ago to gather wood for the bonfire, and a few minutes after we got here, Embry and Sam came running up, and said they needed Quil…something about Jacob. It seemed like they didn't want to say much in front of me though, so I pretty much just kept my mouth shut. I asked if I should just go home and they said for me to wait here until six thirty, if they weren't back by then, then I was to tell anyone else that showed up to just go home. You're the first person I've seen since they left."

My stomach sunk, and I felt sick again suddenly. I sat down quickly next to him on an old driftwood tree. I didn't speak for a few minutes for fear that if I opened my mouth I would throw up. Seth started to look concerned.

"Bella, you look sick...Are you okay? Do you know something about Jacob? I should have asked, but everyone has been acting so strange lately! Always disappearing, talking quietly amongst themselves…which I'm sure you know is not Jacob, Embry, and Quil's usual style. They are never around anymore…and then they all hit some kind of monster growth spurt leaving me looking like a shrimp. I even asked my mom about it, and she just says that a lot of Quileute boys will hit a sudden growth spurt and that it's just part of our bloodline…but they are all so huge!" I was looking at Seth wide eyed, so it wasn't just Jacob I thought? I hadn't seen Quil and Embry lately, but if they were all just as huge as Jacob…Seth looked at me and saw my expression and must have taken it the wrong way because his expression went from irritated to apologetic

"Oh, sorry…I know I'm rambling, it's just…I haven't had anyone else to talk to in a long time, none of the guys have any time for me anymore, maybe it's just because they are "all grown up now" and think of me as just some dumb kid." He said looking sad

I finally felt safe enough to speak without hurling everywhere "I'm sure that's not the reason…they probably just have a lot going on. Jacob is fine though…at least I think so, he did act really strange today." I paused and he looked a little comforted "Can I tell you a secret?" I asked, a plan to get some answers unfolding in my head. He nodded eagerly. "Okay…I know why they had to go find Jacob…it was because of me." He looked intrigued,what I was hoping for, so I continued "He…uh…found out that I had someone over that he warned me to stay away from and he got really angry about it and left."

"Who did you have over?" he asked eagerly

"Well, I don't know if you know them, the Cullens?" as soon as I said their name Seth rolled his eyes and laughed. Not the reaction I expected that was for sure.

"Oh, you can't be serious! I can't believe it…Jacob told you to stay away from them, and…and got mad because they came over" he said in between his laughter. I was shocked by his attitude. Why was he laughing about something Jacob was so furious over?

"You know them…the Cullens, I mean?" I asked trying not to sound too enthusiastic, my plan was working perfectly, I would finally get some answers!

"Oh course, everyone in La Push knows them. Although I've never actually seen them…" he said finally controlling his laughter "they don't come here." He added, but the way he said it made it seem more like they weren't welcomed in La Push, rather than they didn't just come here by choice.

"So do you know why Jacob is so angry with me, why he would warn me to stay away from them?"

He looked serious for the first time "I'm really not supposed to talk about it" he said lowering his voice to just above a whisper, and paused so long my hopes of any answers was fading quickly. After a few moments he finally smiled although he still kept his vice quieter than before "I think it's stupid though, so if you promise not to tell anyone…"

"I'll be our little secret!" I said quickly, cutting him off

He smiled "Okay, well…there are these stories, about what we call The Cold Ones. We are told them from the time we are little. Some of them date back to the beginning of the Quileute tribe, and some are pretty recent. According to legend, Jacob's great grandfather knew some of them. He made a treaty with them to keep them off of our land. Our ancestors are said to have descended from wolves, and The Cold Ones are the natural enemy of the wolf. Well not necessarily the wolf, but the wolves that turn into men…like our ancestors. I guess you can think of it like a werewolf. Anyways... The Cold Ones are traditionally our enemy, but the pack of them that came here during Jacob's great grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way all the others of their kind did, so they weren't supposed to be as dangerous to our tribe. Jacob's great grandfather was said to have made a truce with them, if they stayed off of our land, then we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces…which would be you" he said and smiled

I tried to process the story he had just told me but it didn't really make sense "So…why, if the cold ones weren't dangerous, did you need a treaty to keep them away?"

"There is always a risk for humans to be around The Cold Ones, even if they are civilized like this clan was. They claimed they only hunted animals, but…you never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He said in a mock scary voice

"So what does this have to do with the Cullens? Are they supposedly like these…these... cold ones that Jacob's great grandfather met?"

Seth sighed "Apparently...they're the same ones." He shook his head, looking slightly embarrassed

"So what exactly are the cold ones?" I questioned, although, I was pretty sure from the way he talked about them that I knew what they were

"Blood drinkers…your people call them vampires" he laughed then and shook his head again. "It's just some stupid legend, our elders are very superstitious, and they even refuse to go to the hospital in Forks because Carlisle works there! Can you believe that? That they actually believe the Cullen's are vampires?" He asked exasperated

"But, I had no clue Jacob out of all people would believe that crap! Every time the elders would tell us these stories he would roll his eyes and laugh right along with the rest of us. Geez…I didn't think Jacob was so…so…gullible!" he paused and was grinning from ear to ear now "He actually told you to stay away from them?" he said breaking into another fit of laughter and slapped his leg

I nodded and forced a smile on my face. Seth thought it was hilarious, but I didn't know what to think. Could Edward actually be who Jacob thought he was? The title the Quileute's had given them, _The Cold Ones_, stood out to me for some reason. As soon as he said it I had gotten goose bumps…why? I knew the answer as soon as the question sounded in my head, one of the things that I had stuck out in my mind about Edward, was that he was so...cold. A shiver ran through me and I felt dizzy. I dug my fingers into the tree to keep myself steady. The more I thought about it, the more I realized the insane reality of the situation. But it _was_ insane…vampires didn't exist…did they?

"Bella…Bella?" Seth said and placed a hand on my shoulder

I had been so deep in thought, I had forgotten Seth was sitting right next to me

"I'm sorry, guess I just have a lot on my mind." I looked at my watch, wow I thought, time had really passed. It was almost seven o'clock already. "Well, I guess they aren't coming back" I said "We better go home, you want me to give you a ride to your house, it's getting pretty dark?" I asked

"Sure" he said softly, but he seemed like he was deep in thought himself, and we walked to my car in silence.

Once we were in he finally spoke to me again, his face contorted into a look of worry. "I didn't freak you out did I…I mean you don't think Jacob's some kind of wacko now for believing that crazy story, cuz I don't even know if he does believe it…I just can't think of another reason why he would warn you to stay away from the Cullen's. He would absolutely kill me if he found out I told you! We are not supposed to tell anyone outside of the tribe about it anyways. They say it's because of the treaty, but I think it's because they know people will think were nuts! You don't think were just a bunch of superstitious natives now, do you?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his outburst, and gave him a reassuring smile "Seth, it's okay…really! I promise I won't say a word to Jacob, or anyone else for that matter. I'll take it to my grave!" I said and winked at him "No one has to know anything about our conversation; it can be our little secret." He nodded but still looked a little nervous

"I don't think Jacobs a wacko, and I definitely don't think you are all a bunch of superstitious natives either!" I added quickly and that seemed to do the trick because he smiled and relaxed.

We pulled up to his house a few minutes later and he hopped out "Bye Bella, see you later" he said cheerfully

"Bye, see ya" I called back as he shut the door. I waited until he had made it onto the porch before backing out of the small driveway. I could see him turn and wave, I waved back but I doubted he could see me in the dark. I started to drive but I really wasn't sure where I was going to go.

There were three obvious choices. I could go try to find Jacob for one. I shook my head at the thought. He was really angry at me earlier and I wanted to give him time to cool off. Besides, I had a lot to think about and I was very confused about our relationship. I did love him...I think...and he was the perfect guy for me. I had thought I would end up with him since I was little. Whenever I dreamed of getting married like all little girls do, I always pictured Jacob there next to me. The only thing keeping us apart was the fact that I was only here every summer. Then Edward came into the picture and just totally screwed everything up. Besides…Jacob was different somehow, and not just in the looks department. He always used to be so calm and mellow, happy go lucky is what Charlie called him. I had never ever seen Jacob lose it the way he had done with me tonight or be so evasive. I was having a hard time trusting him. I really needed to sort some things out with myself before I could talk to him…

That left me two other options. I could go to see Edward or go home. What good would it do to go see Edward? So I could tell him what? I think he's a vampire and that I think that after only knowing him for a couple days that I could possibly be in love with him. I laughed out loud. Yeah that would go over great, I thought! First of all if he wasn't a vampire which was the probable reality, I would look like an idiot. Second, who falls in love with someone after just looking at them? Love at first sight was bull, just some stupid myth.

And if he was a vampire…what then? What would that mean? A sudden reality hit me then…I wouldn't care. If Edward Cullen was a vampire, that wouldn't make me want to stay away from him, it didn't scare me. I didn't matter what or who he was. I knew I should be scared though, that I should want to stay as far away from him as possible.

I couldn't keep the thought of him from taking over, his musical voice, hypnotic eyes, how I was drawn to him so magnetically...all that I wanted to do was to be with him at this very moment. My body felt like it was physically aching to be in his arms again…like I'd been earlier today. I felt at home in his arms, I felt like I belonged there. I knew it was wrong of me, for so many reasons to be thinking these things, I was supposed to be in love with Jacob being the top reason, but it was true none the less. Did that mean _I was_ in love with him? Ugh, I grumbled. As much as I wanted to go see him, I was too confused. I had to have things sorted out before I talked to Edward too. Besides I didn't even know where he lived anyways! The third option it was...I turned down the street that would lead to my house. I would just go home and think things through. I pulled up into my driveway and parked.

So here I was back home, I had left seeking out answers, only to return with more questions than I had left with. I sighed, and got out of the truck. As I made my way up to the house I noticed Charlie wasn't home yet. Hmm I thought…and a huge dark figure moved suddenly on the porch. My heart stopped and I froze.

"Bella…it's just me" Came a deep husky voice

"Jacob?"

"Yeah" he said and I felt my heart start up again

"You scared the crap out of me!" I said my voice coming out shaky as I made my way onto the porch. What was he doing here, I thought?

"I'm sorry" he said quietly

"It's fine" I said as I unlocked the door "Come on in, Charlie should be home soon"

He followed me into the house and I shut the door behind him, I turned to look at him and was surprised to see he was only wearing a pair of jeans, and his shoes, his long black hair hung down in a tousled mess, like he had been running. I hadn't seen him without a shirt in a long time; his body was hard with new muscles. I felt my heart speed up a little.

"Actually Charlie will be really late tonight…if he comes home at all. They have some kind of big emergency going on and he called my dad and asked him to send me over to check on you and tell you what's going on. He said tried calling here but only got the machine; I think he was kind of worried. But my dad told him you were probably at Embry's birthday party with me, so Charlie told him to have you call when you got home." He paused for a minute and looked at me, his face was unreadable.

"I got here just a few minutes ago…I saw your note on the door. You went to the beach?" he said with a tone that made it seem as if I had really gone somewhere else, and his eyes were cold

"Well I wasn't with Edward, or any of the Cullens, if that's what you're getting at!" I said angrily as I turned made my way to the phone. "If you'll excuse me, I need to call Charlie"

I didn't wait for him to answer or turn around to see his expression. I picked up the phone quickly and dialed Charlie's cell.

"Hello!"

"Dad…"

"Oh Bella, I was so worried about you, where were you? I've been calling and calling!"

"I left you a note, I had tried calling you but you didn't answer. It was Embry's birthday today and they were having a get together at the beach

"Yeah, that's what Billy told me, but I was still worried! There are some missing hikers in this area and we have a huge search party going on…I don't know how late I'll be"

"It's okay, don't worry about me, I'm just going to make some dinner and go to bed."

"Alright, but I hate leaving you there alone…maybe you could have Jacob stay, or go stay at Billy's…"

"No!" I said a little too sharply "I mean…I'll be fine, really!" I said trying to sound a little calmer

"Okay, just make sure you lock all the doors and windows, and I'll be home as soon as I can."

I laughed at his over protectiveness. I'd stayed home alone many times when I lived with Renee; sometimes I had even stayed alone for whole weekends, while she traveled with Phil. "Don't worry so much, you know I am not a little kid anymore!"

"I know, I know, it's just with these missing hikers and all…I'm just on edge. Okay I have to get back, I love you"

"I love you too, night!"

"Goodnight"

We hung up and I finally turned back to Jacob, who was standing there with his arms crossed and a frustrated look on his face.

"So what is your problem Jacob? What is going on with you?" I said trying to stay angry at him, but he looked sooo sexy

His face crumpled and his arms dropped down to his sides "Bella, I am so sorry for what happened earlier, there is no excuse for the way I treated you…I just lost control, and I promise it will never happen again" he said quietly and looked deeply into my eyes, I was trying to keep my face hard but he grinned suddenly and ran up to me and lifted me easily into a hug.

"Oh my God Jacob, what do you have? Split Personalities?" I cried out and he just squeezed me harder.

"No, I just don't want you to be mad at me" he said looking down at me and before I realized it, he had his lips pressed hungrily against mine.

I tried to pull back but he moved us a couple steps until my back was pressed against the wall. A familiar warm feeling spread through me, making me forget everything but Jacob, and how much I really did love him and always had. I gave in... he lifted me slightly and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him back deeply, my hands tangling in his long silky hair. A moan escaped his lips and it sent a shiver of excitement through me. I was so consumed with the kiss, I didn't even realize he had carried me upstairs into my room, until he broke our kiss to lower me gently on the bed.

"Jacob…" I tried but he was over me again, his soft warm lips pressed firmly against mine before I could say, or think anything else. He pressed me backwards slowly, until I was laying flat underneath him, his hands on the sides of my face. I ran my hands up over the smooth hard muscles in his arms…up his shoulders…neck…until I tangled them into his hair once more and pulled him closer to me. He pressed his body fully against mine; moving one of his hands over my throat, the other ran down the length of my side until it reached the bottom of my shirt. A soft moan escaped my lips as he slid his hand up under my shirt running it back up the length of my side, bringing the shirt up with it. The extreme heat of his hand against my much cooler skin made me shudder against him. His lips left mine and traveled down my chin, his warm breath sending chills through me as he kissed his way softly onto my throat; he slid the shirt easily over my head. "Bella…" he whispered huskily as he brought his lips up to mine again, the kiss was much more eager than before and it took my breath away.

* * *

**Can I first of all tell ya'll how sorry I am that it took so long for me to getthis up!!! I have been so sick since Friday, I had the worst case of strep throat, literally I could barley breath my throat was so swollen. Needless to say all I did was sleep. Today is the first day that I have really felt better, so I apologize a hundred times that it took so long. Okay now I want to thank you all for reviewing the last chapter, I think that was the biggest response that I have gotten! Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you think, it greatly helps. I think I was able to respond to everyone, if I somehow missed you I am soooo sorry! I hope you enjoy this and I will try and get the next chapter up asap, I'm almost done with it! Ya'll are the best!!!!**


	10. Betrayal

**These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

His body felt so hot against mine and I felt his arousal as his lips trailed down over my shoulder, he went to slip the strap of my bra down, but I panicked suddenly.

"Jacob, wait!" I said and pressed my palms against his chest. I shot up into a sitting position bringing him up with me. He sat there looking stunned trying to control his hard breathing. I couldn't believe I had let myself get so distracted. Without Jacob's hot body covering mine I felt chilled, and very exposed. I grabbed my blanket and drew it up around my body.

"I'm sorry…I'm just not ready for this right now." I said nervously

He had his eyes closed, and once his breathing became steady he opened them and looked at me thoughtfully "It's okay…I don't want to rush you into anything" he said softly

I nodded "I need to be honest with you; I am just not sure about this relationship anymore. There are questions that I need answered before I can even think about where to go from here."

"What? Where did this come from all of the sudden?" he said an edge of irritation in his voice

"You know exactly where it came from! _You_are where it came from. I mean, can you tell me why I need to stay away from the Cullens? Why you got so angry because they were here, and how did you know they were here anyways?"

"You need to stay away from the Cullens, because...they're dangerous. I was angry because you are putting yourself in danger Bella. More than you could ever imagine. They're not what you think they are and I knew they were here because…because…I could smell them." He looked down "That's all I can tell you"

I laughed bitterly "None of that makes sense! All that does is lead to a hundred more questions. Why? Why can't you just be honest with me?" I said impatiently

He scooted over to me and pulled me to him "I want to tell you everything, I wish I could be honest with you, but…I…I can't do it, it's impossible. I can't explain anything any further. Please believe me, I want nothing more than to tell you and make you understand. I hate this just as much as you do…your just going to have to trust me for now."

"I pulled back a little so that I could look into his eyes, "Okay, tell me at least this then …How does Jessica Stanley know you?"

He gasped and looked like I had punched him, his eyes got wide and he looked confused for a moment. "I…uh…well…" he mumbled and I pushed him away from me and stood up. I grabbed my shirt off of the floor and pulled it over me quickly and crossed my arms.

I looked him in the eye "Just tell me the truth, did you date her?"

"No! No…. I didn't date her" he said quickly

"What then, or is this something else you just can't tell me?"

"I was with her friend for awhile…Lauren"

I felt a little relieved although a pang of jealousy shot through me at the thought of him dating someone else" So…what's the big deal, you dated Lauren, so what? I mean we weren't together…officially. It hurts a little that you dated someone else, when I thought we were together just without the title…but Jessica made it seem like there was some huge secret scandal"

He looked like he was going to be sick; his face had drained of color and he avoided my face, choosing to stare somewhere to the side "I guess I better tell you before you hear it from someone else"

I felt my stomach drop "Tell me"

"Well…a group of kids started coming down to La Push a lot to go to First Beach, Jessica, Lauren, and a guy named Mike were part of that group. They would bring alcohol and party there a lot on the weekends, and so a couple of us started hanging out and partying with them. Embry, Quil and I along with some other kids from La Push would meet up with them. Lauren and I started getting pretty close, not really dating because I told her we would never be anything serious, that I was kinda with someone. She said she understood that we wouldn't ever be serious, but one night we all got really drunk and I…we…we uh you know…"

"Oh God Jacob, NO… are you serious! You slept with her?" my legs felt weak,and I felt dizzy. Jacob's hot arms wrapped tightly around me and it drove me into a fury

"Get your hands off of me! Now!" I screamed and slapped at him

He stepped away, looking shocked at my outburst "Bella…." He said lightly and reached towards me again

"Don't you dare touch me! I can't believe you! We…we… promised each other that we would...wait to have our first time together!" my voice was high pitched and it felt like my throat was closing in, making it hard for me to talk "How many times did you sleep with her?" I said as calmly as I could muster

"wh…What" he stuttered

"How. Many. Times?" I screamed losing control of my emotions, I was so tired of these games.

"I uh… I don't know… 3, 4"

A sharp laugh escaped my lips; the voice that followed didn't even sound like me "You don't know" I said slowly "Was she the only one?" He just looked at me and if I thought I couldn't feel any worse I was wrong. "No! Then who…who else?"

"It didn't mean anything; I was just lonely without you here. It was a huge mistake!" he said quietly

"Wow, I would never have expected this from you, I thought you were different. I thought I _knew_ you! Apparently I know nothing...NOTHING...about you! So tell me who else Jacob?"

"Jessica"

I almost threw up, the bile stung my throat as I forced it back down and tears clouded my vision, but I refused to let him see how much he had hurt me. "I can't believe that you let us go as far as we did tonight without telling me about this" I said throwing my hands up "You are a real piece of work Jacob Black, really had me fooled!"

"You probably would have let it go all the way too, if I hadn't of stopped it! I mean why not…it's nothing new to you!" my voice was pure hatred

Jacob looked like I just killed his puppy in front of him, but at that point I didn't even care "Bella, please don't say things like that…you're not like them…"

"Oh please, save it for someone who wants to hear it…because we are done! You and me…we're over! I'm so tired of all this deceit, of having to sift through lies trying to uncover the truth! I just don't know you…or even me for that matter. Just leave me alone, I need some time to figure all of this out." I whispered because I felt completely weak. Drained….

Jacob looked broken "I understand. But before I go please just try and forgive me, because I love you…I really do love you and only you. I've always loved you…and I fucked up Bella! I know that I can't take it back or ever do anything to make up what I've done, but you do know me…the real me. I've been going through a lot of…of…changes and I lost myself somehow. This all happened this last year and when you came back this summer I wanted to tell you but I knew it would kill you and I didn't have the heart to do it. When you told me you were moving here I knew I'd have to tell you, but not because I knew you'd find out, but because I wanted us to be together like we couldn't be before. I wanted and still do want to marry you someday. I will never forgive myself for hurting you!"

I couldn't speak, I could only stare at him…the boy I'd known all my life, but who felt like a complete stranger to me now. His eyes were glassy from the tears on the surface. And his face looked worn. He took a step toward me but I shook my head slightly and he turned and left without another word. As I heard the front door close downstairs I felt like my world came crashing down on me. How had everything become so horribly undone?

I don't know how long I stood in that spot, not able to move, or even think…all I could do was let the waves of pain and anger and hurt wash over me, threatening to overcome me. I suddenly felt the strongest urge to just leave…

I needed to get out of there. I took off down the stairs. I needed to be away from all of this, away from everything. I ran out the back door, not looking back to see if the door shut behind me. I faintly realized I was running towards the woods, but I didn't care. I concentrated on my footsteps, I tried to focus on each one, blocking everything else out…it worked, the longer I ran, the less I felt.

* * *

**Okay lol this was originally the first part of the next chapter but since I was getting so much hate mail lol I decided to go ahead and post this part asap. I'm sorry to everyone I freaked out, hey I know how you feel I love Edward too! However, I am writing this as it comes to me and can't guarantee anything :) I go where the words will me, keep reviewing though it gives me inspiration----P.S Bella and Jacob did not have sex! I hope this makes ya'll stop hating me**


	11. Spinning out of control

**These Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer...it's sad but true!**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you upfront that reviewed, can I just brag about yall for a minute? I think I have the best reviewers ever!!! You guys motivate me and just all around rock!!! I hope you know how much I appreciate your feedback and that I read and take each and ever comment to heart! So thank you so much you are truly the best and I love you!!!! Okay I'll shut up now and let you get to it hehe**

**EPOV**

* * *

I broke into a run as soon as I was out of Bella's house, not thinking, or stopping. I knew if I allowed myself to debate what had just happened, I would convince myself, somehow, to turn around and go back.

The familiar structure of my house came into view quickly. I slowed to a walk as I neared the house, Alice was standing on the front lawn, her arms crossed over her chest, and she looked angry.

"You wouldn't have hurt her!" she whined loudly

I came to an abrupt stop in front of her "I was losing control…" my words came out sharper than I meant them to

"No! You freaked out is what you did…and you ruined it!" her voice was full of anger and I was confused

"What are you talking about? Ruined what?" I said, raising an eyebrow

She shook her head "You are just so dense sometimes Edward! Had you stayed…she would have been yours by the end of the night…she was happy, and you…you were happy! At least that's the way it was before you went and freaked out. Now...now everything has changed!" she said visibly frustrated

"I saw her alone looking sad and confused, and then nothing, NOTHING! Which I can only assume means the _dog _came to her rescue…so instead of making her yours, you probably just drove her further into that mutts arms!" her voice was thick with emotion

I was taken aback by how Alice was reacting. Had I really messed up that badly? "I just didn't want to hurt her…or scare her!" I said softly and Alice looked a little more understanding

"So what happened exactly?"

"Everything was going great, until Jacob called and invited her to La Push for some get together tonight…she agreed, but I planned on trying to keep her with me instead, I was pretty sure I could do something to distract her, apparently I was too over confident with myself. He told her…"

I cringed at the thought and had to swallow down a wave of jealousy and anger, it was a moment before I could speak again

"He told her…he loved her" I continued, my fists clenched tightly involuntarily

"But, she didn't say it back! And the way she reacted was as if she didn't feel the same"

this reflection brought a smile to my face, and I relaxed unclenched my fists _she doesn't love him_ I thought, trying to convince myself that it was true.

"She went upstairs to get something and fell on her way back down…I caught her. She just laid against me for a few moments, and I started to slip away, getting lost in her…the feeling of her…her smell…her beating heart. When her eyes finally met mine I felt her shudder, apparently my eyes were getting darker the more I held her, and she…she noticed. She reached up and touched me"

I closed my eyes reveling in the memory of her soft warm fingers grazing my cheek, the feeling of pure pleasure it sent ripping through me

"Edward…" Alice said softly bringing me back into focus, and my eyes snapped opened. She had a funny expression on her face

"I'm sorry…" I apologized and she shook her head lightly

"Don't apologize, Love does funny things to you" she said a smile playing on her lips "So go on…"

"She…she touched me, and I was worried about how she would react…you know how we feel to humans! I had to move away…besides…her scent was so strong, and she was so warm, I was losing my control more and more, my throat started to burn; I wasn't prepared to be so close to her. I made up some excuse to leave, and would have that second, but I wanted to stay, to hold her and never let her go…her heart was racing, but I knew it wasn't because she was scared…I think she wanted me just as much as I wanted her…. she wasn't afraid of me Alice! I could see it in her eyes…I wanted to stay with every fiber of my being, but I can't take any chances, I will not hurt her, I couldn't bear it! So I left…"

Alice looked thoughtful and then came to me quickly, and threw her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. "Oh Edward! I am so sorry I was so harsh; I didn't know what you were going through! I only knew that one minute I had a vision and it was perfect, everything was falling into place, I was so happy, I was just about to go tell everyone the good news but I was bombarded by a new vision and everything had changed so quickly, Bella looked so...so...sad…"

I hugged her back "its okay, you were right, I messed up!"

_How can I fix this _I thought. I couldn't lose her to _him_ that _dog_!

She gave me one more tight squeeze and then stepped back and looked at me seriously "Your eyes _are_ black now…go hunt, and then you can go to her, you'll think of something. I really think that she's the one for you Edward…you've waited so long for her, longer then any of the rest of us had to wait! She is yours…you deserve to be happy!"

I didn't think that I had done anything to deserve Bella. I was a monster, a dammed soul, if I even still had a soul…and she was the complete opposite, an angel! Maybe I didn't deserve her but I wanted her, and I wasn't going to give up until I had her! She was mine, not _his…_

"Stop standing around and get going already" Alice said impatiently

"Thank you Alice, you're the best!"

She grinned in response "Don't mention it" she said playfully and pretended to brush something off her shoulder

I flashed a smile and not wanting to waste another moment, turned and took off to hunt…

* * *

**BPOV**

Every now and then a sharp pain would rip though me on various parts of my body, but that only drove me forward more. I didn't notice the small fallen tree that blocked my path, either because it was pitch black, or because I was so lost in myself. Probably a combination of both; my left foot caught it first and I went tumbling forward, face first. I Landed sprawled out on my stomach on the damp forest floor. I stayed in the position I landed in for awhile, trying to catch my breath, the ground was cool and it felt good.

Nothing felt hurt so I finally rolled over on my back and then sat up. The coppery taste of blood filled my mouth and my face stung. I reached up and touched my cheek where one of the more noticeable stinging sensations was coming from. I could feel some kind of welt forming. My face was really wet too, which confused me at first. My fingers followed the trail of wetness up to my eye…That's funny I thought, I hadn't even realized I had been crying, had I been doing it the entire time? I wiped my face roughly with the sleeves of my shirt to ride myself of the tears…I wouldn't cry for him!

I tried to focus my eyes in the darkness; I didn't know how long I had been running, or even what direction I had come from. How am I going to find my way home now? I thought angrily. I wasn't making the smartest of decisions lately.

"Well, what do we have here?" A smooth female voice rang out of nowhere, startled I jerked my head towards the direction it came from…it was too dark for me to see very far. I didn't know why but I felt sheer terror rip through me

"Looks like we found a little midnight snack" a very deep male voice rang out from the opposite direction the female voice had came from, and my head snapped towards the direction of the new voice

"Why…it's not even midnight" yet another male voice rang out comically from what sounded to be right in front of me, but I could see no one

I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could, and turned in a circle trying to see who they were, but there was only darkness

"I was just…just…going home" I stuttered "my dad's probably looking for me" I turned to run, but ran smack into what felt like a brick wall. A pair of cold hands wrapped tightly around my arms and I let out a startled yelp

"You can't leave yet, you just got here!" the deep male voice purred in my ear, I cringed away

I could see them a little, now that they stood right in front of me. A tall man, with long blond hair was the one holding me, a small woman with long red hair stood on one side of him, and another man with what looked to be short black hair stood on his other side.

"Yeah, that would be quite rude" the female said musically, it sent a shudder of fear through me, her voice was by far the cruelest sounding of the three

The one holding me grinned suddenly, and reached a hand up to my face, running a cold finger over my cheek. I shrunk as far away from him as I could "Looks like you weren't watching where you were going…what were you running from?" he said curiously

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food James?" the woman said impatiently

I tried to pull away from him, but his grip was iron strong. They kept talking about me as if I was their next meal and my mind was reeling, I had to think of a way to get away from them…

"Take your hands off of her now" a smooth velvety voice rang out from behind me, sending my heart hammering against my chest. I wold know that voice anywhere..._Edward _I thought…

The one holding me whipped me around, and pulled me roughly to him so that my back was pressed against his chest, he held one arm tightly across the front of my body but it felt like a steal chain binding me to him.

A deep guttural growl ripped through the silence, it had sounded like it came from Edward

"I'm sorry, that just won't be possible my friend, we found her first…she belongs to us!" he said lightly as if this were a game…

* * *

**EPOV**

When I was through hunting I made my way back to Bella's. It was getting late and I didn't know if I would get a chance to talk to her tonight. I stepped out of the woods trying to calm my nerves but I knew immediately something was wrong. The back door of the house stood open ominously…and I could smell her scent drifting right into the woods, in the opposite direction that I had come from. "No" a growl ripped through me and I took off. I followed her scent until I could hear her heart beating, I could smell others too, others like me, and fury overcame me. If they hurt Bella, if they did anything to harm her…I pushed the thoughts from me, I wouldn't let that happen! I came to a stop when I heard a female's voice

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food James?"

I could see three of them, one of them…a male, was holding _my_ Bella and I could sense her fear

"Take your hands off of her now" I said, surprised at how calmly I sounded when the insides of me where shaking with such anger

The blond male holding her whipped her around so that she was facing me, and pressed her up against him, a growl tore through me

"I'm sorry, that just won't be possible my friend, we found her first…she belongs to us!" he said as if this were some sort of a game, some trivial tiff over the last piece of meat at a dinner table

I moved until I was just a few steps away from Bella and the three vampires. "She belongs to me!" I growled

The red haired female stepped forward until she was even with Bella "Were you what she was running from? Were you hunting her?" she purred

I lunged forward; I would rip her throat out for even thinking that! Someone's hand jerked me backwards, catching me right before I reached her.

"We do not feed off of humans" Carlisle's voice rang out authoritatively, I had been so concentrated on the group in front of me I hadn't sensed my family approach

Emmett's hands were still on my shoulders and he spoke lowly to me "Chill dude"

The three nomads looked at us curiously "What do you mean? You don't drink of humans?" The male who was not holding Bella said interestedly "How do you survive then?"

Alice was next to me quickly and whispered in my ear "That's them…they were the ones in my vision!" a deep growl rumbled in my chest and I pressed my lips together tightly, forcing it to stay inside of me

Emmett tightened his grip on me "Not yet…stay calm" he said only loud enough for me to hear

"We live off of the blood of animals, we are not nomads like you…we live here with the humans in this town, they know us and we know them...Are you the ones who have been causing trouble in these parts lately? People have been disappearing…"

The female snickered "That would be us" she grinned

My eyes never left Bella's, her chocolate eyes were wide with fear, but what struck me as odd was she didn't look surprised or stunned by the conversation that was taking place….but she couldn't know what we were, at least not before now, could she?

The male holding Bella tightened his grip on her, and I saw him press his nose into her hair, breath her in, I couldn't control myself anymore I struggled against Emmett I was going to tear him apart, and I was going to enjoy doing it!

"No!" Alice hissed let Carlisle handle it

"If you would like to come to our home, we would be more than happy to explain our way of life! It's not for everyone, and we would understand if you choose to keep living the way you do, however, we do ask you to hunt as far away from our home as possible, so that no suspicion is cast upon us! The girl your holding is a very dear friend of our family, we will not let _any_harm come to her." Carlisle said coolly

"Even if that meant fighting your own kind for her?" the one holding Bella said threateningly

"I wouldn't fight you, I would kill you" I growled loudly my anger was washing over me in waves, and I wanted nothing more than to kill all three of them, the one holding Bella just smirked

"Yes, we will fight for her" Emmett growled, and I could feel him tense and loosen his grip on me slightly, he was losing his own patience

"Japser" I heard Esme whisper, and immediately felt somewhat calmer although I still was furious, I assumed that Japser had aimed his talents on all of us here because the three nomads, and Bella seemed to visibly relax

"Let her go James...it would not hurt for us to go and hear them out, besides we have already eaten tonight, and we wouldn't want to cause unnecessary trouble" he said slowly, and both the other male and female looked disappointed

"I want her…" the one called James hissed

"Later" the female whispered to him, but we all heard

A deep growl emitted from him,but he loosened his grip and let Bella go, I ripped myself from Emmett and swept Bella into my arms, and held her tightly. Her face was pressed against my chest, her arms snaked around my waist

"I'm Laurent" said the one who had convinced the other male to let Bella go "and this is James, and Victoria" he said motioning to the other two vampires "We will follow you to your place and hear what you have to say, it appears we have a lot to learn about each other…"

Carlisle nodded "right this way" he said as he turned and took off into a run

Everyone followed except for James, Bella, and I. He looked at us for a moment and then smirked "I will never understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans" he said bitterly, and then took off after the others

I let out a slow breath, I had a feeling I would kill him someday, maybe I would hunt him down, and do it as soon as I got Bella somewhere safe…

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as the one who had been holding me let me go, I was swept up into cold arms once more...but these were arms I was happy to be in. I pressed my face into Edwards chest and wrapped my arms around him…I never wanted to let go! I didn't pay attention to the rest of the event, I was too caught up in being with _him_ again...he had said I belonged to him…

Edward interrupted my thoughts "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" he whispered softly, his melodic voice sent chills through me

"No…I'm fine" I said pulling back a little to look up into his eyes, they were a beautiful golden color. I couldn't help but smile

He frowned though and reached up, placing his cool hand against my cheek. A soft moan escaped my lips, I hadn't realized how sore my face was until his cold hand had numbed the pain

"What happened to you?" he said sounding concerned

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"your face…you have a huge cut across your cheek" he brought his other hand up to my neck and trailed his fingers softly down it "and you have some tiny scratches too...your shirt is ripped in a couple places."

"I…I must have…I guess I just wasn't watching where I was going…some stray branches must have snagged me, and I fell..."

"What where you doing out here?" he said his voice was hard now with anger, it took me by surprise

"I…I..." the memory of exactly why I was here, the thoughts that I had been blocking out suddenly came crashing down on me, and I broke down. A sob tore through me, and my legs went weak. Edward pulled me to him tightly, and eased us to the ground pulling me onto his lap. My whole body shook as I emptied my body of the pain and tears that I had been running from. Edward didn't say a word, he just held me tightly, stroking my hair.

* * *

**Okay, well sorry it took so long to update once again, yeah I know I'm slacking! I have two jobs, and Christmas is coming so I have to work a lot lol, I have two little ones to buy christmas presents for!!! I'm actually at work right now hehe, so if I get caught it's all for you guys!!! Anyways please review, let me know what you think and maybe if you guys give me enough motivation and inspiration (cheezy right lol) I'll get the next chapter up tonight!**


	12. A place for my head

****

These Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**…**

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

and sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When every thing's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When every thing's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

**…**

* * *

**EPOV**

I held Bella tightly as she sobbed against me. I thought it best to not say anything, to just let her rid herself of all of the pain she was feeling.

She became quiet suddenly, and I realized that she had fallen asleep. My shirt was soaked through from her tears.

What could have possibly upset her so much, to first, drive her running into the woods in the middle of the night, and then to cause her so much pain she couldn't even talk about it...only cry? Jacob? Had he done something? I felt a growl building inside of me…if he had done this…if he was the reason for this…

It took every ounce of self control for me to not get up and go hunt him down right now. But I didn't know for sure he was the cause of Bella's pain…why did I assume this was because of him? Was it because I wanted it to be because of him…so that I would have a reason to keep Bella from him…to keep her for myself? I pondered this for a moment, and gladly realized that I wasn't that cruel. No…I would never want Bella to hurt like this, even if that meant that she was happy with Jacob. I assumed it was Jacob because I knew he was capable of hurting her…that eventually he would, in one way or another.

I studied her face which was peaceful as she slept against me, and although I needed to get her home I didn't want to move and wake her. She needed the rest; she had obviously dealt with too much today.

It almost made me feel human sitting here with her like this...almost...the dull burning in the back of my throat dutifully reminded me of the monster that I was, and would always be. It was getting easier to be around her with each moment I spent with her, but I knew that didn't change the fact that I was an absolute danger to her.

With all that had happened, everything that she heard, she must know at least an inkling to what was...would she tell me to stay away from her once she had time to really process it all? I pushed the thought from my mind immediately; I didn't want to think about never being able to hold her in my arms again.

She stirred and I knew that she would be waking soon. I breathed in her scent in deeply, trying to take in as much of this moment as I could...just in case she did what was good for her and stayed away from me. I knew that this...having her in my arms...was probably the closest to heaven that I'd ever get...

* * *

**BPOV**

I slipped into consciousness but kept my eyes shut, they felt like sandbags and I didn't think I had the energy to pry them open. I was lying against something hard…stone? Why would I be laying on some kind of rock?

"Are you awake?" a silky voice whispered, his sweet breath sweeping coolly across my face.

"Edward?" I said and hearing his voice gave me the energy to open my eyes…_where was I? What was Edward doing…_?"

I didn't have to finish my thoughts, the days events replayed in my mind causing me to cringe. Edward's arms tightened around me, and I sunk into them willingly.

"It's okay…" he said softly and brushed the hair gently away from my face

"I can't believe I fell asleep on you! I'm so sorry!"

I realized that we were still in the woods somewhere, Edward was sitting leaned up against a tree and I was lying against him in his lap

"Don't be absurd…you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for! Besides you've only been asleep for about twenty minutes."

I looked up at him, and he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. We sat quietly for a few minutes, his eyes became intense and it looked like he was trying to read me.

"Bella…do you understand how much danger you might be in?" he said suddenly

"I know…I know what they are…I know what _you_ are…" I tried to sound normal but my voice came out a whisper

He looked surprised at first but then nodded "I wondered if you had figured it out…you didn't react the way most humans would, what with all the talk about our eating habits" he smiled bitterly "So...may I ask how you figured us out?"

I took a deep breath and told him everything. I told him how Jacob had come over after he had left, how he reacted to smelling him on me, which I still didn't understand, and how I had went to La Push so that I could get some answers. I told him everything that Seth had told me even though Seth didn't even believe it himself.

When I got to the part about Jacob being at my house when I came home from La Push, I skipped the intimate details and just told him what I had learned about Jacob and Lauren and Jessica. Explaining why I had taken off into the woods. A deep growl ripped out of Edward's mouth when I told him this last part, and before I knew it I was standing alone and he was pacing back in forth a couple feet away from me, fists clenched, his face full of fury.

"That flee ridden dog! Mutt! I knew it! I knew he was no good, I knew he would hurt you one way or another…he could have gotten you killed!"

My eyes widened, I was a little confused "Why did you call him a dog?" I questioned

"Because that's what he is…in more than one sense of the meaning" he growled

"I don't understand"

He stopped pacing suddenly and spun around to look at me "you don't know what he is then…"

"No..." I was even more confused now, what did he mean _what he is..._

Edward laughed, but it was laughter of disgust "Jacob Blackalong with some others of his tribe are werewolves, Seth was right when he said his ancestors were came from wolves…men that change into wolves and vice versa."

My legs felt weak, and my brain was not processing this new information "wh…what?"

"Oh yeah, that's right…your Jacob turns into a dog!"

I stood silently,_ Jacob a Werewolf?_

"Haven't you noticed any changes in him lately?" he said angrily

Of course I had noticed changes, and something Seth had said, that several other Quiluete boys were going through the same thing as Jacob…could it be possible? Werewolves _and_ Vampires?

Edward looked immediately apologetic, and was standing inches away from me within a split second

_how did he do that…move so fast?_

"I'm sorry if I sounded harsh, but I knew from the moment I found out that you were with him that he would hurt you, I just figured it wouldn't be in the way he did…Werewolves, especially as young as Jacob are very dangerous…they have a hard time controlling themselves."

We stood silently looking at each other. He studied my face and his became concerned.

"So…knowing what I am, are you not afraid of being here with me…out here in the middle of nowhere?"

I couldn't help but laugh, was he kidding me? He raised his perfect eyebrows obviously not expecting that reaction.

"Edward…You saved my life, you are my hero! Besides…I'm sure if you were going to harm me you would have done it by now."

His brows furrowed together, He looked like he was debating how to react to this. I stepped up to him and put my hands on his cheeks, his skin was ice cold, but I didn't mind.

"I am not afraid of you Edward Cullen…you are not like the…the…"

He smirked "You can say it"

"Your not like those other…vampires…you wouldn't hurt me" I said confidently

"How can you be so sure?" his face was pained

"Because I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in the way you talk about Jacob hurting me..."

Edward looked torn; he had the same expression that he wore right before he left me earlier that day…

* * *

**EPOV**

I didn't know how I felt about Bella's reaction to everything she had learned about me. Here she was in the middle of nowhere with me and she wasn't cowered away like a normal human would be…should be…no, instead, she had her warm hands pressed to the sides of my face, standing only inches away from me telling me she wasn't scared. Was she crazy?

I decided to tell her the truth about the way I felt, no more secrets.

"I would hate to know that you were afraid of me! I would love for there to be no reason for you to be…but it would be idiotic of me to tell you that you were right…that you could be so confident that I would never hurt you. I would never hurt you on purpose Bella, the thought of doing anything to cause you pain kills me inside…but that doesn't change the fact that I am dangerous! You can not dismiss what I am…that is why I had to leave you earlier, as much as I wanted to stay with you, being so close to you was too much for me to handle."

She dropped her hands to her sides, her face was suddenly full of sadness "So are you going to leave me again then?" she said quietly

The feeling that coursed through me then was unnerving, staggering. And I knew I wouldn't be able to leave her….

I pulled her too me, and tilted her face up so I could look in her eyes "No! I want to be able to be with you, but for me to do that you have to understand that you can not ever forget what I am…no matter what! You must not ever let your guard down while you are with me. The more I am around you, the stronger I get to fighting the temptation, but I will always be a vampire and you will always be a human, there will always be that risk for you."

"I can live with that"

"That's the problem; you may not be able to live with that" I said trying to convey as much warning as possible, I did not want her to take this lightly.

"I don't want to stay away from you…I'm not sure why but this feels right. Being in your arms feels right, it feels like this is where I am supposed to be. I would gladly take any risk that comes with that." She said assuredly

I sighed and shook my head, but I couldn't come up with another argument to try and convince her that this was a bad idea…because I felt the same way. As selfish as it is, I was willing to risk it all to stay by her side.

"You can not discuss this with anyone...we have worked very hard to keep what we are a secret so that we may live here peacefully."

"Oh...I would never say a word!" she said and her big chocolate eyes got even wider with her seriousness

"I better get you home before Charlie comes, and your not there" I said regretfully

Bella sighed "Okay"

she pulled away from me to begin walking, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me once more.

"It would be faster for me to carry you"

"What do you mean? How would it be faster?" she questioned looking confused again...I was beginning to feel sorry for her having to learn all of this in one night

"I think it would be easier for me just to show you what I mean, if that's okay with you..."

She smiled suddenly "I trust you... "

"It might be a little scary..."

"You don't scare me, remember!" she said playfully

I couldn't help but grin, and In one fluid motion I swept her up into my arms and took off. Once we really got going Bella buried her face against my chest and tightened her arms around my neck. We were at her house in minutes; the back door was still standing wide open. I listened for a moment, and everything was still.

"Bella...we are here" I whispered in her ear

"Already?" she said and lifted her head up

I placed her on the ground but held onto her waist. Like I expected, her legs were weak and she would have toppled right over had I not kept a grip on her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, there was an edge of humor in my voice

"Yeah...yeah...I just...that was...your so fast"

I laughed "Yeah, we move a lot quicker than you humans"

She smiled up at me "I'd say so"

We walked into the house; I kept my arm around her waist even though I knew she was fine by now. To my great pleasure she didn't object. Was it possible she enjoyed our contact as much as I did?

Once inside, I forced myself to let go of her

"I need to check things out, do you mind waiting here why I go through, it'll take just a minute?"

She nodded, and leaned against the kitchen counter.

* * *

**BPOV**

When Edward said it would only take a minute to check out the house, I didn't realize he meant literally. He was back in the kitchen with me before I even had time to process his leaving.

"See you in a minute" he said into a cell phone as he entered the kitchen.

He flipped the cell shut and walked over to me "Alice will be here in a minute to stay with you. I don't want you alone right now, and I have some things I need to take care of...besides Charlie will be home soon and I'm sure he would not appreciate me being here." he said softly

I felt my stomach drop at the thought of him leaving "You will come back right?" It came out more panicky than I had meant it to

He smiled and slipped his arms around my waist and drew me to him "Bella, as much as I know how wrong this is...I can't stay away from you anymore. I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should…and when I first laid eyes on you the other day at school, even though I didn't want to admit it, I already loved you then. With every second I spend with you, it just re-enforces that, and there is no denying it now"

He looked embarrassed; my heart was hammering so hard against my chest I thought it might break right through.

"I felt the same way...there was this…electric shock…that went through me when I saw you, and I wanted you. I was with Jacob, and I tried to diminish what I was feeling…but even if I was still with him, I know I would not be able to ignore what I feel for you for much longer. I don't care what you are or how dangerous it might be…I love you!"

Edward looked at me intensely when I said I loved him

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes..."

"Even though I'm a monster…that I'm not human?"

"Yes…even though you are not human. But you are no monster."

A slow grin spread across his face "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..." he said softly and brought his face down to mine "I'm going to try something...be very still"

"Okay" I whispered

He smiled again and lifted my head up pressing his lips softly against mine. A rush of warmth spread through me, I felt dizzy. He pulled back too soon and I couldn't help myself, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him back to me pressing my lips eagerly against his. He lifted me with ease, never breaking our kiss, and sat me on top of the counter so that I was more even with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and drew him as close to me as possible. His body stiffened suddenly, and before I knew it he was on the other side of the room his back pressed against the wall.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

He looked upset "It's not your fault...it's just...we have to be careful, I can't lose control with you... Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me. The thought of you, still, white, cold… to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes… it would be unendurable. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

He paused for a moment and cocked his head to the side "Alice is here…"

I frowned and slipped off the counter. I wasn't ready for him to leave me.

"She's waiting outside, she needs to talk with me for a minute" he walked slowly back over to me and kissed my forehead softly, his lips lingered on my skin for a moment before he pulled away and sighed

"I wish you could feel the… complexity… the confusion… I feel when I'm with you."

"You'll come back" I said more to convince myself than anything else

He looked deeply into my eyes placing a cool hand against my face "You should hope that I don't"

His words made me wince "Please don't talk that way..."

He smiled crookedly and let out a small laugh "Damn it, Bella! You'll be the death of me, I swear you will."

"So…Where are you going?"

His face became hard instantly "I'm going to make you safe again"

"You are not talking about going after...that...those..."

"I will not have you in danger! I read his mind...James...hunting is his obsession; he'll never leave you alone. I have to end it"

"Edward! He's dangerous..."

"So am I" he growled and tore his hand away from me.

He pressed his lips tightly together and closed his eyes "Stay with Alice, do not go anywhere alone...promise me"

I was scared, what if something happened to him?

His eyes snapped open "Promise me" he demanded

"I will stay with her" I bit my lip "Be careful..."

* * *

**EPOV**

I left Bella and went to meet Alice outside.

"How is she?" she questioned

I laughed "You wouldn't believe how well she is taking all of this, she knows what we are...some kid on the reservation told her everything."

Alice's face brightened "Good, now I don't have to keep anything from her!"

I shook my head and sighed "Watch her Alice…do not let her out of your sight!"

Alice's happiness drained away and she look worried, more so than I had ever seen her.

"You are going to find him…" she said but it was not a question

"Yes"

She sighed "James, and the female…Victoria…they left shortly after arriving at our house. Laurent stayed awhile, he is not going to stay with the other two anymore. James and Victoria keep changing their minds…so I can't see what will happen"

"I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession — and he wants her, Alice — her, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight, he might not have bothered. But when I defended Bella… well, that made it a lot worse. He's not used to being thwarted, no matter how insignificant the object. He thinks of himself as a hunter and nothing else. His existence is consumed with tracking, and a challenge is life's greatest gift to him. Suddenly we've presented him with a beautiful challenge — a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting one vulnerable human. You wouldn't believe how euphoric he is now. It's his favorite game, and we've just made it his most exciting game ever."

"I'm just nervous because I don't know…the outcome"

"I am going to hunt them down, and I'm going to kill them" I said confidently "Just take care of her…please…"

Alice nodded "Of course, I love her too you know!"

"Thank you" I whispered and took off before she could say anything more

I was going to find them…and when I did I was going to ripe them to pieces, like I should have done in the first place…

* * *

**So yeah long time no update huh? Well I had an okay chapter and when I edited it on this website I added tons more too it and it was like freakin awesome! I went to save it and I guess there was a glitch and well, it didn't save leaving me with the not so great chapter. I was so upset that I couldn't write any more to it because I couldn't remember what I had changed and so on...so I finally did the best I could and came up with what you just read. From now on I will only edit stuff in my word processor and not on here because this is the second time this has happened to me :( I'm sorry guys that this is less that great but I will try to make the next one better! So so sorry...**


	13. Unexpected

**These Characters Belong to me...if only...**

**But alas these characters do not belong to me they belong to the very lucky Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**…**

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
_

_This fire rising through my being  
_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you  
_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive  
_

_I can feel you all around me  
_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing  
_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling  
_

_Savoring this heart that's healing  
_

_Take my hand  
_

_I give it to you  
_

_Now you own me  
_

_All I am  
_

_You said you would never leave me  
_

_I believe you  
_

_I believe  
_

_I can feel you all around me  
_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing  
_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling  
_

_Savoring this heart that's healed_

**…**

* * *

**EPOV**

The last place I knew for sure that James and Victoria were, was at my house. I ran straight there and could smell their scent right away, causing a growl to rip through me. Emmett came rushing out of the house looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Edward! Dude, I am so glad I caught you! What are you...crazy? You can't go after those two alone!" he practically yelled as he bounded over to me

I rolled my eyes _Damn it Alice_. I had not thought about it at the time, but of course she would call them, and tell them what I was planning on doing.

I sighed "I can take care of this Emmett, there's no need to get any of you involved"

"You know…for someone so smart you really act like you have no sense sometimes!" he said and thrust out his finger towards me "Bella is not just important to you…the rest of us don't know her really, but we trust Alice, and she saw her as a part of this family. Besides, if she is important to you, then she is important to us, and when someone messes with one of us, then they mess with us all!" he said passionately

I almost laughed at how worked up he was, but decided against it.

"So what do you suggest?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest

He shrugged "I guess...that you let me go with you…to help"

Rosalie came bursting out of the house "Oh no, I don't even think so Emmett! You are not getting involved in this!" she screeched

To my complete and utter surprise Emmett wheeled around to face her "Oh just Shut up Rosalie! I am sick to death of your selfish attitude! What is your problem?" he yelled angrily

Rosalie looked stunned, she had stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide. Emmett hardly ever went up against her, but when he did he was never harsh with her like he was now.

"Well?" Emmett roared

"Fine…go!" she huffed and spun around and ran into the house slamming the door

Emmett turned back around to face me "We better go, and start tracking them now. I think we have wasted enough time!"

I raised my eyebrows and grinned "Let's go…"

I took off and Emmett was right beside me. We ran for awhile in silence, following their scent until suddenly the two scents forked off in separate directions. Emmett and I came to a stop.

"I'll take James" I growled

Emmett nodded "Go get him little bro" he grinned suddenly "I think I'll enjoy making Victoria eat her little smart ass comments!"

"Be safe…" I said

"You too Edward…"

We headed in the opposite directions. James's scent was becoming stronger…I was getting close. I picked up my speed, and after about a half hour of running I came to a stop. James was leaning against a tree; his face was pulled into a grimace.

"Good…I wondered when you would finally show" he growled

"You are going to be very sorry I did"

He laughed "is that so?"

I smirked "You made a big mistake, deciding to mess with her…"

"That human girl?" he laughed "She is nothing…weak…pathetic…the only thing she is good for is food, and by the way she smelled…" he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as if he could still smell her. Then he opened his eyes and a smile spread across his face "She will be very tasty. I think I shall enjoy draining her more than…"

I growled fury consuming me and charged at him before he could finish his sentence…

* * *

**BPOV**

When Edward left to go speak with Alice outside I decided this would probably be the only chance I had for privacy for awhile. I made my way upstairs and grabbed a pair of baggy sweat pants, and a tank top from my dresser. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower; I was a complete mess from my time spent running, and falling in the woods. After I was dressed I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror. There was a gash across my cheek and a couple smaller cuts on my face and neck, as well as on my arms. I sighed, and picked up my brush running it through my tangled hair as I made my way back to my bedroom. Alice was sitting cross legged on the edge of my bed flipping through a book. She looked up automatically when I entered.

"Bella!" she said and jumped up, coming and throwing her arms around me

I smiled tiredly "Hey Alice…sorry that I have caused your family so much trouble!" I said as I hugged her back and my cheeks felt warm, I mist have been blushing

She pulled back and rolled her eyes, taking the brush from my hand "Don't be ridiculous! Come sit on the floor and I'll brush your hair!" she said happily

I laughed; it didn't surprise me that Alice would enjoy doing something like brushing someone's hair. "It won't do me any good to argue with you" is was more of a statement than a question

This time Alice laughed lightly "Why Bella, you know me so well, already!"

I sat on the floor in front of the bed and Alice climbed up behind me. She ran the brush gently though my long hair. "So…your not afraid of me now are you?" she questioned an edge of worry in her voice

"No!" I cried and tilted my head up and looked at her "I know that your family is not like those other vampires, or else you all wouldn't have come to help me…how did you know I was there anyways?

"Well...some vampires have special gifts, things they can do that others can't, or things that they can do better than others. As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal — much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, and we are made to be physically attractive to our prey. Then there are those of us like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. Edward for example...he can hear what everyone is thinking…everyone except for you, that is. You are the first person he has ever encountered that he could not hear."

She paused, and had stopped brushing my hair, so I stood up and sat on the bed pulling my knees up to my chest. She turned and sat Indian style facing me.

"He can hear everyone…what they are thinking…but not me?" I said slowly trying to make it make sense

Alice nodded and smiled "Yes and it's been quite frustrating for him" she giggled "I have a feeling that had it been anyone else in the world that he couldn't hear, it would have bothered him slightly of course…but because it's you he can not hear it drives him insane"

I could feel my eyes widen "Why can't he hear me? Is there something wrong with me?"

She frowned "I'm not sure why he can't hear you…I'm sure it's nothing, your brain must just be work differently…"

I was kind of relieved Edward couldn't hear me, I couldn't imagine him listening to all the private thoughts that went through my head…but then I was frustrated as well, what made me different from everyone else?

"So Edward can hear others thoughts, and Jasper can affect people's moods" she said suddenly and I could tell she was trying to change the subject.

I raised my eyebrows "What do you mean affect people's moods?"

Alice thought for a moment her brows furrowed together "Oh…in the woods, didn't you feel a calmness at one point that wasn't there before?"

I thought back to the event in the woods and realization hit. After the rest of the Cullens came, including Jasper I had felt a wave of calmness take over causing me to relax slightly even though at the time I was still in…what was his name…James?...arms.

I nodded "I think so…"

Alice smiled brightly "That was Jasper! He can alter moods of people to the way he wants them to feel…it doesn't work all the time, but that's a rarity. It can be very useful!" she said sounding proud, and I remembered that Jasper was the one she was with.

I smiled "He's yours…right?"

"All mine" she said and giggled

"What about you? You said that you had a gift too" I wondered out loud

"Oh yeah…got kind of off track there for a moment. Well, I can…see the future. Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts. So that's how I saw what was happening with you. I saw Edward find you with those nomads and I alerted the rest of the family." She stopped talking for a moment and then looked like something had just dawned on her "Remember when I showed up at your house and ended up cooking with you?"

"Yes" I said puzzled. _What did this have to do with anything,_ I wondered silently?

"I came because I saw you with the nomads in the woods; I figured it was going to happen that day…"

"You kept me in the house…You came to save me?"

Alice nodded "Of course!"

"But you didn't even know me…"

"I know but I knew we would be friends…and I knew that you would end up with Edward" she said and smiled.

Her expression changed suddenly and she looked serious "It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?" she questioned

I sat silently for a moment "He really loves me?"

Alice's face softened again and she nodded "From the moment he laid eyes on you."

I felt my cheeks begin to burn and I knew I must be beat red because Alice broke out into a hysterical laugh and then came and wrapped her cold arms around me.

"Oh Bella, I've never seen someone blush so much!

I laughed "Gee thanks!"

"Okay okay, I think it's time you got some rest! Lay down and go to sleep, I'll be right here if you need anything." She said as she let me go, and was standing next to my bed within half a second; It still surprised me how fast they could move.

"Okay" I said not objecting at all

I laid back great fully against the pillow and pulled the covers over me. I was exhausted! As soon as I closed my eyes I immediately began to doze off. I must have been more tired than I figured. Edwards face flashed in my mind and I wondered what he was doing now.

"Edward…he will be okay right?" I whispered sleepily

I faintly heard Alice's reply "I hope so…" as sleep overcame me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I slammed into James, pinning him against the tree he was leaning against. He growled loudly, my hand tightened in a death grip around his neck. I was not letting him go!

"You better hope I make this fast" I growled

"You're the one who should hope that_ I_ make this fast...matter of fact you should be begging me to make her death fast as well" he spit and brought his hand up quickly to mine that was around his neck and dug his nails into me.

I leaned in to tear at him with my teeth but a sharp pain shot through my back close by my shoulder...the deep stinging sensation began to spread and I knew another vampire had bit me...I was ripped away from James. I spun angrily on my attacker and saw Victoria standing there grinning.

"Why hello lover boy!" she purred

I shot out towards her but was grabbed by the back of my neck, and thrown to the ground. James was over me in an instant, his arms were pinning mine to the ground, his face distorted in anger and inches from my own.

"You couldn't have thought it would be so easy…you couldn't have thought you would be able to kill _me_" he laughed mockingly

I trashed against him, I could hear something odd it sounded like a female's yelp, and I realized that Emmett must have caught up and be fighting Victoria. I finally maneuvered myself so that I was able to sink my teeth into James's hand, ripping away a good chunk of skin. I spit what I had ripped from him out quickly and He howled in pain and loosened his grip enough giving me the perfect opportunity. I was able to plant my feet against his chest during his distraction. I thrust my legs out as hard as I could, sending him flying backwards. I sprang to my feet just in time to see him crash into a tree. The force of his collision knocked the huge tree right over. I took off after him, and in the corner of my eye I could see Victoria's red hair somewhere far off to the right of me. I didn't have time to investigate but as I ran towards James I could hear the screams and grunts coming from their direction. Funny…it almost sounded like two females…

I slammed myself against James again, who was starting to stand up, knocking him over onto the ground once more. This time I didn't give him a chance to say a word or make another move. I tore at him with all my strength, ripping pieces of him away with ease. He growled and cried out with pain and surprise. It was like he was far away somewhere and not right in front of me. I didn't stop, didn't think until there was nothing more to destroy, only bits and pieces lying all around. I sat back on my legs and stared at the horrifying sight in front of me. I didn't even know I had it in me to kill so brutally. I needed to burn the pieces that were left but the sick realization that I had not even thought about grabbing any matches or a lighter dawned on me. Emmett I thought despretley…

I pulled myself to my feet and ran towards the direction I had seen them in. There was only silence now.

I saw the fire first, the flames were bright and high, and the smell was putrid. I decided not to breath so that I couldn't smell the burning vampire. As I came upon the Fire I almost didn't believe who was standing next to it.

"Rosalie?" I called out as I slowed to a walk and approached her

She just looked at me her face full of fury

"That Bitch bit me!" she spit out angrily and held out her wrist which had a small bite mark right in the middle

"But…How did…What are you doing here?" I finally managed to get out

She grinned and shrugged "I felt bad about the way that I had acted…and so I came to help too"

I couldn't keep the smile from spreading across my face, and I went and pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly

"That doesn't mean I approve of you and that…that…Oh what's her name, Bella?"

I nodded

"I still think she is only going to cause us trouble…especially you…but Emmett is right, we are family, and we stick together no matter what. If she is really that important to you…well then I guess I'll just have to at least try and pretend I care what happens to her" she said bitterly but there was a hint of playfulness in her voice

I don't think I had ever respected Rosalie as much as I did right now. I gave her another tight squeeze. "Thank you" I whispered

She rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah, your making me sick with all this mushy talk…let's go set the other one on fire so we can get out of here…it smells awful!"

I grabbed the lighter she held out, and took off to where James lay in thousands of pieces, Rosalie followed closely behind.

"Oh wow…you really did the job thoroughly huh?" she said her voice full of surprise, awe, and even a little nervousness

"I don't really remember it too much…It was like the anger I had just completely took over me" I said as I pushed all of the pieces into a pile

"I've never seen…" Rosalie began but I cut her off

"Can we not talk about this" I asked with a tone of desperation in my voice. I always knew I was a monster but this just proved how right I was…

"Sure…So where did Emmett go?" she questioned

I hadn't thought too much about him since I saw Rosalie. "I…I'm not sure. I though it was him who was fighting Victoria...He was supposed to be tracking her…"

Before I could finish Rosalie was off running in the direction that I had come from when I had split up with him. I hurriedly gathered the rest of what used to be James and set the whole thing on fire. I had forgotten to stop breathing before hand and the smell burned my nose. I winced and stopped breathing immediately and watched the fire heighten. As soon as I was sure that it wasn't going to fade out anytime soon, I took off after Rosalie. I followed her scent until I got to the place Emmett and I had forked off from each other. I could smell a mix of him, Rosalie and Victoria's scent now and I concentrated on his. I ran for several miles before I caught up with Rosalie. As I finally caught up to her I slowed to her pace…I was much faster than any of the others in my family and her pace was much slower in comparison to mine.

"Any sign of him yet?" I asked

"No" she growled

I decided it was best not to speak and we continued to run in silence. We followed Emmett's scent as it zigzagged every which way. Once I think we even ran in a large circle. Finally after two hours of running Rosalie gasped and then screamed…

I could see the fire in the distance

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie sob…

* * *

**uh oh....**

**p.s did ya'll see Twilight yet, what did ya'll think? I myself thought old Rob Pattz was pretty sexy :)**

**P.S.S The song at the beginning is All around me by Flyleaf**


	14. Bleed it out

**These Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer (Lucky ****) haha just kidding**

**

* * *

**

**...**

_Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind  
Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose  
Truth is, you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out, laid down there  
With the shovel up out of reach somewhere  
Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in, _

_I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away,I bleed it out! _

_Go, stop this show  
Choppy words in that sloppy flow  
Shotgun opera, Lock and Load  
Cock it back and then watch it go  
Mama help me, I've been cursed.  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him, he knows he works  
Fuck, this hurts. I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I won't be satisfied  
So why, try ignoring him?  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When I bring that chorus in._

_I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out!_

_I've opened up these scars!  
I'll make you face this!  
I've pulled myself so far!  
I'll make you face this, now!_

_I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

**_..._**

_

* * *

_

**APOV**

Bella was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. I felt sorry for her; she had a horrible day, and on top of it had learned that both Vampires and Werewolves existed. I couldn't believe how well she was handling this, it was amazing how readily she accepted everything…and she wasn't even afraid.

As the minutes and hours ticked by, Bella tossed and turned. I had never watched a human sleep before and it was fascinating! Earlier, I was startled when Bella suddenly called out Edward's name. I thought she had woke, and was asking for him so I rushed to her bedside. I almost spoke to her but realized her eyes were still closed and her breathing was still deep and even. I had to stifle a laugh when she moaned lightly and said Edward's name again. Bella must talk in her sleep I had thought to myself. I went and sat back in the chair I had placed by the window. She called for Edward periodically throughout the rest of the night, telling him not to leave her, and that she loved him.

I was ecstatic! I knew he loved her and obviously she felt the same.

It was four in the morning now, and neither Charlie nor Edward was back. I was getting very nervous. I had tried focusing on the future several times earlier but things kept changing and I had gotten frustrated. There was nothing I could do, I couldn't go and help. I had to stay with Bella, so I had shut myself off somewhere around two, to keep myself from going insane. There was no point in worrying…

The sound of a car pulling in startled me and I jumped up. Edward! I thought happily and quietly slipped out of the room. I made my way downstairs, and the front door opened as soon as I reached the last step. Charlie raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw me.

I felt a rush of disappointment, but I kept my face neutral.

"Oh, hi Chief!" I said trying to sound as if my being here was the most normal thing in the world.

"Alice…what are you doing here?" he questioned sounding exhausted. I could see the deep purple bags under his eyes, and he looked extremely pale.

"Oh…uh…Bella called me earlier, she was kind of nervous being here by herself, and Esme said it was okay for me to come keep her company…I hope that's not a problem!"

Charlie visibly relaxed, and shook his head. "No, that's fine. Matter of fact, I suggested she have someone stay here with her but she just brushed me off. Guess this old lonely house must have gotten to her." He said as he laid his gun beside the door and took off his police jacket, hanging it on the coat rack.

"What are you doing up so early?"

I smiled "Oh, I was just having a hard time sleeping…thought I'd come down and get a glass of water" I said quickly

"Okay, then…I have to go get some sleep. I have to be back at the station at six…guess that really doesn't give me much time huh" he said and smiled lazily

"No sir" I said and shook my head

He sighed tiredly "Goodnight Alice…you better try and get some rest too"

"I will! Goodnight Chief!"

He turned and trudged up the stairs nosily. I heard him open up Bella's door. After a few seconds it shut quietly and I heard him go into his own room and shut the door. Awww, I thought, how sweet! He was checking on her.

I could get so sentimental sometimes…

I walked back up the stairs noiselessly unlike Charlie, and slipped back into Bella's room and shut the door. I sighed and took my seat back by the window. I was disappointed it hadn't been Edward. Where was he? Was he okay?

* * *

**EPOV**

No, No, No I thought wildly. Oh please…It can't possibly be…Not Emmett…Not because of me…

We reached the fire quickly and I could smell nothing but the putrid smell of the burning vampire. I had smelled the awful smell enough tonight to last me a lifetime…and for me that could mean forever.

The flames had already consumed whoever it had been, but the smell was still horridly strong, and the flames were still high, meaning it couldn't have happened too long ago.

Rosalie was on her knees off to the side of me rocking back and forth, sobbing tearlessly.

My eyes scanned the area…there was no sign of anyone. I felt panic rising in me, and I knew if I didn't do something I might possibly lose it like Rosalie had already done. I had to be strong for her…I had to think rationally.

I caught a faint scent that caused me to growl involuntarily. I whipped my head towards the smell…a vampire. I ran to where the smell had been coming from, but it was hard to track any kind of scent positively, with that fire burning.

I could faintly pick up Emmett's scent, Victoria's, as well as this scent, that was definitely another vampire. It was somewhat familiar but I couldn't place it.

A few moments passed with me standing when it hit me…Wait! I did know who it was…Laurent…the other that was with James and Victoria…

A new burst of hope revived me! Maybe…

"Rosalie!" I shouted and turned to where she should have still been sitting; only she wasn't there.

My eyes caught her movement; she was running straight towards the fire. My feet were propelling me forward towards her, before I was even conscious that I was moving

"Rosalie!" I tried to shout again to snap her out of it, but the words were choked up in my throat, it came out barley audible

I sprung forward, and tackled her right as she went to leap into the flames. I had caught her in mid air sending us both crashing to the ground!

"Damn it!" I shouted "What where you thinking!"

She didn't move or even acknowledge me, she curled into a ball, her eyes were glazed over.

"Rosalie!" I said and shook her "It might not be…Emmett! I think we jumped to conclusions. I smelled Laurent…he was here…it could be him!"

Rosalie's eyes focused on my face but seemed far off "Edward…" she whispered weakly

She didn't look like the Rosalie I had always known…full of fire. She looked broken, her eyes were almost lifeless and I could feel her trembling in my arms. It was as if the very essence of life had been drained from her.

"You have to get up…he's alive I know it. It wasn't him Rosalie…it can't be!"

Rosalie closed her eyes and I could feel her go limp in my hands. I shook her violently

"Did you hear me?" I yelled "Don't give up on him yet…we will find him!"

A gut wrenching sob escaped her lips and she shook her head.

"We are too late" she wailed

I grabbed her and picked her up, carrying her in my arms, and began to run.

I ran the same direction we had come from. Rosalie never moved in my arms, she just lay there limply and a sob would escape her lips every so often.

I noticed I wasn't running as fast as usual…and then I noticed just how hard I was pushing myself to keep going. The combination of all the events today had taken its toll, and I was beginning to weaken. I knew that if I didn't feed sometime soon, I wouldn't be able to keep my strength up.

Finally I broke through to the clearing where the other two fires that Rosalie and I had set still burned dully. I was closer to the one which had held what remained of James. It was only small flames now and I knew it would be burning itself out shortly.

I scanned the area wildly for any sign of Emmett, but there was none.

Out of nowhere someone spoke loudly Where the hell is he...

I turned thinking that it was spoken out loud but when I still didn't see anyone I realized that I had heard someone's thoughts.

"Emmett?" I cried out

Rosalie shifted for the first time and opened her eyes "Emmett…" she whispered "he's gone…"

"Edward! Oh man I was so worried about you!" he called back, and I caught sight of him barreling out of the woods somewhere close by the other fire a little less than half a mile away.

Relief and exhaustion overcame me, and I sunk to my knees. I was still holding Rosalie tightly in my arms, and her eyes were opened but she looked confused and dazed.

Emmett was in front of us in no time, he had a big goofy grin on his face until he saw me on my knees holding Rosalie who was just staring straight up.

His face then became distorted with confusion, and then worry, as he rushed over to us. He dropped to his knees in front of me

"What happened?" He said his voice filled with panic "What is she doing here? Did something happen to her?"

I shook my head slowly, relief still washing over me in waves

"She came because she felt bad about the way she had acted…she killed Victoria, if it hadn't been for her help…well, I probably wouldn't be here. We went looking for you, and well…we came upon a fire and thought…thought…"

Emmett looked confused again for a moment and then his face dawned with realization "y..you thought…me?" he stuttered

I nodded and his eyes went directly to Rosalie "Oh shit…" he mumbled, and grabbed her from my arms, and cradled her in his own

"Babe! Babe! It's me, I'm fine!"

Rosalie groaned "why am I dreaming this? Why can't I just die?"

Emmett laughed and sat Rosalie up facing him holding her by her arms "Rosalie…your not imaging this babe, I set that fire…Laurent attacked me! That son of a b…he tricked us all into thinking that he didn't want to be apart of James and Victoria anymore…if Edward had of been there he would have seen through his thoughts and caught it…oh well…I got him" Emmett laughed "I got him REAL good!"

Rosalie finally snapped back to reality, her eyes widened "Emmett!" she squealed, and threw her arms around him

He laughed "Yeah"

"I am soooooo sorry about the way I acted, and treated you. I love you so much! Please don't ever leave me" she sobbed

Emmett raised his eyebrows at me "You guys really thought I was a goner huh" he said quietly

I nodded "Yeah…I had to stop her…she was uh…running straight towards the fire, because she thought…well, she thought…"

Emmett growled and ripped Rosalie away from him cutting me off "What!? Are you nuts!?" he bellowed

She shook her head "I can't live without you Em…"

He pulled her back against him quickly and held her tightly. The three of us sat there in silence for a long time...

I finally pulled myself up, I needed to see Bella, but the burning in the back of my throat was becoming unbearable. There was no way I could go to her in this state of mind. I had to hunt.

"I need to hunt…" I said simply to the others

Emmett nodded and stood bringing Rosalie up with him.

"We might as well hunt too" he said and she nodded

"Yeah, I'm drained" she whispered

All's it took was one look at her and I couldn't agree more "I can see…you look awful" I joked

Her hands automatically flew up to her hair causing both Emmett and I to laugh.

"Ugh! You think you are sooo funny!" she grumbled

Emmett kissed the top of her head and offered to carry her. She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove.

"Let's just go" she said

The three of us took off. We ran until we reached a close by area we knew was overpopulated, and then I broke off from them, telling them I would meet them back at the house later.

I hunted for awhile. I wanted to make sure that I over fed myself so that I wouldn't be taking any chance being around Bella. After I had my overfill of blood I took off towards Bella's.

The blood had replenished me, and I was able to make it to her house in half the time it took me to get all the way out there. As I broke through the trees into her back yard I looked at how bright the sky already was, and could see that it was going to be a very sunny day. I sighed…no school for us today.

I went around the side of the house heading towards the front yard to check and see if Charlie's cruiser was here, and Alice's waving arms from Bella's window caught my attention. I looked up to see her nearly pressed up against the window, a look of pure joy on her face. I realized how hard it must have been for her to sit back and wait to see what happened.

Good morning I thought silently

Oh don't you Good Morning me, you had better get in here and tell me EVERYTHING! She replied mentally

Is Charlie already gone?

She nodded yeah, he left about awhile ago, probably five forty ish…he didn't even come home until around four. I think the nomads were causing a lot of trouble around this area.

Alright, meet me downstairs, don't wake Bella yet…please… I said and she gave a quick nod, and disappeared from the window

I walked to the front door and Alice was already there holding it open for me. I laughed

"Wow! You must be really anxious to hear all the details huh?" I questioned playfully

* * *

**Okay I was still writing but thought I would throw this part up real quick so that you all wouldn't have to keep worrying about Emmett. I love him too much to kill him off hehe! I didn't want to get sidetracked with Thanksgiving and I have to work Friday and Sat so I don't know when I'll be able to update again maybe Sunday? I didn't want ya'll to have to wait that long on that cliffy haha sorry about that! Can I just say that I absolutely love every single one of my reviewers, you guys crack me up!!! I soooo brag about you to my friends who know I write lol. You guys seriously make me laugh out loud sometimes and I really appreciate it and look forward to hearing from the people who review regularly...I'm like ohh I can't wait to see what so and so has to say hehe. I love you I love you I love you!!!! Okay okay I'll shut up now...**

P.S The song at the beginning is Bleed it Out by Linkin Park (My all time favorite!)


	15. What are you doing here?

**These Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**…**

_**I'm not loving you,**_

_**way I wanted to**_

_**What I had to do**_

_**Run away from you**_

_**Im in love with you**_

_**But the vibe is wrong**_

_**And it haunted me **_

_**all the way home**_

_**so you'll never know**_

_**never never know**_

_**never know enough**_

_**Till its over, love**_

_**Till we lose control**_

_**System over load**_

_**Screaming no no no no no**_

_**I'm not loving you**_

_**The way I wanted to**_

_**I can't keep my cool **_

_**So I keep it true**_

_**I got something to lose**_

_**So I gotta move**_

_**I can't keep myself **_

_**And still keep you too**_

**…**

* * *

**BPOV**

I could hear Edward calling my name. I looked around but I was standing alone in the middle of a huge green meadow.

"Edward?" I called back

My vision started to dim and fade out, and I started to panic. I struggled to stay in the meadow, Edward was there somewhere and I needed to find him. His voice became louder, clearer, as the darkness closed in on me…

"Bella…" came his velvety voice once more, and I felt something cold pressed against the side of my cheek

I opened my eyes regretfully, fearing that once I did, he would be lost with my dream that I had fought so hard to stay in. I was surprised to find Edward's face inches from mine and that the coldness I felt against my face was his hand.

"Edward!" I cried out excitedly, all the sleepiness washing away instantly

He smiled crookedly "Good morning Bella" his eyes were a beautiful light golden color

I sat up and threw my arms around his neck. He pulled me onto his lap swiftly. I sighed as he nuzzled his head against my neck. It amazed me how comfortable I was with him so soon. I hardly knew him but it didn't feel that way, not at all. It felt like…I had always been his, he had always been mine.

"Where's Alice?" I questioned quietly

"I sent her home, I'm here now…that is if you want me to be" he said a hint of playfulness in his voice

"I want you to stay" I said softly…_how could I not_ I thought?

Edward pulled his head up to look at me, he was grinning "Well Love, why don't I go downstairs and cook you some breakfast while you get up and get ready?"

I turned my head to glance at the clock, and groaned "we don't have much time…we are gonna be late for school"

Edward looked mischievous suddenly "What if I already had Alice call your dad and tell him you weren't feeling good, and that you were just going to stay home today?"

I raised my eyebrows "Really?" I questioned and he nodded

"I thought maybe we could just spend some time together today…just me and you. Plus I wouldn't be able to go to school today anyways, and I uh…well…I just didn't feel comfortable letting you out of my sight yet…I feel very…protective…of you." He looked nervous

I smiled, and he relaxed

"Sounds good to me…But why wouldn't you be able to go to school?"

He was silent for a moment "Well…It is going to be a rare day in Forks…it's going to be very sunny"

"Sunny?" as soon as the question came out of my mouth I felt stupid. Of course he couldn't go out into the sun…he was a vampire.

"You can't go into the sun" I stated quickly

He nodded "Yes…but not for the reason your probably thinking" he said and smirked

I raised my eyebrows "Doesn't it hurt you or…."

"What? Turn me to dust" he laughed

Now I really felt stupid! I could feel my cheeks burning.

"It's okay, common misconception. But no it doesn't hurt or kill us, we just…well we…" he paused again and looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"I'll show you later today sometime" he said finally, and in one fluid motion he lifted me off of the bed as he stood up. "Okay…I'll have breakfast done by the time your ready."

I raised my eyebrows again "You can cook?" I asked surprised, he was just full of surprises

He grinned slyly "Guess you'll find out soon enough"

I laughed lightly "Okay then Mr. Cullen, but don't think just because I like you, I won't be a harsh critic!"

He looked pained "Like?" he gripped his heart with his hands "Ouch"

I laughed again and gave him a playful shove towards the door "You know what I meant!"

He laughed and it literally made me weak in the knees

"Don't make me wait too long, Love!" he called, he was already downstairs

I leaned against the wall and waited for my heart to slow down. Every time he had called me Love my heart had sped up ten times its normal rate. I breathed in a slow breath and then went to pick out my clothes.

The sun was streaking in brightly, beneath the closed curtains, and Edward had said it would be a rare day in Forks, so I figured it would be pretty warm today. I pulled a pair of blue jean shorts and a black tank top out of my closet.

After I had gotten a shower, did my hair, and got dressed with record braking speed, I bounced down the stairs. There was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I headed towards it, but a pair of cool hands covered my eyes from behind causing me to gasp, and jump.

"It's just me" Edward breathed in my ear causing me to gasp again slightly, but this time from the pure delight of feeling his breath on my skin. "Just walk, I'll guide you"

I did what I was told and he guided me for a few seconds.

"Okay" he said and slipped his hands from my eyes

The kitchen table was filled with food. There were plates full of Bacon, eggs, biscuits, pancakes, grits, oatmeal, a fresh bowl of fruit, and a huge glass of orange juice. I turned around to face him my eyes wide with disbelief.

"You cooked all of this…just for me?"

He nodded and grinned "Well...yeah!"

"Bu…But we didn't even have all of this stuff in the house. Where did you get it from?" I asked still amazed

He shrugged "I had to run to the store really quick to pick up some stuff…"

I laughed "You are amazing!" I cried out, and threw my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and laughed lightly "No, you must just be easy to please…this is nothing really, just wait until I actually have time to really spoil you."

I smiled and stood on my tip toes bringing my face closer to his. His face became serious, and he leaned down to make up the space still between us. I closed my eyes as his cool lips pressed against mine.

His arms tightened around me pressing me closer against him. A small moan escaped my lips and his kiss became harder…hungrier. I melted into him, losing all sense of the world. His tongue slipped past my lips into my mouth, sending a shiver of excitement down my spine. I pressed against him harder and ran my tongue over his. He pulled away suddenly…

"Bella" he said throatily

I bit my lip and looked up at him. His eyes were darker than they were when he woke me up this morning, but they were still a golden color.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "Your breakfast is getting cold…"

He loosened his grip on me but didn't let go. I was glad that he held me still, my legs felt wobbly and my head was still fuzzy from the kiss. When he kissed me or touched me, and even when his breath swept across my skin, I felt…what was a good word…Dazzled?

He raised his eyebrows "What are you thinking?" he questioned

"wh..what?" I stuttered

"You just looked pretty deep in thought there"

Instead of telling him something like _Oh, I was just thinking about how you seem to dazzle me with all that you do. _I decided to use this opportunity to toy with him a little.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, do you mean you can't hear what I'm thinking?"

He looked surprised "Well, I…I…uh"

I laughed "You can hear everyone's thoughts can't you?"

He was clearly confused on how I knew this "Everyone's but yours" he stated

I nodded "That's what I thought" I said, and turned and walked over to the table, taking a seat at the place he had set for me.

I had to really fight to keep my face serious. I started scooping the different foods on to my plate and he took a seat across from me.

"Bella…How did you know that I could hear thoughts?" he questioned

I shrugged like it was no big deal. His eyes drilled into me and I could tell he was trying to pry into my mind unsuccessfully.

"Okay then" He said suddenly, smiling

I looked up; this time I was the one who was confused. He was just going to let it go?

He leaned back in his chair and yawned lazily. He locked his hands behind his head and lounged there watching me eat. I began to become a little nervous by his attitude. I felt like he wasn't really letting it go…he was just biding his time.

After I was finished I sighed contentedly. "That was really good! Where in the world did you learn to cook like that?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, and stood to gather up the dished. I got up and helped carry them into the kitchen. As soon as I set the dishes in the sink, Edward's arms wrapped tightly around my waist from behind and he pulled me to him. My back was pressed tightly against his chest.

He leaned very close to my ear, his lips brushing it lightly "So…are you going to tell me now" he breathed

I shivered and closed my eyes trying to keep control of myself. "Nope" I said trying to sound like he didn't affect me as much as he did, but it came shaky

I heard him chuckle quietly. "Hmmm, I think I can get it out of you" he breathed again but this time his lips brushed the bare skin right at the base of my neck, and lingered there.

My legs turned to jelly and I was losing all control over my emotions rapidly. I tried to speak, but the words were caught in my throat. I could feel him smile against my skin.

"Bella…Love…" he whispered and my heart sped up, pounding against my chest immediately. Not Fair!

He trailed kisses down across my shoulder. I had to lean back against him for support. He spun me around quickly so that I was facing him; his hands were pressed against the small of my back. He was smiling amusedly.

"Bella" he purred, and suddenly all traces of amusement drained out of his face, his eyes darkened, and he brought his lips to my neck.

He brushed them across my neck, up towards my ear where he paused and breathed heavily for a moment.

"You are utterly irresistible" he said hoarsely

His grip became firmer and he pressed me to him keeping his lips just under my ear.

"Tell me to go…" he whispered

"No!" I managed to get out

"I am losing control, Love…you are intoxicating me"

My heart began to speed up even more with a mixture of panic at the thought of him leaving me now, and of him calling me Love again, in only the way he could say it.

"Please don't go…" I whispered back

He drew his face back slightly to look at me; his eyes were now even darker than they were seconds before. His eyes bore into mine, and then his lips crashed down roughly on mine.

Although he said he was losing control, I could still feel him holding back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and met his kiss eagerly. I knew I should have helped him be more cautious…but I wanted him…badly.

He swept me up into his arms bridal style and carried me with ease up the stairs into my room. He kicked the door shut as soon as we were in. He set me down on my feet and pushed my back against the door. His lips covered mine again, his hands shot up to the sides of my neck. His whole body was pressed hard against mine. I felt the door giving behind me slightly against the force with which he was pressing against me.

This kiss was different…there was no control, he wasn't holding back. I could feel his finger tips press into my skin, and it began to hurt. I pressed a hand against his chest to try and ease him back a little, but he growled and before I knew what he was doing I was on the bed and he was over me.

He smiled crookedly but there was something different about it.

"Tell me to stop and I will…" he pleaded

I shook my head…Yes I was a little frightened, but I wanted this.

He hung his head for a moment. My tank top had come up a little exposing some of the skin right below my belly button, and his eyes caught the bare skin. He brought his lips down and pressed them against my stomach lightly. His hand came up and pushed my shirt up so that he could kiss higher. The feel of his cool lips against the heat of my stomach felt amazing.

"Edward" I moaned not even realizing I had said anything

He picked up his head and a smile began to spread across his face but he froze suddenly. His body stiffened and his face contorted in anger.

His face showed such hatred and disgust it made me cringe back against the bed. He growled sharply and sprang to his feet.

He turned and threw the door open, it slammed against the wall. I got up as quick as possible. What did I do?

I heard someone bang on the front door and then I heard the door slammed open followed by Edward's angry voice.

"What the hell are you doing here mutt?" he growled loudly

"I could ask you the same thing Bloodsucker!" I heard Jacob snarl his voice filled with just as much anger as Edward's

"Where's Bella?" he demanded

* * *

**Sorry to leave it hanging but didn't have time to finish and I said I'd have something up by tonight...so here ya go hehe! Hope ya'll had a great Thanksgiving, and sorry I haven't gotten a chance to respond to any reviews I haven't even got to read them yet! My wifi is acting up and I had to drive all the way to my sister's house with a disc to download this story onto her computer to be able to post it lol, yeah I did that all for you guys, why? Cuz your the best, and I promise I will get to the reviews from the previous chapter right after I post this!!!**

P.S The song at the beginning is the new Kayne West song Love Lockdown (his new cd rocks and I usually do't like his music)


	16. Heartless

****

These characters belong to...Why Stephenie Meyer of course!

**

* * *

****…**

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
_

_the coldest story ever told  
_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_to a woman so heartless..  
_

_How could you be so heartless?  
_

_Oh.. How could you be so heartless?  
_

_How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze  
_

_Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
_

_You know need to watch the way you talkin' to me_

_I mean after all the things that we've been through  
_

_I mean after all the things we got into  
_

_Hey, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
_

_Hey, I did some things but that's the old me  
_

_And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
_

_So you walk around like you don't know me  
_

_You got a new friend, well I got homies  
_

_But in the end it's still so lonely  
_

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
_

_the coldest story ever told  
_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul,_

_ to a woman so heartless..  
_

_How could you be so heartless?  
_

_Oh.. How could you be so heartless?  
_

_Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
_

_Baby let's just knock it off  
_

_They don't know what we been through  
_

_They don't know 'bout me and you  
_

_So I got something new to see  
_

_And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
_

_And we just gon' be enemies  
__  
Into the night...  
_

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
_

_the coldest story ever told  
_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_to a woman so heartless..  
_

_How could you be so heartless?  
_

_Oh.. How could you be so heartless? _

**…**

* * *

**EPOV**

"What the hell are you doing here mutt?" I growled, the fact that he was even here infuriated me

"I could ask you the same thing Bloodsucker!" he snarled in reply

"Where's Bella?" he demanded

"It's none of your concern where she is" I said lowly through clenched teeth. I wanted to rip his throat out right here but I knew it would hurt Bella to see something like that, and it took every ounce of self control I had not to.

"Bella!" Jacob called out and tried to push past me…I snapped.

My anger took control and I slammed him up against the wall, pinning him there.

"She wants nothing more to do with you, do you not understand that you hurt her beyond repair! Do you know that you almost got her KILLED?" I yelled slamming him hard against the wall again, and I could feel his bones giving beneath the weight of the pressure of my hands pushing against his chest.

"I almost got her killed? What the hell are you talking about?" he snarled

My lips pulled back into a smirk involuntarily "After _you_ left her last night, she took off into the woods…there was vampires out there, not like my family…the ones you _dogs_ fear so much, they got a hold of her, and had it not been for _ME_…"

Jacob snarled again and began to shake; he threw me off of him and rammed me back against the opposite wall, I was a little surprised by hid sudden display of strength.

"You should be careful how you talk to me bloodsucker! Bella is mine, stay away from her"

I threw his hands off of me and he took off up the stairs. I was right behind him.

* * *

**BPOV**

I could have sworn my stomach dropped all the way down to my feet. I was frozen beside my bed. Jacob was here? Why?

I knew nothing good could come of this, I had to get down there before things got out of hand but my feet wouldn't move.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob yell out

There was a huge bang like something was slammed against a wall.

I could hear their muffled voices but couldn't make out what was being said. I willed my feet to move but it was like my whole body was frozen in place.

I heard Jacob snarl and another loud bang followed by several more, mixed with grunts, growls, and snarls.

Heavy footsteps pounded quickly up the stairs, and Jacob appeared in my doorway. His face was full of worry at first and when he laid eyes on me, his eyes narrowed and then he looked furious. Edward appeared right behind him, not even half a second later.

Jacob took a step towards me "Bella…are you okay…What is he doing here?"

I felt my cheeks burning, matter of fact I don't think my cheeks had ever burned that much.

"B…Because…I…I want him here!" I stuttered

Jacob looked dumfounded for a moment like he just couldn't understand why I would ever want Edward here.

Edward had pushed past him and was standing in front of me protectively now.

"Like I said, she doesn't want you here…anymore!" Edward said, his voice low and full of menace

Jacob looked at me, his eyes pleading "Bella…Please, can we talk about this?"

Every fiber of my being screamed NO! But I knew that Jacob would never leave unless I talked to him. I placed my hand lightly on Edward's arm and he turned towards me.

"Can you please excuse us for just a minute?" I said quietly my voice shaky

"Are you sure?" he said and turned to glare at Jacob

I nodded

"I'll be right outside, and if that mutt so much as breaths wrong…" he growled

"Edward!" I practically begged

He nodded but looked furious, and when he strode past Jacob I heard a low growl rumble from him.

"In case you didn't know, I can hear everything going on in that head of yours…and No, you don't stand a chance!"

He walked out slamming the door behind him. I knew he would wait right there and it comforted me. I wondered what Jacob was thinking that made Edward say that he didn't have a chance.

Jacob smirked looking satisfied that I had made Edward leave and it made me angry! How dare he even show his face around here after what he did to me!

"Oh wipe that smirk off of your face Jacob! Don't think for one second that I _want_ to be alone with you, I just don't want you and Edward trying to rip out each other's throat, while I say what I have to say to you!" I said angrily

Jacob didn't look so smug anymore.

"Bella…" he said again and came to me quickly and threw his arms around me

I was so stunned by his sudden movement I just stood there my arms pressed by my side.

He stiffened immediately, and suddenly began sniffing me. At first I was confused, but then I remembered that he had said that he could smell Edward. He started with my hair then my face; he stopped by my lips and snarled loudly.

The bedroom door flew open, and Edward was there tearing Jacob away from me. He slammed him against the wall causing a loud bang, and I knew that is what all the noise must have been downstairs.

Edward had him pressed against the wall firmly and Jacob was snarling.

"Do not touch _MY_ Bella!" Edward growled "You are to never lay one of your filthy paws on her again, understand! Oh, and to what you are thinking, the answer is YES. "

When Edward said the answer is yes to what he was thinking, Jacob's eyes got huge and wide. He snarled, ripped an arm away from Edward and went to punch him in the face, but Edward caught it right before it made contact.

"_Your_ Bella?" Jacob spit "She will NEVER be yours!"

Edward smirked "Why don't you ask her yourself" He released Jacob, and was by my side again in an instant, he put his arm around my waist pulling me tightly against him.

Jacob looked absolutely stunned "Bella please tell me your not with him…" he said practically begging

"Who I am with is none of your business Jacob…But Yes…I'm with Edward…I love him!" I said coldly

Jacob's expression was a mixture of shock and hurt, and for some reason I could care less.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS" he bellowed

I looked up at Edward, he was glowering at Jacob.

"As a matter of fact I do…I know he's a vampire…and I don't care!" I stated

Jacob snarled and took a step forward "You don't care, how could you not care!" he cried throwing his hands up in disbelief "Have you lost your mind completely?!" he said angrily

"I also know what you are… you're a Werewolf…a dog, is that supposed to be better!" I shot back coldly, I knew it was a low blow but I wanted him to hurt just as bad as he had made me hurt.

Jacob's eyes widened and then he started shaking violently "Bella…Please…don't do this to me. I love you, and I know what I did was wrong, but I swear that was not even me…I was going through changes and I just went wild. I'm different now! I would never do anything else to hurt you!

"Jacob you and I are done…I don't even know you anymore!"

Jacob laughed bitterly "Oh but you know him…enough to be in Love with him?" he said thrusting his finger towards Edward

"Yes" I said simply

"Bella, think about everything we've been through! We have known each other our whole lives, you can't just turn your back on us!" he pleaded once more

"Jacob, I. DO. NOT. LOVE .YOU." I said emphasizing each word coldly " I don't think I ever did…I love Edward, and there is nothing you can do about it" I said my voice was icy and cruel

Jacob snarled "Bella, he has you under some spell! You don't love him, you love me…and I won't let you go that easy!"

Edward let me go quickly and was in Jacob's face

"You know dog, I think you heard what she had to say, now it's time for you to be going before I have to do something in front of Bella that I would rather her not see!" he growled

I began to tremble; I didn't want Jacob and Edward to get any more physical than they already had.

Jacob smirked "I'll go…for now, bloodsucker, your right about not wanting to do this in front of her…but believe me, it's because I would rather her not see me tear you to shreds! But don't think you can keep me away from her. Don't think that she's yours, because no matter what, she will always belong to me!" he said his voice thick with anger

Edward growled loudly and went to reach out for him but I screamed.

"Edward!"

His head snapped in my direction and I pleaded with him with my eyes. He nodded and turned back around to face Jacob.

They both stood there glaring at each other and suddenly Edward nodded to Jacob like they had just had their own private conversation.

"Leave!" he demanded

"This isn't over" Jacob said and then looked at me "We'll talk later Bella" he said and then turned, and I could hear his heavy footsteps retreat down the stairs.

The front door slammed shut, and he was gone.

* * *

**JPOV**

I bolted up the stairs; I had to make sure Bella was okay! I saw her standing by the bed, her hair was tousled, I narrowed my eyes. What was going on before I arrived?

I took a step towards her "Bella…are you okay…What is _he_ doing here?"

She blushed scarlet, and said she wanted him there. I felt sick! Why would she want _him_ here?

Edward pushed past me and stood in front of Bella…like he was protecting her from me, Ha!

"Like I said, she doesn't want you here…anymore!" Edward said

I ignored him and turned my attention back to Bella.

"Bella…Please, can we talk about this?" I said pleading with my eyes

I thought she would turn me down for a minute but a rush of relief flooded through me when she asked Edward to leave us alone for a moment. He glared at me but agreed and started out towards the door.

_If it comes down to Bella choosing between Edward and I, she will pick me_! I thought confidently.

When he reached me he stiffened slightly, and growled then he said something I wasn't expecting.

"In case you didn't know, I can hear everything going on in that head of yours…and No, you don't stand a chance!" he said and walked out slamming the door behind him.

I just smirked, he might be able to hear what's in my head, but he was the one who didn't stand a chance. Bella just kicked him out after all!

"Oh wipe that smirk off of your face Jacob! Don't think for one second that I _want_ to be alone with you, I just don't want you and Edward trying to rip out each other's throat, while I say what I have to say to you!" she said angrily

I felt the assuredness drain right out of me.

"Bella…" I said, and went to her, pulling her against me.

She just stood there.

My body stiffened, I could smell him on her. He was in her hair, her neck…her lips! HER LIPS!

I snarled and the bedroom door flew open. Edward rushed in and tore me away from her, slamming me against the wall once more. I was getting sick of this!

"Do not touch _MY_ Bella!" he growled. _His Bella _I thought bitterly _and why was his scent on her lips…was she kissing him?!_

"You are to never lay one of your filthy paws on her again, understand! Oh, and to what you are thinking, the answer is YES. " he said and I went crazy.

She was kissing _him_! I was able to tear one of my arms from his grip away, and threw a punch; he caught my hand right before it connected with his face, pissing me off even more! How the hell was he so fast?

"_Your_ Bella?" I spit with fury "She will NEVER be yours!"

Edward smirked "Why don't you ask her yourself" He said and let me go, so that he could go over to Bella. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him…she didn't try and stop him.

I was stunned "Bella please tell me you are not with _him_…" I begged

"Who I am with is none of your business Jacob…But Yes…I'm with Edward…I love him!" she said coldly

I felt like my world had come to an end…she loved him…impossible, she doesn't even know him!

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS" I bellowed, thinking that might knock some sense into her

"As a matter of fact I do…I know he's a vampire…and I don't care!" she said

I snarl ripped through me "You don't care, how could you not care!" I cried throwing my hands up in disbelief "Have you lost your mind completely?!" I said angrily

"I also know what you are… you're a Werewolf…a dog, is that supposed to be better!" she shot back coldly

She knew what I was…and she called me a dog… I started to shake with anger. I knew Edward must have told her what I was! I had to focus to keep from changing…If I changed now I wouldn't be able to control my actions…not with a bloodsucker in the room.

"Bella…Please…don't do this to me. I love you, and I know what I did was wrong, but I swear that was not even me…I was going through changes, and I just went wild. I'm better now! I would never do anything else to hurt you!

"Jacob you and I are done…I don't even know you anymore!" she said and I laughed bitterly

"Oh but you know him…enough to be in Love with him?" I said pointing a finger at Edward

"Yes" was all she said

Why was she doing this to me?

"Bella, think about everything we've been through! We have known each other our whole lives, you can't just turn your back on us!" I pleaded with her…I couldn't lose her

"Jacob, I. DO. NOT. LOVE .YOU." she said emphasizing each word coldly" I don't think I ever did…I love Edward, and there is nothing you can do about it"

Her voice was icy and cruel causing me to snarl, he must have some kind of power over her, because Bella would never be this…this…heartless!

"Bella, he has you under some spell! You don't love him, you love me…and I won't let you go that easy!" I tried

Edward came at me, and got in my face

"You know _dog_, I think you heard what she had to say, now it's time for you to be going before I have to do something in front of Bella that I would rather her not see!" he growled

I could see Bella was scared, and I didn't want her to hate me more than she already did.

I just smirked "I'll go…for now, bloodsucker, your right about not wanting to do this in front of her…but believe me, it's because _I_ would rather her not see me tear you to shreds! But don't think you can keep me away from her. Don't think that she's yours, because no matter what, she will always belong to me!" I said angrily

Edward growled loudly and went to reach out for me but Bella screamed

"Edward!"

His head snapped back in her direction, and He nodded and turned back around to face me.

We stood there glaring at each other and I had an idea _Meet me in the woods at Midnight tomorrow night…there is a clearing right before the boundry line between Forks and La Push…We can settle this then…just us _I thought, knowing he could hear inside my head.

Edward nodded in agreement

"Leave!" he demanded

"This isn't over" I said out loud, _your mine bloodsucker _I added silently.

"We will talk later Bella" I said

I turned and left the house. As soon as I reached the woods I finally allowed myself to change into my wolf form. I had been restraining myself for so long, it felt good to finally let go! I ran as fast as I could trying to block out all the pain I was feeling. I had to prepare for tomorrow night, I had to get her back...no matter what the cost! Bella was my heart and soul…I couldn't lose her, or I would lose myself!

* * *

**Yeah, so, not my finest piece of work! I don't blame you if you all send me hate mail telling me how much this sucked! I am just sooo tired and so frustrated with this wifi, I just tried to post this and guess what, yeah didn't work...so here I am trying to think about what the note I just wrote said...but of course I can't remember lol! So yeah, oh wait I wanted to thank all of my reviews, all the ones who have been reviewing for like, ever! I have come to get to know a lot of you and you guys really are the best! And to you brand new reviewers you guys rock too, and I can't wait to hear more from you guys, even if it is to tell me how much this chapter sucks! So thank ya'll for reading this, it's taken up a lot of my time lol, really! I luv ya'll!!! I'm going to take a nap now :)**

**P.S the song at the beginning is also one of Kanye West's new songs Heartless (it's on my profile on Myspace, for those of you who added me)**


	17. Our Time is Running Out

**These characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**_..._**

_I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated_

_I wanna break the spell that you've created_

_You're something beautiful, a contradiction_

_I wanna play the game, I want the friction_

_You will be the death of me_

_Yeah you will be the death of me_

_Bury it…_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

_And our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_We can't stop it screaming out_

_I wanted freedom_

_But I'm restricted_

_I tried to give you up_

_But I'm addicted_

_Now that you know I'm trapped_

_Sense of elation_

_You'd never dream of breaking this fixation_

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

_Bury it…_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

_But our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this?_

_Yeah you will suck the life out of me_

_Bury it…_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this?_

**_..._**

* * *

**BPOV**

Hot tears streamed down my face as soon as Jacob was gone. I was crying because I was so angry, but also because I didn't want to end things this way, with Jacob and I. Yes, I was hurt by what he did, but he was right…he has been in my life for as long as I could remember. Even now I couldn't imagine my life without him in it, I had planned on trying to stay friends but I was sure that I had just ruined any chance of that. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

I tilted my head so that I could look at him; he wiped the tears gently from my face.

"Don't be sorry…this was going to happen sooner or later." I said quietly

"I know…but _I_ should have handled it better, though" he said looking upset

I wrapped my arms around his neck "Edward…do you love me?"

His eyebrows shot up and he looked surprise by my sudden change of direction.

"Of course I do!" he said intensely "More than you could ever imagine"

I bit my lip, and thought for a second how I wanted to word what I was going to say.

"You know I love you too…so where do we go from here, I mean…I know how hard it is for you to be around me like this...so…so…couldn't you just make me like you?"

"Make you like me? You mean change you into a Vampire?!" he said looking shocked

My mind was made up, I wanted this.

I nodded "It would make things easier…wouldn't it? Besides, I want to stay with you…forever!"

"Bella…" he said cupping my face in his hands "Believe me; I want nothing more than to make you mine…forever! But I can't do this to you…I can't make you a monster like me, I can't take away your life"

"You are not taking anything from me; you'd be giving me a gift, allowing me to stay with you! I want this!" I pleaded

"So you are ready for this to be the end…for this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barely started. You are really ready to give up everything? So eager for eternal damnation?" he said, his face becoming angry, and I could feel his finger tips dig a little tighter into my forearms

"Edward…I just want to be able to stay with you, and I can't do that if I'm human, and you know it. I don't believe you are a monster either or dammed for that matter, so that argument doesn't work on me" I said assuredly

He was silent for a minute, letting me go, and pacing in front of me. His face was hard and he had the bridge of his nose pressed between his thumb and forefinger. I could tell I had upset him, but didn't he want me to be able to stay with him?

Finally he looked up, there was a glimmer in his eyes and I could tell he wasn't going to give into my request.

"Bella…How about we wait…" I started to interrupt him but he held up a finger, and I closed my mouth

"_Just_ until after you graduate?" he continued "Then if you still feel the same…you still want me to change you…I will."

I thought about this for a moment. Another year…could I wait that long? Could he?

"Why until after graduation?" I questioned

He smiled, dazzling me and I knew that I would do anything he asked.

"Because it gives you time to spend with your family, it gives you time to enjoy your life…" He paused and his smile disappeared, replaced by a look of sadness

"because once I change you…that will all be over…plus it gives you time to change your mind" he said softly

"I won't change my mind" I said confidently

He shook his head and came back over to me, cupping my face in his hands once more.

"You are so stubborn" he whispered, a smile playing at the corners of his lips once more

"I could say the same about you" I replied quietly, he began to bring his face down to mine and I anticipated the feel his cold marble lips

The phone rang causing me to jump. Edward laughed at my reaction pulling his face away, and I blushed.

"I better get that, it's probably Charlie checking on me" I said quickly

I skipped down the stairs, filled with lightness. Edward would change me…as long as that is what I wanted! I would be able to stay with him forever!

I picked up the phone "Hello"

"Bella! I am so sorry that I have been gone so much!" Charlie apologized

"It's okay, really ch…Dad"

"How are you feeling?" He questioned sounding worried

"I feel better now, just think I needed some rest" I assured him

"That's great; I was worried about you kid. But I do have somewhat, bad news."

"Okay…"

"I have to leave Forks for awhile, maybe a week. It could take longer though. The town next to us has been having the same kind of disappearances that we have and they want our help. We really need to get this wrapped up Bella, we haven't had something like this happen around here...well, ever."

"You have to do what you have to do; I'll be fine here…I can take care of myself."

"Well, I kind of already talked to Billy, and he said your welcome to stay with them"

"What! No! You can't be serious?" I cried

"I thought you liked the Blacks, Bells? Besides aren't you and Jacob dating now?" he questioned

"No…we broke up" I sighed, not planning on breaking it to Charlie over the phone

"What? Why?" He said, the disappointment thick in his voice

"It's a long story; can we talk about this later dad?" I pleaded

"Sure…but what will you do then? I really don't want you staying there alone with all of these disappearances happening."

"Dad…" I whined

"Okay, Okay! But maybe Alice can stay with you some…or maybe you could even stay with the Cullen's, if they wouldn't mind. Just let me know where you'll be, so I don't worry. I will have Billy or Jacob come check on you periodically too."

I couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's over protectiveness. Renee never worried about me like this; I was the one always worrying about her.

"I'll be fine, and I will let you know what I decide to do. When are you going?"

"I'll probably be leaving here around six to come home and pack some stuff up. Maybe we can have dinner together before I go…that is, if you didn't already make other plans?" He said hopefully

"Yeah, No…" I heard Charlie laugh at my mixed answer "I _mean_ yeah that would be great, no I didn't have any plans" I clarified, my cheeks red

"Great! I really do miss you, and I'm sorry that I have been gone so much since you moved home. Hopefully things will get back to normal soon, and we will be able to spend some time together."

"I have a feeling that things _will_ go back to normal soon" an unexpected pang of sadness shot through me as I went on

"Don't worry, we will get to spend lots of time together, we have plenty of time!" I felt guilty, knowing that in truth we didn't have plenty of time. I would be leaving him forever sometime soon.

"I love you Bells, thank you for being so understanding about all of this. See you around six!" He said he sounded much happier now

"Alright Dad, I love you too!" I replied trying to keep the sadness and guiltiness that now filled me from my voice.

Charlie hung up first, and I just stood there holding the phone for a moment. I finally laid it softly back on the receiver. Could I really just leave Charlie…forever? It would break his heart! There had to be some other way…

I felt Edward's cool hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, and he looked worried.

"Are you okay?" he questioned

"Yeah, of course!" I said making myself sound normal

I was glad that he couldn't read my mind; I didn't want him to know I was having doubts or he would never change me! I could tell he knew something was wrong and I tried to play it off…

"I mean…I am a little worried about Charlie, he has to go away for awhile to help another police department out with an investigation on some disappearances, like the ones we have been having in Forks. What ever happened to those vampires? Do you think they are still around here?" I questioned suddenly feeling worried about Charlie's safety for real

Edward grinned mischievously "Oh…I don't think that we will be having any trouble from those three vampires…ever again." He stated

I raised my eyebrows, Last night, even though it went basically unsaid; I had known he was going to go after them. Had he done it? Had he killed his own kind for me?

"Edward…" I started

"You are safe, that's all that matters. Charlie won't run into any trouble, it's over now." I could tell he didn't want to talk about the details so I kept silent.

He smiled suddenly and came over to me, scoping me up into his arms.

"Why don't I show you why we can't go out into the sun now?" he said, and I could tell he was just trying to change the subject.

"Okay" I said, and we were outside almost instantly, standing in the shade in my backyard.

"Ready?" he questioned playfully

"Of course" I said, but secretly I was a little nervous. I had no idea what was going to happen.

He walked out of the shade, there was a cloud passing over the sun at that moment and he turned to face me.

Everything seemed normal until something glittering caught my eye. I looked down at his hand and it looked like it was made of thousands of tiny diamonds. I could feel my eyes grow wide. As the cloud passed the sun the rest of him slowly started to shine just like his hand had. He was…was…sparkling.

"Edward…" I gasped

I walked slowly out into the yard until I reached him.

"Can I?" I said and lifted my hand

He nodded and I touched his face gently. "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed

He smirked "You can see how this would cause a problem"

"You would definitely draw attention" I joked

He laughed and grabbed my hand and lead me back inside.

"Charlie is going to be gone for awhile" he stated

I was a little surprised. How did he know? I hadn't even told him.

Edward answered me before I could even ask.

"We vampires have very good hearing, for example…I can hear every beat of your heart, every breath you take."

I raised my eyebrows "You can hear my heart beat?"

"Yes, Love" he purred

My heart thumped wildly against my chest, and he came quickly over to me wrapping me tightly in his arms.

"I also know that my calling you _Love_ causes your heart to speed up. Does that mean you like it when I call you that?" he whispered in my ear his voice was filled with humor, and I felt my cheeks burning

"You know…that's not really fair" I muttered

He pulled back slightly and lifted my chin with gentle pressure gazing deep into my eyes

"It's not fair what you do to me" he said seriously "Just because you don't know how completely you have me wrapped around your finger…"

I brought my lips to his, silencing him. He didn't object.

After a few minutes Edward pulled back just enough to look at me.

"Bella…I have to go back to my house for a just a bit. I need to take a shower and change…" he paused and stepped back gesturing to his dirty clothes

I was surprised to see how dirty he was. I hadn't even noticed before. But who notices something like dirty clothes when their worn by someone so god-like? He could be wearing a trash bag and I'm sure I still wouldn't notice.

"And I need to pack a bag so I don't have to wear the same thing every day while I'm here." He finished and smiled

I smiled as well "You are going to stay here with me while Charlie's gone!" I said excitedly

"Of course, what did you think I would do? Leave you to fend for yourself?" he said playfully, I laughed happily.

We had one more day of school tomorrow, and then we had the weekend all to ourselves!

"Well get going…" I said, and he raised his eyebrows "So you can hurry up and come back!" I added and he smiled

"Don't you want to come with me?" he questioned

"I better stay and start planning out dinner, Charlie wants to eat with me before he goes"

"Okay…want me to send Alice over?"

I laughed "wow, why does everyone think I need twenty four hour supervision?"

He grinned "Well, you do seem to be more accident prone than most other humans"

I smirked "Ha, ha! I'll be fine"

"Alright…I'll be back around seven; Charlie should be gone by then, right?"

"Yep! So…do you need to, uh…hunt…or anything, you know, before we spend so much alone time together" I asked feeling a little silly

Edward nodded "Yeah, I'll hunt a little tonight before I come back…" He paused and looked worried about something

He continued but his voice was different, and I could tell he was trying to hide something "… and Jasper and Emmett wanted to go tomorrow night, and I promised I'd go with them…Alice wanted to spend some more alone time with you anyways, she really likes you a lot."

I decided against calling him out…for now anyways. "So…you're going to be gone all night tomorrow?"

"No…not all night, we'll probably leave around eleven, and hopefully I can be back pretty quickly…guess it all depends how things go…" his voice was definitely strained and he looked as if he was deep in thought about something

"Edward…" I started

He turned his beautiful golden eyes to me locking them on mine; his face was a neutral mask. A chill ran through me, and a horrible feeling started to grow in the pit of my stomach. The feeling grew and spread until it filled my chest; it felt like I was drowning in it. Dread…

My face must have given me away because Edward forced a smile, it didn't reach his eyes.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you, Bella" he said and came over to me, planting a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it" he promised

I nodded and he turned and left. The phone rang as soon as he was out the door, not giving me a second to think about what was going on.

I went to the phone "Hello"

"Bella, hey can you do me a huge favor?" Charlie questioned

"Sure dad"

"On my desk there is an envelope, it's for Billy, I need to get it to him as soon as possible and I'm not going to get a chance to do it. Is there any way you can run it over there real quick?"

I felt my heart drop. "I…uh…well…"

"I mean I guess I could call and see if Jacob can swing by and pick it up…"

I cut him off, taking it to Billy's there was a chance Jacob might not be there, and I would be able to avoid him.

"No! I'll do it, I'll go right now!" I said quickly

Charlie laughed "Okay, kiddo…are you sure your okay, you sound funny. What happened with you and Jake anyways?"

I sighed "Later dad!"

"Okay, okay see you at dinner Bells"

We hung up and I groaned. _Great_, I thought

I went to Charlie's desk and picked up the thick envelop with Billy's name on it. I shook my head. This is just my luck.

I grabbed my keys and headed out to my truck.

The whole way to La Push I kept repeating _please don't let Jacob be there, please don't let Jacob be there_, silently in my head, willing it to come true.

My heart started racing as I crossed the line between Forks and La Push. I had to take a deep breath to try and calm myself.

My hands started shaking as I pulled into his driveway. I put the truck in park and just sat for a moment trying to keep from having a full on nervous breakdown. _What is your problem_, I wondered? Just go in there and give Billy his stupid papers, and then get the hell out of there!

I took a deep breath, grabbed the envelope, and got out of the car. I knocked on the front door softly, and it opened almost immediately.

Jacob looked as if he had been expecting me. My heart dropped.

"Bella!" he cried

I thrust the envelope out towards him "Charlie told me to bring this to Billy" I stated my voice was shaky

Jacob took it and I turned quickly to leave but he caught me by the elbow. _Damn…_

"Bella…wait, please!" he begged and I turned to him trying to keep my face as neutral as possible

"Is this how it's going to be?" he questioned angrily

"Jacob…" I started but he interrupted by pulling me into the house quickly and shutting the door

A rush of panic went through me. "Where's Billy" I asked

"He's at a friend's house" Jacob said and moved closer to me

I pressed my back against the door trying to put as much distance between him and I as possible. It was a useless attempt, he only moved even closer, and now I was blocked.

"Bella…don't act like this please. Can't you just talk to me?" He pleaded

I sighed "I want us to talk, I want you to stay a part of my life…I want to be friends…eventually, but right now, it's just too soon still. I'm still very upset with you. You hurt me…"

He interrupted me, "Friends? You want to be _friends_ eventually?!" He shouted angrily

My eyes widened with the shock of him yelling at me. "I…I…"

"I don't want to be just friends with you Bella!" he roared "Don't you know how much you mean to me?!"

"I mean so much to you that you could just go and sleep with not one, but two other girls!" I shouted at him, angry now

"I already told you, it was a mistake! Why can't you just forgive me, so we can move on and go back to the way things were?"

"We can't ever go back to the way things were…because…because…it's not just what you did…I didn't know Edward before…"

He cut me off once more "Edward! What does he have to do with anything?" he said angrily

"Because…I love him Jacob" I said softly

"Well you loved me didn't you, and you still were able to leave me…why can't you leave him? Unless you didn't really love me at all..."

"I did love you…I still do…but it's different with Edward. I didn't know the kind of love I have for him even existed, until him. Now that I know…I could never just let it go."

I wasn't trying to hurt Jacob anymore…all I wanted to do was be as honest with him as possible, so that maybe one day we could be friends

"No, No, No, No" he yelled and came at me quickly slamming his hands against the door, my head was in between his arms now. I gasped in shock.

"I wasn't going to tell you, but you need to know…Tomorrow night Edward and I are meeting and neither one of us is willing to give you up…" he said his voice low and full of menace

"It's not your choice Jacob!" I shouted, I was furious

"I want to be with Edward! I love him! You don't have a say in this!" I cried

Jacob's face turned hard and he moved his face so that it was almost touching mine

"You don't love him Bella! You can't! I'll do whatever it takes to keep you mine!" He said the last part with threateningly, and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"So what are you telling me? You and Edward are going to fight?!" I questioned, the sheer panic I felt was apparent in my voice

"If that's what it takes, then yes. The outcome whatever it will be will start a war, the treaty will be broken. Do you know what that means?" he snarled

I winced at the thought. If Jacob and Edward really fought then one of them would end up either badly injured or dead, and the rest of the Cullen's and the wolves would have no choice but to defend their own sides, which would most likely end up with several people that I knew and loved dead. I felt tears running down my face.

"You can stop it Bella" Jacob added his voice was soft now

He placed a warm hand on my chin and tilted my face up to his.

"You can put an end to all of this…you just have to stay with me Bella."

"Wh…what?" I stuttered

"Tomorrow night, you come with me to meet Edward; you tell him you changed your mind, that you were wrong. Tell him you don't love him, that you love me, and that you want to be with me. Then everyone is safe, and we can go back to the way we were before." He said happily

I felt like my heart had just been torn to pieces and I was finding it hard to keep breathing. I gasped for air.

"Jacob…please don't make me do this…" I pleaded

"Would you rather see Edward or myself dead, and then the rest of the wolves…people you know, like Embry, Quil…Seth…and the Cullen family fighting…than to be with me" He questioned darkly

"Seth…he's a wolf too?" my voice came out barley a whisper…Seth was just a kid…

"He just started his change yesterday, he'll be done by tomorrow. So what is it Bella? You want to take the chance and see who lives and who dies?" he asked coldly

I felt the tears streaming down my face "Jacob…Please…."

"Damn it! Is it really that horrible choosing me?!" he yelled in my face and slammed his hands hard against the door again on each side of my head causing me to jump.

"I'll tell you what…" he said suddenly calm "You can have until tomorrow night to think this over. Meet me here at Eleven Thirty if you want to put a stop to this." He said and backed away from me

The tears streamed steadily out of my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but they just kept coming.

"Oh, and if you see Edward before tomorrow night, you better not say a word about this!" he snarled

"He won't b…be…believe this, even if I c…choose to do what you ask. He's not going to believe that…that…I would…ju…just…" I said sobbing so hard I could barely get the words out

"You better make him believe it...because if he thinks for one second that you are doing this just to prevent a fight, it won't work! If he knows that I'm making you do this it will make it worse!"

I knew that I would have to agree to do this and I felt like everything inside of me was dying.

"This won't make me love you….even if I say yes to this…it will only make me hate you" I cried

"Maybe at first, but I'll win you back once _he's_ out of the picture." He said confidently

I winced, how could he do this to me?!

"Tomorrow at Eleven Thirty" he stated and turned and walked away.

I threw open the front door and raced out of the house. I didn't even bother to shut the door behind me.

I don't remember driving home. Matter of fact, I don't even know how I made it home without crashing into something.

As soon as I got into the house I went straight to my room and collapsed on the bed. My whole life was crumbling before my very eyes. The realization of what I would have to do to keep everyone safe, to keep the treaty in place, to keep both Jacob and Edward alive, took over me…

* * *

**EPOV**

As I pulled up to Bella's house I knew something was wrong. I shut the car off and made my way up to the door quickly. All of the lights were off, and the door was locked. Charlie would have come and gone by now, the clock had read Seven Fifteen as I pulled up. I ran to the side of the house where Bella's bedroom was and climbed the tree to her window with ease. I could see her lying on the bed, her breathing was deep and her heart although faster than usual, was coming at an even pace. She was asleep…

I slid the window open and eased in. I walked over towards her but a note taped on the wall beside her door caught my attention. I walked to the note first and read it.

_Bella,_

_I came home, and you were asleep._

_You looked really exhausted so I decided to just let you sleep._

_I saw the note that I asked you to take to Billy was gone. Thanks kid! Call me sometime tomorrow._

_Love Charlie_

_She went to Billy's _I thought. I turned and walked over to her. She was scrunched into a ball he fists balled up by her face. Her hair was stuck to her face as well, and I could smell saltiness…she had either been crying or sweating. If Jacob did something more to upset her!

"Edward…I'm so sorry" she mumbled suddenly

I scoped her up into my arms and sat on the bed "Bella…" I whispered and kissed her forehead

Her eyelashes fluttered and she snuggled against me. I could smell the faint scent of Jacob on her. He hadn't touched her…at least not much, but he was near enough to her to leave his scent on her. I had to contain the growl that rumbled up from my chest.

"Bella" I said again gently

This time her eyes opened and she looked surprised to see me.

"Edward?" she said her voice thick with sleep, but there was something else there. She had been crying…Jacob had done this…

"I'm back" I said quietly, trying not to give away what I knew

She jerked up "Where's Charlie?!" she cried

"He's already left…"

"Oh no" she said smacking her forehead "I can't believe I feel asleep…I just…" she cut herself off and glanced at me awkwardly.

I could tell she was hiding something. What had the _dog_ done this time?

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked

"What? Me? Yeah…of course. I…I mean why wouldn't I be?" she said quickly fumbling through her words.

I narrowed my eyes; it would be so much easier if I could hear her thoughts like I could everyone else.

She threw her arms around me tightly and pressed her face into my neck. I was surprised by her sudden action. There were two things I was sure of, something was wrong…but she didn't want to talk about it. I decided not to press her.

I held her tightly against me until she lifted her head to look at me.

"I'm so glad you're here" she said softly

"As am I"

She smiled but there was sadness behind it.

"Do you mind if I get a quick shower?" she asked shyly

"No, of course not…take your time." I replied trying not to sound as worried as I was about her

She nodded and stood up. She pulled some clothes out of her dresser, and turned to look at me before walking out of the room.

"I love you" she said softly

"I love you too, Love" I said and her heart speed up causing me to smile.

She smiled back, this time it was real.

* * *

**BPOV**

I turned the shower all the way on hot. I undressed as I waited for the water to heat up, and looked at my face in the mirror. Besides my hair sticking to the sides of my face there was really no clues that I had been crying. I couldn't let Edward know…

I stepped into the shower and the water burned my skin, but I didn't care. How was I supposed to leave Edward…I felt my chest tighten at the mere thought, and a sob escaped my lips. I covered my mouth tightly with both of my hands.

I couldn't think about it or I would break down again. I washed quickly, with shaky hands. My time with Edward was running out and I needed to make the most of it. I took a deep breath and finished my shower.

I put on the fresh pair of underwear I had grabbed and then the white T-shirt. I reached down to get the pair of shorts but there was nothing there. I looked around the bathroom, but only found the clothes I had worn in. I must not have grabbed a pair of shorts…

I picked up the pair I had worn in and started to put them on but stopped. I threw them back on the ground and stood back up. This could be my last night with Edward…

* * *

**Sorry for the long time between updates, I wrote more than usual so that should make up for it *wink, wink* Seriously though I was sick AGAIN!!! I started feeling really bad on Wed , Thurs got even worse, Friday I had to draggggg myself to work and teach a class *BLAH* and then Sat I seriously thought I was dying. I went to the emergency room and they ran a bunch of tests, turns out I had step throat again plus a yummy case of sinusitis followed up by dehydration and a white blood cell count of 55 when it's supposed to be between 10-15. They wanted to keep me in the hospital but I refused, yeah hate hospitals! Who doesn't? I feel much much better after the 3 shots of antibiotics and then all the pills they have me taking everyday hehe. Hopefully I won't be getting sick anytime soon my poor immune system is run to the ground. Wow yeah I just wrote a lot of junk that I wasn't planning on writing and I'm sure ya'll don't want to hear it anyways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter I will be updating soon, I love you guys and thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and emails!!!! **

**P.S this song is Our Time is Running Out by MUSE (They rock! Check them out!!!)**


	18. Dance Inside! Mature Content!

**These Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_

* * *

_**...**

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
lips for biting.  
You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
eyes for striking  
Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you  
brush so lightly  
And time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two  
squeeze so tightly.  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine.  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
We'll dance inside the song_

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

_She sinks in her mind, as she sheds through her skin  
touch like taste like fire  
Hands to know what I no longer defend  
Hands to fuel desire  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
this moment seems so long  
don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song_

_and I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
is this fine? I'm not fine  
give me pieces, give me things to stay awake_

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

_**...**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. I was starting to feel self conscious and nervous walking down the hall in just a thin T-shirt and my snug, black, boy short underwear. Blood rushed to my face as I approached my room, and I had to fight the urge to run back into the bathroom to put my shorts on.

Edward was lying on my bed, his face obscured by a book. He lowered it slowly as I walked in, his face became surprised, his eyebrows shot up.

"Bella…" he whispered sounding almost hoarse

I was grateful when I finally reached the bed; I honestly thought my legs were going to give out on me. I had literally become "weak in the knees" from the intensity of the way Edward was looking at me.

I slipped onto the bed next to him, and lay so that I was facing him. Instantly Edward had repositioned himself so that he was lying down, facing me as well. His eyes drifted down briefly, to my mostly bare lower half, and I noticed that he wasn't breathing. I however, was trying to control my breathing, which was threatening to become erratic at any moment.

"Bella…." He started again but I leaned forward and met his lips quickly with mine.

His body stiffened, but he placed a hand on my cheek, and returned my kiss eagerly.

I slid my tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss, and eliciting a soft moan from him.

I needed to be closer to him, I thought suddenly…almost panicky. My body reacted before I even told it to, and I was pressed up against him, gripping to his shirt for dear life.

Edward pulled away from the kiss suddenly and gave me a strange look. His eyes were darkening, even as I looked into them, but there was something else there too.

"What's wrong" he demanded, taking me by complete surprise

"Wh..what…" I stuttered

He grasped my hands that were still clinging to his shirt, squeezing gently.

"I know there's something wrong…I know you went to Jacob's" he said darkly

"How did you know…" I said not bothering to deny it

"Charlie taped a note beside the door, but you were too flustered to see it. I knew there was something wrong before that though…I knew as soon as I stepped foot in your room. I may not be able to hear what your thinking Bella, but you can't hide from me"

My mouth was hanging open, I wanted to deny it, to tell him I was fine, but I wasn't.

"Please…" he said his voice suddenly soft

I could tell him…he would make everything okay….

"Edward…"

No! A voice hissed in my head and my mouth snapped shut. He looked at me expectantly.

"I don't want to talk about this now…" I said instead, which wasn't entirely a lie.

Edward's eyes faded to black with such rapid speed it made me gasp slightly.

Suddenly he shifted and was over me, pressing me beneath him. He rested a cool hand against my thigh causing me to shiver with delight. His other hand he brought to my face and tilted my head so that my eyes were locked on his pitch black ones.

"If he hurt you in any way, I will kill him" he growled "You won't be able to keep what he did from me forever"

"I don't want to talk about him anymore…at least not tonight…" I said softly and paused

His hand had slid up my thigh a little higher, and his fingers pressed into my skin a little harder. I bit my lip lightly and a slow smile spread across his lips.

"I just…I want you…I need you" I said breathlessly

He leaned down and pressed his face against my neck and I heard him breathe me in.

"This is dangerous Bella…" he purred in my ear "I don't want to hurt you…"

"I'll be fine…" I said quickly

I felt his lips press lightly against my neck.

"I'm not so sure…I don't know if I'll be able to…"

I cut him off "you'll be fine…"

He lifted his face from my neck and stared at me for a moment. Emotion filled my entire being, but it wasn't worry, or panic. It was warm and wonderful.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him too me. Our lips met. The kiss was full of love, in its purest form. It was sweet and blissful, taking away everything else in the world. Steadily the intensity of our kissing grew; it became hungry and powerful.

I clung to him, gripping his back so hard, I could feel my nails start to dig in. His hand slid around to the back of my thigh, he pushed my leg up so that it was practically wrapped around him. I moaned and he pulled back, breaking our kiss.

Although he had pulled back his face was still only inches from mine. We were both deathly still for a moment. It was like the world had stopped…

"We can't" he said roughly

I saw a flicker of light in his eyes; it was like a flash of gold

"We can" I practically pleaded and his eyes were black once more…

His lips crashed down onto mine once more, and this time, I knew there would be no turning back.

Our bodies tangled together as he took my shirt off, then his shirt, his pants…as the clothes came off, the passion grew…even though his skin was so cold, the heat grew…

I gasped at the perfect-ness of him. He body was smooth and toned, each muscle well defined. He looked like a marble god. When I looked back up into his eyes, I could see without a doubt that he loved me, that he loved me more than anything else in the world. Could he see that I felt the same about him…that I loved him so much it hurt?

The feel of his skin and mine pressed together was amazing, blissful. We were so tangled together I couldn't tell where my body ended and his began.

I felt pain sometime later, just barley as he entered me. He waited for me to adjust to him…the pain subsided replaced by pure ecstasy.

Every touch was filled with such pleasure, such power, even the slightest of brushings of his fingertips. He told me several times that he loved me, his voice filled with such thick emotion it took my breath away, I could barley whisper my replies of "I love you".

I wish I had the words to describe how truly amazing it was, but there are none that would come close to doing it justice.

When it was over, he held me tightly against him. I honestly thought in that moment that he would never let me go.

"Bella, Love…" I heard him whisper against my ear

"mmm" was all I could reply from my state of bliss

"Do you feel okay?" he said softly

"mmm" was my reply once more

I felt him smile against the back of my shoulder and pull me closer.

* * *

**Okay so yeah, I am not so good with the romance writing lol. It took me forever to get this chapter written, I just couldn't find the words. UGH! Sorry if this is sucky but this is not my writing forte haha! I will try and get better at it though, if anyone wants to give me lessons or tell me what could have made it better please don't hesitate! Thank you for all the responses I've been getting, I love all of you, and you'll be happy to know that I changed my internet service and this one rocks! The wind is crazy blowing outside right now and I still have service!!!! So I'll be getting the next chapter up sometime this weekend, it will be so much easier to write than this one lol. I love you all very very very very much and appreciate everyone who has been so kind to tell me what they think of this story! *MUAH***

Oh yeah P.S this song is Dance Inside by the All American Rejects!!!! It's on my myspace for those of you who added me :)


	19. NO!

**These Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer (Sniff, Sniff)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I glanced at the clock...Eleven-Thirty PM…I turned back to the letter I was writing

Dear Edward-

I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you like this…

Wait...I whipped my head back around towards the clock. Eleven-Thirty! No it couldn't be…it was just nine the last time I checked, there was no way it had been two hours. I jumped up from my desk knocking the chair over, and ran to Charlie's room, almost tripping over my own feet. I caught my balance, and entered his room, my eyes found his clock immediately, Eleven-Thirty One. My heart dropped and I had to grip the wall to keep myself upright. I was supposed to meet Jacob by Eleven…

I raced down the stairs, grabbing my keys off of the table by the door without stopping. I got into the truck and started it, throwing it into reverse at the same time. My heart hammered in my chest as I drove as fast as my truck would allow. My foot was mashing the gas all the way to the ground but my truck refused to go past 40mph. I hit the steering wheel out of frustration.

Finally I arrived at Jacob's house. All of the lights where off, not a good sign…I jumped out of the truck, not bothering to shut the door, and ran up to the house. Please be home, I prayed silently.

I knocked loudly several times…No answer…

I turned to go back to the truck when someone flung the door open.

I turned around "Billy!" I cried out with a rush of relief, maybe Jacob was home after all.

"Bella, What are you doing here so late?" he questioned looking surprised to say the least

"Where's Jacob?" I questioned bluntly, there was no time to be polite

"He left around Eleven, said he had something to do…"

I cut him off "Where did he go?"

"I don't know…is there something wro…" he said his voice thick with worry now

I didn't have time to sit and chat, I had to find them before something bad happened. I turned cutting Billy off again and ran back to my truck.

I took off, my tires spinning in the gravel. I didn't know where they were, or where to start, but I had t find them!

I drove all over La Push, I even went down to First Beach…No one…

The clock in my truck read Twelve-Thirty now…

I had to go back to Jacob's and get Bill's help, there was no other choice.

As I was running back up to Jacob's door, I skidded to a stop when something moving off to my right caught my eye.

Jacob was coming out of the woods, shirtless, pulling on his pants.

"Jacob!" I cried running over to him

As I reached him, I came to an abrupt stop. There was blood all over him…_NO_…

"W…what …what happened?" I stuttered

"You were supposed to be here at eleven" he said coldly

"What is that supposed to mean…Please tell me you didn't Jacob…Please…"

He smirked "I told you that you could have prevented this Bella, all you had to do was do what I told you to. Doesn't matter now…"

I felt like the world was ripped right out from under me, I sank to my knees, my body convulsing with sobs I couldn't control.

"No, no, no…Jacob please…please tell me Edward is okay…"

My face was suddenly jerked upwards, Jacob's eyes were level with mine, and full of a coldness I had never seen before.

"I do not ever want to hear that bloodsuckers name come out of your mouth again! Do you understand that Bella?" he said cruelly and gripped my chin even tighter when I all I did was sob

"You belong to me now, there is no more Edward! And if the rest of the bloodsuckers even try to come avenge his death, then they'll suffer the same fate!" he snarled and released my chin

My chest tightened, and I felt like I was suffocating. Avenge his death…his death…No…Edward, _my_ Edward couldn't be gone…Sharp pains split threw my chest knocking the air out of my lungs… I shut my eyes tightly…no, no, no please God, was all that repeated in my head as my world crumbled into nothing...

* * *

**Son of a *Bleep***

**Yeah I know I suck big time...I promise (pinky swear) I'll update by tomorrow night**


	20. Pretending to be where I'm not anymore

**These Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer**

_

* * *

_

_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static _

_ and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake _

_ slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant _

_ And I can't bring you back  
It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
You Now I see_

_keeping everything inside  
with You Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes  
I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor _

_ the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake _

_ slow to react  
So Even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant_

_And I can't bring you back_

_It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you_

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I felt someone grab me, and shake me lightly.

"Bella…"

I shook my head, the voice sounded like Edwards…my mind was playing with me, how cruel…I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter, all that I wanted to do was die…

"Bella…Love…you were just having a bad dream" came his velvety voice again

I felt cool hands press against my cheeks, could it really be…my eyes shot open, they locked onto the bright golden pair that hovered right above me. His eyes were full of worry.

"Edward" I gasped and threw my arms around his neck tightly

He pulled me onto his lap and I buried my head against his shoulder, the familiar sweetness of his scent, caused the tears that were brimming behind my eyes to overflow. I had never been so relieved or happy in my life.

It had seemed so real…

"Bella…it's okay…shhh" Edward breathed against my ear as he stroked my hair.

"It was so horrible…I…I…I thought I lost you" I stuttered between sobs

He wrapped his arms around me a little tighter, but I noticed that his grip was so light in the first place I could still only barely feel his arms around me.

"You'll never lose me Love, I will never leave you" he whispered soothingly but there was something else in his voice…

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella slept, her head rested in the crook of my arm. I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of her heartbeat, relishing in the memory of what had just happened. I didn't think I was strong enough, I thought for sure I would have hurt her…but I didn't…

I opened my eyes and looked down at her, the moonlight spilled through the window; illuminating her skin…she looked like an angel…my angel…

Something dark on her neck caught my attention, and I focused my eyes on the spot. For a moment I thought it was only a shadow. No, I pretended it was only a shadow, because my eyes were too sharp to make a mistake. A growl rose up in the hollow of my chest. There was the spot that first caught my attention on her neck, as well as another almost exactly in the same spot on the other side. There was another spot forming on her cheek bone and one on her jaw line.

I clenched my eyes shut, not wanting to acknowledge what I'd done. No, I couldn't have hurt her; I thought I had been so careful…

I forced my eyes open to look at the rest of Bella, to see the damage I had done. Most of her was covered by blankets, but her arms were out as well as the top of her chest. I gritted my teeth; there were dark splotches all up and down her arms, and a couple on her chest.

I lifted the blanket, slowly, and was horrified by what I saw. I dropped the blanket immediately, and slipped my arm out from underneath her, and paused, waiting to make sure I didn't disturb her sleep. When I was satisfied that I hadn't woken her, I rose, my fists clenched into balls.

What had I done? I should have never EVER let this happen. I knew better!

I paced back and forth in front of her bed. For a moment I had let myself think that I wasn't a monster, that I was capable of controlling myself.

Damn it! How could I have been such a fool?

Bella's heart began to race and she stirred. I jerked my head towards her. She became still, although her heart was still beating at a faster pace.

The bruise on her neck caught my attention again causing my body to tense up with anger. I hurt her…why hadn't she said something? I would have stopped…wouldn't I?

Maybe not…after all, this just proves what a monster I really am.

No! I would have stopped; I didn't mean to hurt her, if I had known…I thought I was being careful, thought I was being gentle…

An internal battle ensued until, Bella jerked in her bed and a soft groan escaped her lips, I could see beads of sweat begin to pool at her forehead. She was having a nightmare…

I glanced at the clock; it was Five Fifty-Five. School started at eight. I knew that Alice and Rose always began getting ready at six, six thirty at the latest. Maybe I should wake her…

"No! Edward!" Bella cried out suddenly and I rushed to her side

She was sobbing in her sleep, I shook her lightly, carefully "Bella…"

"Bella…Love…you were just having a bad dream" I said and leaned over her, placing my hands against her warm cheeks

She opened her eyes; they were wide with terror. My breath caught in my throat, seeing her like that…

"Edward!" she cried and threw her arms around me.

I immediately scoped her up into my arms, being as gentle as possible, and cradled her against me. She began to cry.

"Bella…it's okay…shhh" I whispered trying to comfort her

"It was so horrible…I…I…I thought I lost you" she stuttered in between her sobs

I tightened my arms around her, still being careful not to cause her body anymore damage than I had already done. She dreamed about losing me…the terror in her eyes…I would never do that to her…

"You'll never lose me Love, I will never leave you" I whispered but I wondered if she would still feel the same way about losing me once she saw the poor condition I had left her body in.

After awhile Bella calmed down, and was silent. I wondered if she had noticed the pain she must be feeling.

"Are you okay…" I questioned quietly

"I'm better now, I'm sorry…the dream was just so real" she said softly and I felt her shudder

"I'm not talking about the dream, Love; I mean…How bad is the pain?"

She tilted her face up to look at me, my eyes went straight to the bruise on her cheek, it wasn't as dark as the others but it was still there. I hated myself, I hated that I couldn't be what she deserved.

"What are you talking about? How bad is the pain? What pain?" she questioned looking surprised

* * *

**BPOV**

"You don't have to pretend you're not hurt for my sake Bella…" Edward said darkly

I looked down at the bed. I honestly didn't know what he was talking about. Did he think he had hurt me last night; I started to shake my head, a smile creeping across my face at the memory of what we had shared. I thought through everything that had happened, and I could feel my cheeks growing warm.

I couldn't pick out one thing that had gone wrong or made me uncomfortable, we had fit together so well…

I glanced back up at him; he looked so severe and cold…what was going on?

"Edward…really…I have no idea what you are talking about, I'm not hurt…you didn't hurt me" I whispered and frowned out of frustration

"Look at yourself, and then tell me I didn't hurt you, I'm a monster, you deserve better…"

I raised my arms making a quick assessment and gasped in surprise, there were large purple bruises trailing up my arms. I pulled the blanket back, the bruises made their way up to my shoulders and across my ribs, my stomach…I pulled the covers back up against me.

"I don't understand…what happened?" I asked still confused

He looked pained as he brought his hand up, and so lightly that I could barely feel him touching me, placed his long fingers on my skin one at a time, matching the patterns of the bruises.

I looked on in shock "Oh…" was all I could manage

He pulled his hand away quickly and closed his eyes tightly, lowering his head. "I should have never let it go this far…"

I tried to remember him touching me too hard, hard enough to leave the bruises that now covered my body. I couldn't recall a moment when his hold had been too tight, his hands too rough. I only remembered asking him to hold me tighter, and the pleasure it brought when he did…

"Bella I am so sorry, I knew better than this…I should not have…" He said and made a low revolted sound in the back of his throat

"Edward" I snapped at him "Look at me"

He didn't…

"I'm not sorry! You didn't hurt me…I don't even feel them." I said honestly

"Don't try to ease my guilt…to try and make me feel better about this…"

I grabbed his chin and leaned forward so that our faces were mere inches apart. He opened his eyes

"Edward Cullen, I am not pretending anything for your sake! I didn't even know there was a reason to make you feel better until you started being all miserable! Last night…It was…I have never been happier in my whole entire life! I have never wanted anything more! Please don't ruin it, don't make me feel bad about something that was so wonderful! I don't hurt, I swear…you did nothing wrong, and for the last time you are not a monster!"

His face relaxed and I let my hand drop from his chin. He pulled me against him and pressed his lips gently against mine for a moment.

"Are you sur…" he started as he pulled back

"Yes!" I cried interrupting him, and he finally smiled

"Okay…okay…but I don't want to take the chances of hurting you again; I can't let myself lose control like that anymore…At least not until after I change you." He said slyly and smiled

I wanted to argue with him, the thought of never feeling him again the way I did last night sending a shot of panic reeling through me. But I pressed my lips together tightly and forced myself to nod. He wouldn't have to worry about losing control again…but not for the reason he was thinking.

He looked as if he had expected me to argue with him, but when I didn't he narrowed his eyes for a moment, and I could tell he was trying his hardest to read me.

I looked at the clock it was almost seven. School was in an hour.

"I better get a shower, before I make us late" I said quickly

He lifted us both off the bed and set me gently down on my feet. I still had the blanket wrapped around me.

"Take your time, Love…if we are late, we are late, no big deal…" he said, grinning my favorite crooked grin, setting my heart racing

I smiled back even though the reality of leaving him was sinking in. I pushed it to the back of my head quickly, I had today with him…I better make it as good as possible.

"I love you" I whispered whole heartedly, I knew I should have been trying to push him away, to make what I had to do tonight believable. But I couldn't…I would just have to worry about that when the time came, for now I was going to let my true feelings show while I still could.

"Bella, I love you more than anything in this world…" He responded softly, and just like last night I could see without a shadow off a doubt that what he was saying was true, it took my breath away.

He kissed me softly on my lips once more "Now go and get ready, Love. I'll be waiting for you."

I felt another wave of panic rise up in me "Can't we just skip school today, just spend the day together alone…" I said trying to hide the panic I felt

He grinned not noticing "Charlie would kill you! It won't be so bad, the day will go by quickly, and then we'll have all weekend to spend together…alone…" he assured me

If only he knew the truth. I just nodded. "Okay…" I said quietly

"I'll go and make you some breakfast" he said turning and heading towards the door

"You don…"

He cut me off quickly turning and smirking "don't have to do that…"

I nodded

"I know I don't have to do anything, Love. So meet me downstairs when you are done" he said and turned and left

I sighed and walked to my closet and sifted through the clothes slowly. I had to go through everything three times before I finally pulled out a tight, black, long sleeved shirt, and a baggy pair of black, Nike jogging pants with white stripes down the side.

_I am already mourning losing the love of my life, why not dress for the occasion,_ I thought bitterly. Besides, I had to cover all the bruises anyways.

I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door. I hadn't said anything but as soon as I was on my feet my body had started to ache. It wasn't bad at all though, just a dull soreness. I let go of the blanket, and turned to look in the full length mirror Charlie had installed on the back of the bathroom door. The bruises really where everywhere…but it was a small insignificant price to pay for what I got in exchange.

I took my shower quickly, trying to keep my mind from wandering to Jacob, and what I would have to do, but I wasn't successful.

I knew I had to do what he asked; especially after my dream…I would do whatever it took to make sure that didn't happen. To keep everyone safe, Edward, Jacob, The Cullens, Quil, Embry, Seth, and whoever else was part of the wolves. I couldn't live with myself if I caused anyone to get hurt…

But how was I going to live with myself after it was all said and done? How would I be able to live without Edward?

I finished my shower and got dressed. As I brushed my teeth, I noticed a couple bruises on my neck, jaw and cheek bone that I hadn't seen before. They were very light compared to the rest of the ones on my body and I knew they would be easy to cover. I finished brushing my teeth, and got out my makeup bag from under the sink.

I covered my face and neck with foundation, and then rubbed it into my skin so that it was not noticeable. Luckily I had found one that matched my skin tone perfectly. I used some sheer powder over it, and since I was putting on makeup anyways I applied a little mascara and clear lip gloss.

I had planned on wearing my hair up but decided that leaving it down would double the odds no one would notice the two bruises on my neck. I blow dried it and instead of straightening it like I normally did when I left it down, I left it in waves.

Edward was just setting a plate full of food on the table when I entered the kitchen. I felt my chest tighten, with what was quickly becoming a familiar ache in my heart. If it was this bad now just thinking about losing him, how much worse would it be when I actually did?

Something must have shown on my face because he was at my side in an instant, my face cupped in his hands.

"What's wrong Bella?" he said sounding concerned

I forced myself to smile brightly and shake my head "Nothing!" I said cheerfully

He hesitated but I stood up on my tiptoes kissing his softly. His arms wound around my waist lightly as he drew me up against him, pressing his lips firmly back against mine.

He broke the kiss a few moments later "You better eat before it gets cold"

"Fine, Fine" I joked and went and sat at the place he had prepared for me

After I was done, he threw the dishes in the sink, and informed me he had already put our backpacks in the car. He apparently had already gotten ready for school himself as well. He was dressed in a short sleeved, blue polo shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, and a pair of blue jeans. His hair was a sexy mess, sticking out every which way.

We made our way to the front door to leave but Edward turned abruptly "Hold on!" he cried and raced back up the stairs, returning only a split second later.

"It's going to be cold today, and even colder tonight!" he said and handed me one of my jackets

I smiled and he grinned back at me. After I slipped my jacket on he placed a hand on the small of my back and lead me to the car, opening the door for me and shutting it once I was settled in the passenger side of his shiny silver Volvo.

He was in with the car started up before I could even blink.

We were pretty silent on the ride to school, I think we were both lost in our own thoughts. Edward reached over sometime during the ride and slipped his hand into mine, holding it firmly in his, I glanced at him but he kept his eyes on the road. I was glad he couldn't hear my thoughts, but sometimes I wished that I could hear his.

We arrived at the school shortly and I sighed. Edward finally looked at me, smiling.

"You ready?" he questioned

"Of course" I said nonchalantly

"I mean for all the stares and whispers your about to endure" he said his face bright

I groaned "What do you mean…they're over me being the new girl" I complained

"You are not just the new girl now, your Edward Cullen's girl, and I plan on making it known" he said playfully

I rolled my eyes "Oh whatever, they won't care" I said confidently, although I was now suddenly filled with nervousness

He laughed musically "We'll see" he said and was out of the car opening my door in almost the same moment

I laughed and took the hand he held out for me to help me out of the car. Once I was out he put his arm around my waist lightly and pulled me against him. I raised my eyebrows and he just smiled. The handful of students that were standing around the parking lot immediately began to stare and whisper, I felt my face flush. He wasn't kidding.

The whole day went like that, people staring and whispering, even the teachers. Alice bounded over to us at lunch.

"Bella!" she cried and threw her arms around me

I hugged her back, but when I did she surprised me by whispering in my ear. "We need to talk"

My eyes darted towards Edward to see if he had heard, but he was busy talking to Jasper about something.

"When?" I questioned quietly

"Edward will leave after school today to run to the store to pick up something to make you for dinner, I'll come by then" she whispered quickly, so quickly I almost didn't understand what she was saying

I nodded and the worried look vanished from her face, replaced by her usual bright smile. Edward and Jasper walked back over to where we stood.

"Are you going to eat with us, or are you two love birds going to hole off in some corner all alone" Alice questioned with mock irritation

Edward shrugged and Alice shoved him playfully.

"Okay, Okay…we'll eat with you" he said throwing up his hands in defeat

"I'm going to go get a soda, I'll meet you guys over there" I said, I had been dying of thirst all day

"I'll come with you" Edward said taking a step towards me

"I'm fine, go on, I'll be right there" I laughed

Edward hesitated for a moment and Emmett came up behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder "Oh come on Man, she'll be fine for two seconds by herself, you don't have to follow her around like a lost puppy all the time!" he joked

Edward smirked "Oh yeah Em, don't think make me remind you how you used to…."

Rosalie came up and gave Edward a sharp look and everyone burst out laughing.

"If looks could kill" Alice joked

Edward turned his attention back to me and raised his eyebrows

"I'll be right there" I said again and smiled

He nodded and turned reluctantly to follow his family over to their usual table.

I crossed the cafeteria and got in the lunch line. I was eyeing the drinks up ahead when I felt someone brush up next to me. I turned to see Lauren only inches from me, her face pulled up in a sneer. Jessica and some girl I had never meet stood on either side of her looking uncomfortable.

"So Bella…you're with Edward now huh?" Lauren asked her voice icy

I knew that there was no good to come out of this conversation.

"Yeah" I said quietly and blushed realizing that half the lunch room was looking in our direction, including all of the Cullens.

"Just the other day I heard that you were with Jacob Black" she said loudly and glanced at Jessica.

Jessica was looking at me apologetically but when Lauren turned her eyes on her she straightened and her nodded in agreement

I bit my lip and shrugged. I didn't know where this was heading but felt uncomfortable with everyone watching.

"Who broke up with…." She began but was cut off as Edward appeared slipping his arm around my waist and drawing me to him.

He kissed me lightly on the head and gave Lauren an icy stare to match her own. "Is there something you need?" he questioned her coldly

She stiffened and smirked "Yeah, I was just asking Bella what happened between her and Jacob…"

"He wasn't good enough for her" he said sharply "Is that all?"

Lauren looked flustered, gave me a look that said this wasn't over, turned on her heels and stomped off Jessica and the other girl in tow. I sighed with relief and leaned into Edwards embrace.

"See, can't leave you alone for one second" he said lightly trying to get me to smile, it worked.

The rest of the day was uneventful for which I was forever thankful for.

After school as I was walking up to my house with Edward he stopped and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I questioned

"I forgot to stop by the store, there is something special I want to make you for dinner and I needed to pick up the stuff."

I would have told him he didn't need to make me anything but I remembered what Alice had said and nodded.

"Okay, I have some stuff I need to do too, why don't you just go real quick and we'll meet up later."

He raised his eyebrows "What no more…_you don't have to do that…_" he said playfully

I exaggerated a loud sigh and shrugged my shoulders.

"What can I say; you'll do what you want to anyways" I said and smiled

"You catch on quick Bella Swan!" he said and pulled me into a hug

I kissed his lips and then pushed him playfully.

"Get going, so you can hurry up and get back here" I urged

"I'll be right back, just try and stay out of trouble!" he called as he got into the car

I rolled my eyes and he honked as he drove off. Alice appeared before I had even made it back up to the door.

"Bella" she called and I turned around, surprised to see her already

"Hey Alice" I said as she walked up to me

"Okay I don't mean to be blunt or rude but what the Hell are you and Edward up to?" she questioned when she finally reached me

I was stunned "I…I…what?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Edward disappears from my visions tonight around Eleven and you follow shortly after, now what's going on, why are you both planning on meeting with the wolves?"

I hadn't expected this…I didn't know what to say.

"Well?" she urged

I sighed, my whole insides where shaking but I tried to keep my voice calm

"Edward and Jacob agreed to meet up tonight to do what I don't know; I know it's over me though. Edward doesn't know I know, Jacob told me…and I am going to stop them from doing something that will harm the treaty and cause a war between you all." I told her, which wasn't a lie, but leaving out the details of how exactly I was planning on stopping them from fighting.

I heard a low growl escape her lips, she looked furious.

"How could Edward be so stupid to meet with that Mutt alone! I'll have to tell the others…"

"No!" I cried out

She raised her eyebrows "No?"

"I can handle it…please Alice…if you all go hen things will get out of hand, right now it's just Edward and Jacob, I can stop them, but if all of you come, then all of the wolves will show up and you know how that could end up" I pleaded

She considered this and sighed.

"I don't like it Bella! Not one bit!" she complained

"Alice" I said and grabbed her hands "Please, trust me" I begged

Her eyes softened "Your not planning on doing something stupid are you?" she questioned

"No" I lied smoothly; I loved her and had to keep her safe too.

She nodded still looking worried. Her face brightened and she dug around in the purse she was carrying until she brought out a phone.

"Here take this…since I can't see you while your with the wolves you have to promise to call me if it even looks as if things might get out of hand!" she said and shoved the phone into my hand

"Promise me!" she demanded

"I promise" I said and she looked relieved

"Okay Jasper's number is on speed dial one, I'll have his phone on me" she instructed

I nodded and she suddenly hugged me tightly.

"I am so glad my brother has found you!" she said happily

I held back the tears that were stinging my eyes "Me too…" I whispered

She pulled back and looked at me "Edward will be back soon, remember call me if ANYTHING starts to go wrong" she demanded again

"Alice…" I said and she nodded

"I know you will" she said and kissed me on the cheek "Edward is not the only one who loves you…remember that"

She turned and took off into the woods, and I made my way inside. As soon as I shut the door I sank to the floor. My heart ached so bad I thought it would burst at any moment.

How could I face them after tonight? They would hate me…_but they'll be safe_ a voice inside said and I knew it was right. I could endure them hating me, but what I couldn't endure, was knowing any of them were killed because of me.

* * *

**Not my best work I know, but it was rushed. I promised to have the next chapter up by tonight and a some kind of transmitter blew here so we were without electricity for several hours. We finally got it back on and so I rushed to wrap up the chapter so I could post it. Hopefully the next one will be better **

**I just want to get down on my knees and grovel at the feet of my reviewers, you guys never cease to amaze me with your kind, funny, and sometimes pissed off words. I love you all. I haven't gotten a chance to respond to any of the reviews from the last chapter but I swear that is what I will get right to as soon as I post this!**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and hasn't had the chance to review, I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. There will be only few more chapters.**

**P.S**

**The song at the beginning is With You by Linkin Park**


	21. Scribbled out the truth with his lies

**These Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer**

_

* * *

_

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth,s cribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' this_

_If you want to play it like a game  
Come on, come on let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' this_

* * *

**APOV**

I saw that Jasper would be returning with the papers I had sent him have made up. He had gone to have them drawn up the day that Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie had killed Victoria, James, and Laurent.

They were finally ready today…just in time!

Jasper had been very upset when he found out he had missed all the action…

I threw the book I was reading down, and raced down the stairs. Esme looked up from a home magazine she was flipping through on the couch, raising her eyebrows.

"What is it Alice?"

"Japer's home!" I said happily

She smiled and nodded

"Where did he go off to anyways?" she questioned

"On an errand for me" I said simply

The door thankfully opened so that I didn't have to go into detail. I wasn't ready for anyone else to know anything yet.

Jasper smiled at me, immediately coming and wrapping me in his arms.

"I missed you" he said softly and I smiled

"I missed you too" I said and his arms tightened around me

I kissed him for a moment, and then pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the stairs.

Once we were in our bedroom I shut the door quickly behind us.

"Did you get them?" I questioned eagerly

He nodded "Of course, what's this all about anyways…why does Bella need new documents?"

I sighed and perched on the side of the bed.

"You promised you would tell me once I had the documents" he said gently

I looked up "I had a vision…Edward is going to turn Bella"

He looked stunned for a moment "You mean…soon?"

I nodded. I think it's going to be tonight…

"Tonight…" he repeated looking troubled

"I saw them…you know…"

Jasper looked confused "What?"

I groaned "I had a vision of him turning her, that was it…I thought at first that it was a long way off, maybe after graduation…but then I saw them…them…making love…"

He nodded solemnly "You think Edward will lose control…"

"Yes" I said quietly

**…**

Apparently I was wrong about Edward losing control last night. I had been watching intensely for any sign of trouble all night…nothing…

I finally got ready for school, but just as I was walking out the door, I was suddenly thrust into a new vision. Edward was speeding towards La Push, and just as he reached the boarder he pulled the car over, got out, and then my vision went dark.

Damn it. I immediately searched out Bella…I couldn't find her…they were both going to do something, and the only thing that would keep them from my vision was wolves.

Jasper came up behind me, and slipped an arm around my waist.

"What is it?" he questioned sounding concerned "Is Bella okay?"

I nodded "She's fine…for now…"

Jasper didn't push me, he never did. He knew if I wanted to elaborate then I would. I was so lucky to have him.

I knew I wouldn't get Edward to say anything…I needed to talk to Bella.

I finally got my chance at lunch. Edward had stopped to ask Jasper something so I ran up to Bella throwing my arms around her.

She hugged me back and I whispered "We need to talk"

"When?" she questioned quietly, I saw worry flash across her face.

I searched their futures until I saw Edward leave her after school to go pick up something from the store, he was planning on making her a special dinner…

"Edward will leave after school today to run to the store to pick up something to make you for dinner, I'll come by then" I said quickly

She agreed to my great relief.

After school I knew I had no time to waste. I told the others I had something to do and promised Jaz I'd fill him in later.

As soon as they left I walked calmly to the woods so I wouldn't draw attention o myself. Most people ignored me anyways so it wasn't hard. As soon as I was deep enough in the woods I broke into a run.

I arrived at Bella's just as Edward pulled out…perfect…

Bella was walking towards the house as I stepped out of the woods. I called her name and she turned looking surprised.

"Hey Alice" she said as I approached her

I didn't want to be rude, but I knew Edward wouldn't be away long, and I needed to know what was going on.

"Okay I don't mean to be blunt or rude but what the Hell are you and Edward up to?" I questioned

She looked stunned.

"I…I…what?" she stuttered

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Edward disappears from my visions tonight around Eleven and you follow shortly after, now what's going on, why are you both planning on meeting with the wolves?" I said frustrated

She stood there for a moment, silent. I almost thought she wouldn't answer me.

"Well?" I demanded

She sighed and looked nervous.

"Edward and Jacob agreed to meet up tonight to do what I don't know; I know it's over me though. Edward doesn't know I know, Jacob told me…and I am going to stop them from doing something that will harm the treaty and cause a war between you all."

I couldn't suppress the growl that tore through me at the thought of Edward and Jacob meeting alone.

"How could Edward be so stupid to meet with that Mutt alone? I'll have to tell the others…" I said

I had no choice, I was sure Edward could take care of himself…but there was always that possibility…

"No!" she cried out startling me

I raised me eyebrows.

"No?" I questioned

"I can handle it…please Alice…if you all go hen things will get out of hand, right now it's just Edward and Jacob, I can stop them, but if all of you come, then all of the wolves will show up and you know how that could end up" she pleaded

There was something more going on that she wasn't telling me…

"I don't like it Bella! Not one bit!" I said

"Alice" she said and grabbed my hands

"Please, trust me" she begged

I could sense something was wrong

"You are not planning on doing something stupid?" I grilled her

"No" she replied but the look on her face said otherwise

I wasn't sure what to do. I needed to talk to Jasper…so I handed her my cell in the meantime and told her to use it in case anything did go wrong. I wasn't convinced yet that I wasn't going to tell the others and find some way to put a stop to this meeting…but she didn't need to know that!

I had a bad feeling in my gut. I kissed her on the cheek before I left and told her that Edward wasn't the only one that loved her, which was the absolute truth. I loved Bella too, I knew she would be my Best Friend one day and I didn't want her doing anything that could jeopardize that.

I took off to go figure out a better plan with Jasper…he would know what to do!

* * *

**BPOV **

I heard the loud roar of a motorcycle as it pulled into my driveway. There was only one person who came around here who owned a Bike…Jacob.

I was still sitting with my back pressed against the front door, my head in my hands. I sighed loudly, _what was he doing here now_, I wondered bitterly.

As if to answer that very question, Jacob slammed his big hand against the door a couple times, with what I am sure he considered to be knocking.

I didn't move, maybe he would assume I wasn't here and leave…no such luck…

"Bella..." he called loudly "I know you are in there, I can hear your heart beating, Edward's not the only one who can do that ya know" he said with an edge of anger in his voice

I groaned and pushed myself to my feet.

"What are you doing here?!" I practically yelled as I threw open the door and glared at him

He looked taken aback for a moment but recovered quickly, smiling brightly as if nothing was wrong.

"You're not happy to see me?" he questioned with mock sadness

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him the dirtiest look I could muster

He nodded "Alright, let's cut to the chase then…Have you decided what you are going to do?"

I threw up my hands in disbelief "Really, Jacob? Really? You couldn't wait until tonight? You had to come here and ruin what little time I have left with Edward?"

"Little time left with Edward…then you have chosen to…" He stopped, His eyes followed the motion of my hands and then narrowed, a low snarl escaped his lips.

I didn't know what the problem was until he reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him and sliding my shirt sleeve upon my left arm revealing the bruises I had been so careful to hide all day.

"What the Hell is this?!" he bellowed

I tried to pull my arm away but his hold was too strong. He grabbed my other arm quickly and pushed that sleeve up as well, revealing even more bruises.

He looked back to my face, his eyes full of rage.

"What happened to you?" he questioned letting go of my wrists and stepping forward

The closer he came the further I backed up, moving both of us further into the house. He stopped and slammed the door behind him.

I shook my head nonchalantly and shrugged my shoulders "I…I…just fell, it's no big deal. It happens all the time, you know me…"

He snarled loudly and came dangerously close

"Don't lie Bella" he paused and reached up taking hold of my arm again, covering his fingers over the bruises. His hands were much bigger than Edward's so it wasn't a perfect match, but I got the point.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he continued slowly, dropping my arm from his grip

I shook my head "It's not what you think…"

He reached up suddenly and pushed my hair back away from my neck. He snarled again, causing me to take another step back, wanting to put as much distance between us as possible. His face was distorted into a look of disgust. I stopped when my the wall behind me signaled there was no where else to go.

He took a menacing step towards me, his eyes burning through me, fists clenched into balls.

"How could you let him do this to you…" he asked softly and then he looked angry again

"Where else Bella?" he demanded, his voice thick with anger

"Nowhere…" I said trying to stay calm

He finally closed the space between us causing me to involuntarily hold my breath. His hand shot out, and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, starting to pull it up. I smacked his hand away quickly the breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding came out in a rush.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled "You can't just come in here and start whipping me around, tugging at my clothes!"

A cruel smile twisted his lips up into an angry grimace. He reached out again and grabbed both of my wrists in one of his big hands and pinned them over my head against the wall.

"Let me go!" I cried out "Jacob…please" I squirmed

He ignored my pleas and brought his other hand back up to the bottom of my shirt. I winced as he slid it up over my stomach, lifting it until it until all of my ribs and stomach was bared to him.

He let out a sharp breath, his eyes growing darker and darker as he took in the deep purple bruises that trailed down over my ribs, across my stomach down to where my pants sat.

His grip on my wrist became unbearable…

"You are hurting me" I winced

He let my wrists go immediatley; my arms fell to my sides.

"Hurting you?! What like this" he said pointing to one of the bruises on my side

I pulled my shirt back down.

"It's none of your business what I do with Edward!" I said boldly even though my insides felt like they were made of jelly.

"Did you have sex with him Bella?" He demanded his voice dangerously low

I was shocked by his question, and felt my face flush. He turned with a loud snarl and slammed a hand against the wall, causing it to tremble and crack.

I gasped and shrank back against the wall. This is not my Jacob…the one I had known my whole life. I was scared.

He suddenly became calm, his face relaxing, as he turned back to me.

"You will come with me now…we are not waiting until tonight. I won't let him touch you ever again" He said coldly

He might as well have punched me in the gut, because that's what it felt like. My heart dropped, all the air was sucked from my lungs. _Leave now_…

I heard a car in the driveway. Edward…Oh God, I didn't think I could do this…

Jacob stiffened rising to his full height which must have been at least 6'4 now. He came over to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him.

"You'll do it now, you'll tell him now Bella. You better make him believe it to…" he demanded

"I should kill him for what he did to your body" he muttered under his breath sending a shock of panic through me

I felt dizzy…the room was spinning "Breath" he hissed and glared at me.

I sucked in a breath, the air burned my lungs, and the door flew open Edward's eyes were wild with anger.

"I knew I smelled dog" he growled loudly "Take your hands off of her mongrel" he demanded "Before I take them off for you"

Edward looked as if he would attack him at any moment, had Jacob not been holding onto me I'm sure he would have.

Jacob glared at him and let go of my wrist but wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me up against him.

"I don't think she wants me to let her go…right Bella" Jacob said calmly

My eyes had not left Edward since he had thrown the door open. He had looked furious at first but now looked confused as he ripped his eyes away from Jacob and locked them onto mine.

"Bella…" he questioned, raising his eyebrows

Bile rose up from my stomach and tears burned behind my eyes. I pressed my lips together tightly to keep from throwing up. I just nodded.

"Bella realized that she still loves me, and that she wants to be with me" Jacob spoke for me

"She wants nothing more to do with you now, especially after what you did to her. " he added his voice full of triumph, a cocky smile on his face.

"You act like you love her, but if you really did then you wouldn't have treated her body the way that you did…your nothing but a monster."

I felt my heart break for Edward…

Edward's eyes had not left mine. His face became hard, unreadable, but his eyes were full of anger.

"Is this what you want, Love" he questioned, my heart pounded against my chest and Jacob's grip around my waist tightened in warning

I nodded still not able to speak.

Edward's eyes snapped to Jacob and he looked ready to rip him apart right then and there.

"I'll leave you two alone then…but I'll be seeing you soon Black" he growled at Jacob and turned and left, slamming the door on the way out.

My legs felt weak, I knew if Jacob hadn't been holding me they would have already buckled my now.

"See that wasn't so hard was it." He said and turned me so that I was facing him "That Bloodsucker didn't even put up a fight…guess he didn't really care that much about you in the first place."

Jacob's words cut through me like a knife. It was true, Edward didn't put up a fight, but that's what I had known would happen…that's why I knew what Jacob wanted me to do would work. Edward had said that he would never leave me…as long as that's what I wanted.

He would never force me to stay with him; he would never do to me what Jacob was doing.

I knew that was why Edward had left so easily…

so why was there a little part of me that believed what Jacob had said. That maybe he didn't care about me as much as I had thought…

* * *

**EPOV**

As I pulled up to Bella's house I saw a motorcycle parked in her driveway. I wondered who would be here. I stepped out of the car and went around to the trunk to get the grocery bags, but an awful smell intruded my senses.

I was already to the house throwing the door open before I even had time to process the scent.

_She better convince_…his thoughts were cut off when I threw the door open, replaced by a wall of silence. He knew I could hear what he was thinking and was doing a good job now of thinking of nothing.

Jacob Black was standing glaring at Bella, his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. He whipped his head around to face me, and glared at me instead.

"I knew I smelled dog" I growled "Take your hands off of her mongrel…Before I take them off for you"

Every fiber of my being begged to rip Jacob to pieces; I couldn't stand seeing him touch her. I held my ground for one reason, Bella. If I attacked him now she could be hurt, both physically and mentally.

Jacob grinned, but let her go…only to wrap his filthy arm around her waist. What the hell was this mutt's problem?! I was going to end up killing him.

"I don't think she wants me to let her go…right Bella" he questioned

I looked at Bella clearly confused. Jacob was doing a good job of keeping his thoughts away from anything that would let me know what was going on, which was frustrating beyond belief. Now I wish I hadn't let him know what I could do.

"Bella…" I asked trying to stay calm

She looked like she would be sick…something was wrong…

She nodded and I felt I would be sick right along with her. Tears welled behind her eyes; she didn't want this, no matter what she said.

"Bella realized that she still loves me, and that she wants to be with me" Jacob spoke for her "She wants nothing more to do with you now, especially after what you did to her. " he added his voice full of triumph, as he smiled cockily

I wanted to walk right over there and rip his throat out, and then we'll see who the cocky one is. I kept my eyes locked on Bella's, keeping my face unreadable.

"You act like you love her, but if you really did then you wouldn't have treated her body the way that you did…you are nothing but a monster." He added

Can you say low blow?

"Is this what you want, Love" I questioned, her heart pounded against her chest the same way it always did when I called her Love.

Jacob tightened his grip on Bella, I gritted my teeth together. He didn't know just how close to death he was.

She nodded.

Why was she doing this to me?

"I'll leave you two alone then…but I'll be seeing you soon Black" I growled

This wasn't over, I didn't know what he was holding over her, but I knew he was making her do this. He had taped over her mouth, scribbled out the truth with his lies.

What we shared last night…I knew she loved me, I knew that he was making her do this.

I could have killed him right there…I could have done it before he had a chance to blink, but I needed time to figure things out. I couldn't be rash. I had to find out the reasoning behind Bella's sudden change.

It killed me to leave her there with him.

If he touched her, or hurt her in anyway...no one would be able to stop me from doing him worse than I had done even James…

* * *

**Okay, I think there is probably another two chapters before the story is done. I can't believe so many people are reading it and actually like it. It surprises me every-time I get a kind review. I have come to know some of the reviews really well and will be sad once the story is done, not hearing from you all. Also to all of you who don't actually review the story but email me or message me on myspace you all rock of course too! I love you all, but you already know that cuz I tell you all the time lol.**

**So on another note what do ya'll think of Rob Patz cutting all his beautiful hair off? I still think he looks sezy lol but liked it alot better when it was all long and messy. **

**And on yet another note if your looking for a good book to read I highly suggest The Hunger Games, I finished it awhile ago but I'm still thinking about it. It was soo awesome!**

**Last but not least, if anyone who is reading this has a fanfic please tell me so that I can read it, I'm always looking for something to read lol.**

**Okay okay I'll stop jabbering now and leave you be!**

**P.S The song at the beginning is** _Crush Crush Crush by Paramore_


	22. Just give me a chance!

**These Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer (this still makes me sad)**

* * *

_I can't remember when it was good  
moments of happiness elude  
maybe I just misunderstood_

_all of the love we left behind  
watching the flash backs intertwine  
memories I will never find_

_so I'll love whatever you become  
and forget the reckless things we've done  
I think our lives have just begun  
I think our lives have just begun_

_and I feel my world crumbling  
I feel my life crumbling  
I feel my soul crumbling away_  
_and falling away  
falling away with you_

_staying awake to chase a dream  
tasting the air you're breathing in  
I know I won't forget a thing_

_promise to hold you close and pray  
watching the fantasies decay  
nothing will ever stay the same_

_all of the love we threw away  
all of the hopes we cherished fade  
making the same mistakes again  
making the same mistakes again_

_I can feel my world crumbling  
I can feel my life crumbling  
I can feel my soul crumbling away  
and falling away  
falling away with you_

_all of the love we've left behind  
watching the flash backs intertwine_

_Memories I will never find  
memories I will never find_

* * *

**BPOV**

What had I just done?The tears fell freely from my eyes now that I was alone. I buried my face deeper into my pillow.

When my legs where finally steady enough, I had torn myself away from Jacob, and run up to my room, slamming and locking the door behind me.

Of course he had followed me, and begged for me to let him in. I would have been shocked if he hadn't.

But then he did something that did shock me...he finally he gave in and told me that he would give me some time to myself. I'm sure he could have broken down the door easily, seeing what he did just slamming his hand against the wall earlier…but he didn't, and for that I was grateful.

I couldn't bear looking at him right now, I hurt so badly…

I didn't know how long I had been lying like this; my face smashed into the pillow, sobs racking my body endlessly.

---

The tears had stopped long ago; there must have been no more in my body, but still my body heaved with sobs. Only they where tearless now. The sorrow I felt at what I'd done…what I lost was too much to bear. I could feel my world crumbling out from beneth me.

The pillow was soaked through now, and the air was thick and hard to breathe…I felt like I was being suffocated, but at this point I could care less. Maybe if I stayed this way I _would_ suffocate myself, anything was better than feeling the pain of this loss. Edward...

---

I must have fallen asleep; Jacob was at the door again...

I awoke to him knocking softly and calling my name. The sound of his voice made me cringe, burying my face further into the pillow.

How could it have come to this? If you would have told me a couple months ago that I would hate Jacob Black as completely as I did right now, I would have thought you insane.

"Bella…it has been long enough. Five hours you've been locked up in there. If you don't open the door now I _will_ have to kick it in!" he said threateningly

I thought about letting him kick it in…it's just a stupid door anyways...

But then common sense took over, and I pulled myself up. I was exhausted from crying and when I stood my body swayed, my head swirled. I had to sit back on the bed to gain some composure.

Jacob knocked on the door again, only louder this time.

"Bella, I'm serious!" he called

"I'm coming! Just give me a minute!" I said back, my voice was hoarse from sobbing so much, for so long.

He was silent and I tried standing again. I was still a little off kilter but able to walk to the door, wobbly. I unlocked it and started walking back towards the bed.

I heard Jacob come in, and then felt his arms wrap around me. I cringed away from him, but he held me tightly.

I shuttered at his touch. He turned me around to face him.

I wanted to punch him; My body wanted nothing more than to punch him, and I balled my fists up, but kept them pressed tightly against my side.

What good would it do to hit him now? _It would make you feel better,_my subconscious urged. Jacob interupted my silent debate.

"Bella…I never meant for it to turn out like this." He said quietly, sadly

This change in his demenor, his voice surprised me. I thought he would come in here gleeful. He had won...

"Then why are you doing this to me?" I questioned angrily

"Don't you understand that I need _you_? How important _you_ are to me? You're everything! You are my heart, I can't live without you."

His voice was filled with passion, love…none of the anger or aggression that he was so full of lately. His eyes were soft, and full of pain and worry.

I studied his face for a moment; he had aged so quickly, he looked to be at least 24. Tall, so tall I had to lift my head at an odd angle to be able to look up at him. He was handsome of course, any girl would be thrilled to have him...but instead he wanted to force me.

He wasn't the boy I had grown up with…he had changed so much physically obviously, but mentally as well.

To my great dismay and involuntarily, I felt my anger soften; looking into his eyes…they were the eyes of the old Jacob…the only thing that stayed the same through his transformation. Looking into them, I could almost forget this cruel new Jacob…almost...

"You say you can't live without me…but you are tearing me apart, don't you see what _you_ are doing to _me_. You are making me hate you, and I don't want that. You are mad at Edward because you think he'll hurt me…"

Jacob cut me off "He _has_ hurt you" he stated motioning to my arms

I sighed

"You have hurt me worse that Edward ever could. I love him with every fiber of my being, and you have torn me away from him. I love you too Jacob, I always will…that's why I couldn't have you two fight. I couldn't bear anything happening to _either_ of you. Even after all this…even after what you've made me do, I would never want to see something happen to you." My voice was hoarse and weak.

He cupped my face in his hands gently. They were soft and warm…so warm. He looked ashamed.

"God, Bella…I swear I didn't do this to hurt you. I know what I did was cruel. I know I'm not myself anymore. I'm not who I used to be. You don't understand what's going on inside of me. There is a war waging in there, part of it is human…and part of it is pure animal instincts. The human part loves you so deeply, and the animal part would do anything…anything to keep you, to protect you…and to keep you away from _my_ mortal enemy. As dumb as that sounds, that's what we are. I know you could never understand completely what I am, or what it means, but I am what I am to protect against those bloodsuckers…and you are in love with one. It makes me sick…it makes me crazy. I don't want to hurt you…but I want you Bella…I NEED you Bella. And I don't want to see you with him. Do you know what it does to me thinking about you with him...knowing you were with him..."

His face was soft, his eyes were as warm as his hands, and his voice was so filled with honesty and passion, I caved. My heart hurt for him almost as much as it hurt for myself.

Wasn't his loss just as great as mine? How would I feel if I loved Edward as much as I do, but instead of feeling the same he was head of heels for someone like Jessica or Lauren?

I placed my hands over his that still lay gently on my cheeks. I brought them down in front of us so that our fingers were intertwined. He squeezed my hands softly.

"I know that this is hard for you…but I just don't feel the same way about you that I do Edward. I love you both...but much differently. The love I have for Edward…I can't even put it into words. It's like we were just destined to be, that we were made for each other. I wish it didn't turn out like this, that me and you could have just gone on together like we always planned…but it will never be like that between us. You can keep me away from Edward, but you'll never have my heart. And although I understand why you've done what you did, if you continue to make me go through with this…to stay away from Edward…I will hate you, I won't be able to help it."

I felt helpless. I didn't want to hurt Jacob…he was only doing this because he was hurt.

He was silent for a moment, looking deep in thought, and then his eyes brightened and I knew he had thought of something. A warning bell went off in my head, but I silenced it.

"Bella…will you give me three days?" he said slowly as if he were still planning the details.

I started to object, to shake my head in protest, but held up a finger and continued.

"_Just_ Give me three days to change your mind. Stay away from Edward, and give me yourself for just this short period of time. If you don't feel _any _differently than you do now…I'll let you go. Just give me a chance! Please…" he begged with his words, but also with his eyes.

I was torn. My heart panged with guilt? Fear?

I knew three days would never make me stop loving Edward, I knew after this time Jacob would just be heartbroken again. It was pointless, really.

But couldn't I do this one last thing for him, he didn't deserve it after the way he acted…but I wasn't heartless. Especially with Jacob acting so much like the kid I had always known.

A part of me screamed _No Bella, No, No, No_…_This_ _will never turn out the way your hoping._ And another part screamed that I owed Jacob after all these years; it is just three days…how bad could it be?

It couldn't get any worse than it already was…could it? I let out a loud sigh.

"I'll be honest, I don't think that I should say yes…" he looked heartbroken, crushed

"But" I added "Three days, I'll give you three days."

His face lit up, the smile he wore made him look even more like my Jacob…the old Jacob.

"Yes! Bella…I promise, if I can't change your mind, I'll step aside. I won't be happy, I won't condone your relationship with that leech…but I won't hold you against your will."

I felt some comfort in this new compromise. Three days and I could run back into Edward's arms…if he would still have me…

* * *

**Okay yeah so I totally wasn't planning the story to swing this way, but I got writing and this is where it went lol. I had a totally other idea of what was going to happen and then this came out. So it's going to take more than just one more chapter to wrap this story up. I know that I'll probably get some hate mail for this chapter too lol but that's okay. I love to hear from you all no matter what you think! **

**I've said it once and I'll probably say it several more times, I love love love my reviewers you guys are the best! And never cease to cheer me up and make me laugh. I love how passionate some of you are about this story, wether the chapter pissed you off, made you cry, or happy! It makes the time spent on this story worth while!**

**I love you all and hope you had an awesome christmas, got everything on your wish list! Santa brought me some kick ass gifts this year!**

**Also I know I told you how great The Hunger Games was, but I just finished another book. I read The Host by Stephenie Meyer and wow! Great! I put off reading it for a loooooooong time because well...I kinda thought it sounded stupid, but it was soo good, very worth the read!**

**P.S The song at the beginning is **_Falling Away With You _**by **_Muse_


	23. I Don't Believe You!

**These Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I want to remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart

No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend  
To not love me at all

I don't mind it  
I still don't mind at all  
It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up  
Looks like your given up you've had enough  
But I want more

no I won't stop  
'cause I just know you'll come around

No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I want to remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart

No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend  
To not love me at all

I don't believe you

* * *

**EPOV**

I paced in front of the car…back and forth…back and forth…

Could I really leave my love in the hands of a mongrel, if only for a short while? A growl ripped through me, my hands were shaking.

This was insane, why was she doing this? I didn't believe…couldn't believe that, she had given up on me, on what we have. She couldn't pretend she didn't love me, that she didn't need me in the same way I needed her…that she would choose_ him…_

The urge to go back in and demand what Jacob had said to make her do his bidding, was so strong I actually started heading back towards the door.

"No" I said out loud, coming to an abrupt stop.

If I went in there now, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I wouldn't be able to just demand to know what was going on, I would simply rip him apart. That would hurt Bella…

_Damn it…Damn him…_

"Damn it!"

I had to drag myself back to my car, my body protesting the whole way, fighting me. It was as if my body and mind were to separate entities fighting for control.

I made it to the car, and slammed the door, taking off before I could change my mind. I was almost home…

I slammed on my brakes, my car protesting at this unplanned stop, the tires squealing until the car finally came to a stop.

Alice stood in the middle of the deserted road, clinging to Jasper's hand.

"What the…" I exclaimed out loud as I threw open the car door.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled throwing up my hands "I could have hit you!"

Alice laughed dryly "You of all people should know that you would have never hit me" she said as she approached quickly with Jasper still holding her hand tightly.

"Get in and we'll talk" she spoke quickly, if I was human I wouldn't have even been able to understand her.

We all got in the car.

"Where are we going?" I questioned still surprised at this odd appearance

"Anywhere but home, we need to figure some things out and I don't want to get the others involved yet" she replied

"How about the baseball clearing" Jasper offered

"Perfect" Alice said giving him a small smile

I took off, no one spoke, and the car was filled with a thick silence. Alice was thinking what are we going to do, what are we going to do, over and over again in a panicky tone, and Jasper was concentrating on sending us both calming vibes…he was worried, he was thinking about how much Alice loved Bella and didn't want to lose her…lose her? Why would Alice think that she would lose her?

A wave of panic shot through me. Alice must have seen something, know something…lose her?…

I relaxed against my will suddenly, my body which had been rigid with stress un-tensed

"Jasper…" I growled

"Listen you just need to stay calm, until we talk this out and you are not doing a very good job, the fury, panic, worry, and sadness, is rolling off of you in waves and overwhelming me. I can't take it, I have to protect myself and if I have to make you chill out myself then so be it" he stated

"He's just trying to help" Alice defended him

I said nothing more. They were right, I needed to stay calm…I wasn't like the mutts I could control myself.

I pulled the car far enough off the road so no one would notice it.

We would have to run the rest of the way. If we had the jeep we would have been able to go all the way.

---

We came to a stop once we reached the middle of the field. I of course made it before Jasper and Alice. I waited impatiently.

Sometimes I enjoyed the fact that I was so much faster than the others, but other times…especially in this moment I despised their slowness.

"Okay, what's going on, what do you know about all of this?" I demanded when they finally came to a stop in front of me.

Alice looked clearly troubled. _Don't get mad _she said silently to me

"Okay…" she said nervously "well I went and spoke with Bella when you went to go get the food for the dinner you were going to make her…"

"What?!" I roared "Why?" I knew she had done this on purpose trying to hide something from me or she wouldn't have started off with don't be mad…but now I was furious.

"Would you let me explain before you interrupt?" she said angrily

Calming waves swept over me again and I could see Alice relax as well. I glanced at Jasper and he shrugged.

"Alright" I said simply

"Okay, so I went to talk to Bella, because you disappeared sometime tonight, I couldn't see you…and that could only mean one thing."

I nodded slowly…wolves…

"Bella disappeared right after you did, so I became concerned. Something was happening and I knew you wouldn't talk to me about it, or else you would have said something to me yourself already. Bella said that Jacob had told her that you two had planned to meet up tonight, _alone_. That she wasn't supposed to know about it…that you didn't know she knew. She was going to follow you to stop you two from fighting; she was worried about what might happen if things got out of hand. She was so scared, I could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice, even though she thought she was fooling me. She doesn't lie well. I wanted to intervene, but she begged me to let her handle it. I could tell something was wrong but I didn't know what it was. I never planned to let this all happen, I assured her I would let her handle this her way; I had to lie to her. Then I went to get Jasper to help me figure out what to do. I couldn't let you or her go through with your plans tonight. It was stupid Edward! How could you be so reckless? If you ended up killing him…"

My body had become rigid, through Alice's speech. I was angry she hadn't come straight to me after talking with Bella, after finding out my Bella's plans. She should have come to me in the first place. I was quiet, going over her new details in my head when she started speaking again.

"So I went to Jasper, I was telling him what was going on when all of the sudden Bella disappeared. I hadn't expected it at all, at least not until much later. Then you disappeared and I knew Jacob must have come to Bella's house. I was on my way there when you came back into my view, I saw you speeding away from her house…but Bella was still gone…"

"So you met me" I stated and both Jasper and Alice nodded

"What happened Edward, why would you leave her with him?" she asked an edge of anger back in her voice

"I came home and that dog was there with her. I caught a thought of his, he said that 'she better convince…' before he noticed me and cut his thoughts off. He had his filthy paw on her wrist, I could tell he was holding her tightly because his knuckles were white; he was looking at her threateningly, and then turned to glare at me. I wanted to kill him right there, I _should_ have…if he wasn't standing so close to her I _would_ have. I told him to get away from her and he just smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist."

A growl rumbled in my chest at the memory of him holding her. _SHE IS MINE…_the words shouted in my head, and I was stunned by the fierceness of that thought. When I realized I had stopped talking and both Alice and Jasper were looking at me to continue I took an unnecessary deep breath and continued.

"The dog told me _she_ didn't want him to let her go. I noticed a crack in the wall at the same time… I think he hit it. I knew something was wrong, but I was confused because she didn't push him away or disagree with what he said. She didn't speak only nodded her agreement to his statement, but she looked ill. Jacob went on to speak for her, told me she wanted to be with him, she changed her mind, that she didn't want me anymore because…because of what I did to her…"

I felt ashamed telling Alice and Jasper this part.

"What? What did you do to her?" Alice asked looking confused.

Japer looked at me knowingly, and gave me a slight nod.

"I…uh…well…Bella and I…"

Alice cut me off "I know about that…I kind of saw some of it…" she looked embarrassed "but once I realized what I was seeing I shut myself off!" she added quickly, she didn't have to tell me though, I knew how that vision would embarrass her.

"but what did he mean? Was he implying you forced her? That she didn't want to…" she said angrily

I cut her off this time…

"No! Absolutely not! He was talking about the condition I left her in afterwards…"

I cringed at the memory of Bella's poor body…all those marks…

Alice looked even more confused for a moment, and then her eyes widened with realization.

_I was too rough, I held her too tight…left fingerprints…_I said to her silently and she nodded.

"Oh…" she said quietly

"What did Bella say about it, was she hurt?" she questioned timidly, she sensed how upset I was about it

"She said she wasn't hurt at all, that she didn't care, didn't regret it, and didn't want me to be upset. I of course was still upset, I would never want to hurt her in anyway and seeing all those marks…"

Alice and Jasper nodded at the same time

"So the dog said that she wanted nothing to do with you because of that…" she said quickly trying to stop me from thinking too much about it

"Yeah…told me what a monster I was…I asked Bella if this was what she wanted…for me to leave her alone. She didn't say one word the whole time, only nodded again. I could see it in her eyes, feel it in the way her heart beat, she didn't want this…this was not her speaking, it was Jacob, he was making her agree to these things. I knew he had to have been holding something over her to make her do this. He threatened her in some way. I wanted so badly to kill him Alice…more than James…I had to get out of there…to think.I was actually going to find you. I don't know what to do…he obviously has her scared but I don't know what he's done to her, said to her…I just don't know what to do, if I hurt him it will hurt Bella."

I brought my hands up to cover my face. I had never felt so helpless…so lost. I just didn't want to hurt Bella…

Jasper spoke suddenly

"Alice said that Bella had been scared, about you and Jacob meeting, that you two would put the treaty in jeopardy…maybe Jacob played on that, put those thoughts in her head. Why else would he tell her about you two meeting anyways? It was supposed to be a secret between you and him and he told her. Maybe he threatened that someone…probably you since he knew that would hurt her worst…would be hurt and then the rest of the wolves and us that we would fight…"

I lifted my head from my hands…was this it, the reason…

Alice jumped in "He probably told her that if she sent you away that would be the only way to ensure the treaty would stay in place, and that no one would be hurt. That's why she sent you away…she's trying to protect everyone, even Jacob. She knows that you would never hurt Jacob if she asked you not to, but she probably knew better than to think the same of that mongrel. She probably thought that if she didn't do what he asked…"

"That he would make it so that I had no choice but to fight him…" I finished Alice's thought

Anger consumed me. That dog had played on Bella's worst fear, for someone she loved to be hurt, because of her. I knew how selfless she was. She would suffer before she would let something happen to anyone else. But what Jacob hadn't factored in was how well I knew Bella. He thought I would just believe that Bella didn't love me, that she wanted me to stay away from her. All he knew of the night before was the bruises she wore as a result…he didn't know the passion, the pure undeniable love behind it.

Bella couldn't hide her love from me. No matter what words she spoke or let someone speak for her she could never hide from me. We were connected on such a deep level; Jacob would never know that kind of love. That's why she knew I wouldn't hurt Jacob…that I _couldn't_ hurt him as much as I wanted to.

I hated him almost as much as I loved Bella, but I knew that I would never be able to kill him if it would hurt her.

Now that I knew why she was doing what she was doing…what was I going to do about it? What could I do about it?

Alice's eyes widened, and her body tensed. She saw the future shift as the answer became clear in my head.

I knew what I had to do…

* * *

**Okay so several people asked to know where Edward was during the last chapter, here is your answer, why because I love you all of course! Your wish is my command! **

**Thank you again from the bottom of my heart for everyone who continues to review. Your reviews help immensley and plus I just love hearing from you all because you guys seriosuly rock! I am so lucky to have you guys as my readers! **

**Question: What do you think of Taylor Lautner playing Jacob in New Moon? Do you like him and think he can pull it off or if he needs to be replaced?**

***MUAH***


	24. Miserable at Best

**These Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer...still...**

_

* * *

_

_You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so_

_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

_Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it_

_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly_

_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best_

* * *

**BPOV**

We stood in silence for a few moments after I agreed to Jacob's compromise. I let go of one of his hands to brush a stray hair from my face but he beat me to it.

"Here" he said quietly and his warm fingers brushed it away with such gentleness, it surprised me. A small smile played on my lips. Looking in his eyes that hadn't strayed from my own since we had been standing here, I began to fill with a wild kind of hope; The kind where it started in the pit of your stomach, and spread out from there, filling your entire being with warmness, comfort. Maybe, _just_ maybe, I would get the old Jacob back, and we would be able to remain friends.

I truly didn't want to lose him completely! I knew it would be hard for him, but I did love him, just not in the same way that I loved Edward. Not even close to the way I loved Edward, but still strong in it's own right. I just prayed that during these next three days that I could get him to understand and accept that.

I told Jacob I needed to get a shower, I felt gross. My hair was matted to my head and face; I was covered in a layer of salt from my seemingly endless tears. He nodded.

"I need to run to La Push and get some clothes, anyways. I'll just go real quick, and we can order a pizza for dinner when I get back."

"You're staying here?" I questioned clearly confused

He nodded and the expression on his face showed that he had thought this was obvious.

"Well…yeah…I don't want you staying alone here. Besides if I only get three days, I want to make them count. I want to spend as much time as possible with you!"

I bit my lip and simply nodded. I felt uneasy about this new revelation.

"I'll be right back…and please remember our agreement. No Edward for three days...just me." He pleaded

"I agreed didn't I?" I said not able to hide the irritation I felt at his doubtfulness.

He nodded and pulled me into a hug "I trust you Bells."

His embrace was familiar, warm and gentle. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head softly, and then pulled away quickly.

"I'll be right back" he said again, smiled, and walked out of the room. When I heard the front door shut, I went and pulled out some fresh pajamas out of my dresser.

---

I could see it was already dark now. I picked a plain white long sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy dark blue sweatpants. The house was warm, but I knew it wouldn't be good for Jacob to have to look at the bruises that covered my arms and legs. I would just have to turn the air conditioning down.

I pulled off my clothes and tossed them in the hamper I had in my closet. I was still in my bra and underwear and went to my dresser to get a sports bra and a pair of underwear. I felt something cool brush lightly over the back of my shoulder, I knew at once that feeling. I must have imagined it. I turned around slowly, I knew I wouldn't find what my heart desired most.

I gasped in surprise, and stumbled back against my dresser from the shock of what I saw.

"E…Edward!" I managed to choke out, my heart stopped completely at the sight of him. This couldn't be real, I was imagining it.

He stood inches away from me and quickly placed his hands on my hips and pulled me to him. The coldness of his hands on my bare skin sent a shock of reality through me. This was no imagination. This was real!

"Belllla" he purred and sunk his face into the crook of my neck. I almost moaned from the pleasure of having him so close.

But he pulled away quickly, the expression on his face was fierce, and to be honest it frightened me.

"You smell like him" he stated coldly

My mouth had dropped open. I was completely stunned by his surprise appearance, and I didn't know how to handle this, what to say...

"Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?" he said and placed a finger under my chin applying gentle pressure until my mouth closed.

"You shouldn't be here" I whispered

Edward shook his head slightly "Alright, Love…we don't have to discuss that now. We will have plenty of time for that later."

My heart beat wildly in my chest. I wanted to throw my arms around him, tell him everything. Tell him I loved him, and that I never wanted to hurt him.

"Jacob will be back soon…he'll know you were here…" I said instead, hating myself for prolonging this charade

He smirked, and ran a hand over my matted hair, then trailing his cool fingertips over my cheek.

"You've been crying…" his voice was soft again but his eyes shone blacker than the darkest night

"Why don't you go take your shower like planned, I can't stand the smell of him on you" he said, letting go of me, taking a step away and surveying the room.

I was entirely confused, wasn't he worried about Jacob coming back…or was that what he was here for? Didn't he hate me now for what I'd done?

He must have seen the confused look on my face. He smirked again.

"Don't worry love; the mongrel will not be coming back…anytime soon…please go get your shower now." He said calmly

"Why won't Jacob be back soon? Where is he, what did you do?!" I cried panic stricken.

This time he laughed and gave me a disapproving look.

"Don't worry. I did not hurt your mutt…at least not yet. If you keep stalling and he shows up here before we leave...well, then there may be a different outcome. Now hurry up, unless you were serious about not wanting me around..."

He knew it was a lie! I filled with relief! He knew I still loved him!

"Where are we going?" I questioned

"Bella, Please, just go take your shower so I don't have to smell him on you anymore!" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and shook his head

" You are wearing thin on my patience now, and wasting precious time!" He said his voice cold again

What was wrong with him? He moved away, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the wall by the window, his eyes trailed over my body and I knew he was looking at the bruises. His face grew into a hard unreadable expression.

I stomped off to the bathroom angrily, and hurriedly took a shower. I threw on the pajamas I had picked out and ran a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth and made my way back to the room.

Edward was sitting on my bed talking on his cell phone. His eyes locked with mine as I entered and I was surprised by the color. I hadn't thought they could get any darker….

"Can you see us leaving?" he questioned "Good…I know, but I have no other choice. Don't think for one second that this is the way I wanted it to happen!" He growled and slammed the phone shut.

"Let's go" he said to me and rose

"Where are we going? Do I need to bring anything?" I said not able to hide the worry in my voice

He came and wrapped his arms around me holding me against him tightly. He buried his face against the side of my neck and inhaled deeply. He held his face there like that for a moment just breathing me in. Finally he pulled back and locked eyes with me again.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier…smelling him on you, I just can't stand it, it drives me mad…He didn't _touch_ you did he?" His voice was low, and calm, but it was thick with danger. I knew what kind of touch he was implying.

I shook my head "No, he didn't _touch_ me." I said softly

The phone rang, and Edward smiled. "That's our cue!"

He scoped me up and before I even knew what was going on he was setting me down in front of the phone in the hallway by the front door.

"Tell him you are fine, to take his time." He said quickly

I shook my head confused yet again.

"Just say it, act natural!"

I picked up the phone

"Hello"

"Hey Bella, whatcha doin?" Jacob said energetically, sounding just like the old Jacob

"Oh nothing, just got out of the shower…waiting on you"

"I have some bad news, it might take me a little longer to get back than expected."

"Oh no, why?" I questioned

"My bike broke down when I was almost to La Push, I had to walk it the rest of the way. If you are ok, I'm gonna try and fix it really quick."

"I'm fine…take your time, just get back as soon as you are done."

He laughed "Aww you are awesome Bells, why don't you go ahead and order the pizza, don't wait for me. If I can't get the bike fixed in an hour I'll just drive my dad's truck back."

I felt horrible! No matter what I did I was going to hurt either Jacob or Edward.

"Okay, see you soon!" I said trying to sound happy

"Bye Bells, and thank you for giving me this chance…you don't know how much this means to me!"

My heart hurt.

"Bye Jacob"

We hung up and I turned to look at Edward. He looked like the confused one this time.

"Can I leave a note for him?" I asked quietly

He nodded "Quickly"

I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note.

_**Jacob-**_

_**I'm sorry to just leave like this; I need time to think, by myself.**_

_**I know I said I'd give you three days and I planned on it, but I just need to think about all of this. It seems like no matter what I do I am hurting someone, and I hate this! I never planned for any of this to happen. I love Edward with all of my heart, and I love you too just as much, but in a different way. I want us to stay friends, I need you! I hope you can understand this; I love you so much and don't want to hurt you! Please don't be mad or upset, just try and understand-for me!**_

_**Love Always and Forever**_

_**Bella**_

As soon as I was done Edward pulled me back into his arms and held me for a moment.

It felt like heaven being wrapped in his arms again. I didn't know if I would ever be in these arms again after what I had done. Maybe this was all a dream.

"We need to go now…" he said this and for some reason I felt panicky. The tone of his voice said that this was something final. Like we wouldn't be coming back…

I looked around the room, my eyes landed on a picture of me and Charlie on the hall table. Tears filled my eyes.

"What about Charlie?" I questioned

"Can we talk about this later? We really don't have much time, Love."

I nodded. I would do anything for him…leave anything for him. He scoped me up into his strong arms, and before I could even object he was already placing me in his car, and strapping the seatbelt down over me.

His eyes met mine again and he looked conflicted, pained. I reached out and took his face into my hands and pulled him to me. I pressed my lips against his, trying to convey that I really did love him. His lips pressed back against mine hungrily.

He pulled away suddenly. Gave me one last glance and shut the car door. He was in the driver's seat in the same moment and we were pulling out.

I watched Forks speed by outside, and although I was nervous about what was going on, where Edward was taking me, I knew that he would never do anything to hurt me. I knew I should have just came to him in the first place...but I didn't want to see anyone hurt because of me.

I looked over at him. He still wore the same torn expression, he looked nervous and worried.

"Do you love me Bella?" he questioned quietly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I have since the day I laid eyes on you, and have never, will never stop loving you. In fact each moment my love grows more and more for you."

He looked over to me, met my eyes, and kept his black eyes locked on them for a moment. He nodded.

"I know...I may not be able to read your mind Bella, but you could never hide yourself from me…that's why where we are going…what I have to do…" he stopped talking clenching his jaw so tightly I saw the muscles in his face tense. He tore his eyes from mine and focused back on the road.

"You might as well get some rest…you'll need it later…" he said quickly, his voice was shaky like I'd never heard it before

I reached over and took his hand into mine. It didn't matter what his plans were, I knew I was safe with him, and that I would rather be with him than anywhere else in the world.

We drove for hours, in silence until finally I wasn't able to keep my eyes open anymore. They closed against my will, and I was afraid I would wake up back at home, without Edward.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Edward called. I had been wondering where everyone was.

"Rosalie...I need your help" he said

I sighed "What can I do for you?"

"You are the one who knows the most about vehicles...do you know anything about motorcycles?"

"What about them?"

"How to disable one, but to have it run long enough to get it away from where I'll be?" he said quickly

"Okay Edward, tell me what's going on and I'll tell you if I can help."

I hated being left in the dark!

"I need you to do something to Jacob Black's bike, _but_ he needs to be able to drive it far enough away from Bella's house so that I can go get her"

"What? Why? Why would she have that dog at her house, and why would you have to go get her?"

He sighed and sounded stressed out "Please Rosalie...can you do it? I promise I will explain later...but I need you to hurry, he will be leaving soon!"

"Ugh! I guess so Edward, but you soooo owe me! And you better let me know what's going on as soon as you can!"

"I promise, Thank you so much Rosalie!"

"You are most welcome" I said sarcastically

We hung up and I went out to the garage to grab my tools. My cell phone rang again...

"Rosalie!" Edward cried as soon as I clicked the phone on, not even giving me the chance to say hello

"What?"

"You have to run, you can't drive, he will hear you!"

I groaned loudly "Are you serious?! Do you know how heavy these tools are?"

"Get Emmett to help..." he suggested

I laughed "Oh please, I got this...now leave me alone your wasting my time!"

He laughed lightly "Okay, sorry, you are the best!"

"I already know that" I said and hung up

I took the tools and took off. The bag was heavy but nothing I couldn't handle.

When I got there I was as quite as possible. I could hear Bella and the dog's heartbeats and I felt sick. Why the hell did she keep associating with that filthy mongrel?

I unscrewed a couple things in the engine and did a little tinkering until I felt satisfied. He would be able to drive, but with all the vibrations of the Bike, the bolts would lossen enough to stop the gas flow. He would be able to get pretty far. Hopefully it would leave him far enough away he wouldn't turn back towards Bella's instead of to where ever he was going. I left quickly and waited down the road. I wanted to follow him to make sure my handywork worked. If not I could always go knock him off his Bike. The vision of that made me laugh out loud and I had to cover my mouth. I almost hoped I would have to take matters into my own hands!

I finally heard him start the bike up and he drove past where I was hiding off the road a little ways down from Bella's house. I left the tools there so I would be able to keep up better. Just as I suspected his Bike stuttered and then shut off. He wobbled and almost fell off and I had to stiffle a laugh.

He tried to start the Bike back up but nothing.

"Shit!" He cursed and once again I had to try and not laugh

This mongrel was an idiot!

* * *

**JPOV**

I hopped on my Bike and started it up. Just then the wind blew and I caught the smell of a vampire. Not just any bloodsucker…one of the Cullens.

It wasn't Edward though and that put me a little at ease. I searched the surroundings and listened keenly for any sounds but couldn't sense the presence of anyone else. The smell had been faint, as if it was old. Probably one simply was passing through earlier.

I took off, I felt elated. Bella was giving me a chance! There was still a chance I could win her heart back…without forcing her to be with me. I know that I had been cruel in my actions, but I needed her so bad. I didn't want to lose her to _him_. If that's who she ended up choosing after these three days, I would respect her wishes, I just wanted a fair chance. I didn't want to make her do something she didn't want to do. I didn't want her to hate me!

My Bike jerked and stalled out, almost causing me to crash, seeing as I was pretty distracted with my thought of Bella. I caught my balance though and tried to start the Bike up again…No luck…

"Shit!" I cursed out loud and got off

I looked over it quickly to see if it was some simple fix, but couldn't find anything. I'd have to get it in my garage and get an in depth look, it was too dark out here anyways.

I ended up walking the bike home which took forever. I called Bella as soon as I got in.

"Hello" she answered after a couple rings

"Hey Bella, whatcha doin?" I asked

"Oh nothing, just got out of the shower…waiting on you"

"I have some bad news, it might take me a little longer to get back than expected." I explained

"Oh no, why?" she questioned

"My bike broke down when I was almost to La Push, I had to walk it the rest of the way. If you are ok, I'm gonna try and fix it really quick."

"I'm fine…take your time, just get back as soon as you are done."

I laughed

"Aww you are awesome Bells, why don't you go ahead and order the pizza, don't wait for me. If I can't get the bike fixed in an hour I'll just drive my dad's truck back."

"Okay, see you soon!" she said happily, but for some reason a shudder ran through me. It had sounded almost forced, fake.

"Bye Bells, and thank you for giving me this chance…you don't know how much this means to me!" I said my heart thumping hard against my chest.

"Bye Jacob" she said and I knew he was there with her…

She hung up and I stood there for a moment just listening to the dialing tone.

"NO!" I cried out and took off to find my dad's keys.

I had to get there! Something was wrong! I finally found them and rushed out of the house. I jumped in and dove as fast as the truck would allow all the way to Bella's.

The house was dark as I pulled up and I knew she was gone...

I flung open the front door.

"Bella!" I called despite the fact that I knew there would be no answer.

A white piece of paper caught my eye lying beside the phone. I went over and picked it up with shaking hands.

_**Jacob-**_

_**I'm sorry to just leave like this; I need time to think, by myself.**_

_**I know I said I'd give you three days and I planned on it, but I just need to think about all of this. It seems like no matter what I do I am hurting someone, and I hate this! I never planned for any of this to happen. I love Edward with all of my heart, and I love you too just as much, but in a different way. I want us to stay friends, I need you! I hope you can understand this; I love you so much and don't want to hurt you! Please don't be mad or upset, just try and understand-for me!**_

_**Love Always and Forever**_

_**Bella**_

Oh Bella what have you done!? I knew she wasn't alone, I knew she was with him. I re-read her note several times, playing her words over and over again in my head. I sighed and sunk to the floor, my back pressed against the wall. I drew my knees up to my chest. It was hard to breathe, I felt like I was suffocating. I knew that in the end she was going to choose him…I just wanted to do everything that I could to keep her. Now she was gone…I had lost her...

I sat there for hours, her note clenched in my hands. What would I do without her? How could I go on without her?

When the morning light washed over me I sighed and stood up. I could live without her…but I had to accept that without her...my life would be miserable at best…

* * *

**Happy New Years everyone! I loved all of your reviews and if I didn't get a chance to respond to them all I apologize a million times!!! I love you all very much and always enjoy reading what you guys have to say.**

**P.S just wanted to share this because it made me laugh out loud in the middle of work and all of my employees were looking at me like I was insane!**

***Now Edward KNOWS Bella doesn't love Jacob more!! And he's thought of  
something! The only way it could be better is if chocolate sundaes suddenly  
appeared, and Jacob got squashed by a giant banana!!(Yeah... Good times, good  
times.)*******

**Thank you Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar I will keep that in mind!**

**Sooooo for some sad news, at least for me, the next chapter will more than likely be the last. If it gets too long I might make it into two but everythings about to go down and wrap up!**


	25. Last Chance to Lose Control

**These Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_

* * *

_

...

_It's bugging me, grating me  
And twisting me around  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out_

_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control_

_It's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive_

_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control_

_And want you now  
I want you now  
I'll feel my heart implode  
And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode_

_..._

* * *

**EPOV**

I spun around and took off, reaching a full speed run in less than half a second. Jasper and Alice followed as quickly as they could behind me.

When we were all in the car I immediately threw it into reverse, the tires spun in the dirt for a moment before the car launched forward forcefully.

Alice had seen what I was going to do, and braced herself, but Jasper went sprawling across the backseat.

"Sorry" I muttered

Jasper looked irritated, but gave a slight nod, up righted himself and moved so his face was practically pressed up against the window. I was thankful it wasn't Emmett or Rosalie that had been sitting in the backseat.

**---**

I was eager to get on with my new found plan, and wanted to get to Bella as soon as possible…before I had the chance to change my mind. I was almost positive that I wouldn't be able to go through with it regardless of how quickly I tried to get it done, but I had to…I had put up with enough…Bella was MINE!

We rode in silence, at least what would seem like silence to anyone besides Alice and I…

_Edward…_she called to me silently

_There's no point in trying to talk me out of this, you of all people should see that!_ I thought with a hint of bitterness. It shouldn't have to happen this way. I was having a hard enough time convincing myself this was the right thing to do…I didn't need Alice's input.

She shook her head slightly

_I know that…I wanted to tell you that I can see Bella._

_What's that supposed to mean…_I started but suddenly I realized what she was saying

_He's leaving…_I thought

_Yes…_

_When?_

_Sometime soon…_she replied, and out of the corner of my eye I caught a slight movement, and saw her peak over at me.

I glanced at her, and then into my rearview mirror; Jasper was still staring out the back window. His face was drawn into a hard expression, and although he couldn't hear our silent conversation, I knew he could easily feel the intense emotions coming from both Alice, and myself.

I glanced back towards Alice again and her eyes locked onto mine. I could see how worried she was.

_Alice…_

_Edward, it's…I…I just don't know about this…what if something goes wrong? Maybe we should tell Carlisle…get his advice or help…_she pleaded

_**No!**_ I practically shouted…silently of course.

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head just enough for me to catch the minor movement

_It's just that…well…I don't think you are thinking this through, I don't think that you are in control of yourself…I think that you are letting your emotions take control of the situation, and this is a delicate matter that you can not afford to be brash about!_

_You are absolutely right! I am not in control of myself. I think of __**him**__ with her… and it eats at me, it literally is driving me mad! I can put up with a lot of things, even the fact that she loves him despite the mongrel he is…that she will always love him…that he will always have a part of her…_

The thought grated at my nerves causing my insides to tighten into a knot. My hands tightened around the steering wheel.

_I can deal with that…_I continued

_but what I can not do…what __**I WILL NOT DO**__, is sit idly by while that mutt forces her to keep herself from me…and God knows what else! And, if he touches her…_

My body went rigid, something inside of me snapped and I felt everything inside of me that Bella had made come alive, freeze up, and become cold and dead again…

Alice's eyes darted to me and her mouth dropped open

"Edward!" she said out loud, and with such duress that Jasper finally turned his attention to us and looked ready to spring into action

A low growl rumbled up from the depths of my soul. I thought of his hands on her, holding her body to his, his lips on her neck…her cheeks…her lips…the growl forced itself from behind my clenched teeth, through my lips.

The thoughts took hold of me, I had tried to fight them, think of something else…_anything _else, besides my Bella with that dog….but I lost…The thoughts were too vivid, too powerful…

"NO!" I roared loudly

A wave of calmness smashed into me with the force of a train. I gasped and shook my head, as if that would wake me up from this thing that was threatening to take over me.

I was thankful for Jasper's intervention…subconsciously I knew that something was very wrong, that I was quickly losing what little control I had left.

**---**

I could tell Alice was uneasy which was rare.

_This needs to stay between us _I told her silently

She bit her lip but nodded, _are you sure about this…Carlisle could help, you know he would…_

_Please Alice…I won't hurt her…Can't you see what will happen? _

Bella was mine! I wouldn't let that mongrel come between us anymore, or _anyone _else for that matter. I would do whatever it took…

Even if doing whatever it took to keep her, meant putting her in danger?

Alice shook her head

_No…I can't see what will happen, why do you think I am so nervous about this? It is too variable...you could lose control so easily…you've never done this before, and your future is all over the place. It keeps changing from minute to minut,e and frankly I have stopped trying to see because…I can't take it anymore. I can't stand to see some of the outcomes Edward._

I was stunned. What the hell did she mean she couldn't stand to see some of the outcomes? The thought of hurting Bella caused a growl to rumble up from the pit of my stomach, _No! I won't _I thought forcefully.

I couldn't hurt her_, she'll be fine…_I added trying to come across a bit calmer

Alice was silent and trying hard to keep herself from thinking about the things she had seen. She didn't want me to know…but she couldn't hide the fact that she was scared…for Bella.

**---**

We were fast approaching the house, we had only been driving for a short time, but this car ride had seemed to take an eternity.

_Will you do something for me Alice?_

_What?_

_Will you send Bella some clothes, and whatever else she will need…enough to last for awhile…you know what she will need better than I do._

_Maybe I could come with you…it might be easier if I'm there to help_, she thought hopefully, and turned her gaze to me once more. Her face was shining with the happiness of her suggestion.

I have to admit, the thought was appealing and extremely tempting. With Alice there she could monitor the situation...

Something in me had snapped though, when I thought about the fact that I could really lose her…and frankly I just wasn't myself anymore. Something new had awoken in me and it was quickly taking control.

_I_ _would rather do this alone… _I thought trying to sound self assured.

She sighed loudly

_Fine…I'll get everything you will need. If I do it right away, it should arrive before you even get there._

_Thank you Alice, you don't know how much this all means to me._

She nodded, looking nervous; _I hope we are doing the right thing._

**_---_**

I whipped the car around to a stop, the passenger side of the car facing the front of our house. Japer got out quickly, and the calmness I had been feeling went right out the door with him. I tried to suppress the anger, the coldness, which took over immediately. I didn't want Alice to become even more disturbed than she already was.

She gave me a half smile and opened the door, slipping out. Before she shut the door she turned back to me and leaned in.

"I'll send _you_ up some stuff too"

I nodded, gratefully and tried to smile but my mouth just wouldn't obey. It came out more of a look of pain.

I filled with disdain for myself. What was happening to me? What was I becoming? Once I made sure Bella was mine would I be able to go back to the way I was?

The questions seemed endless as the flooded my mind. Alice looked worried again, as she studied me.

"I trust you Edward…I know Bella is safe in your hands…you could never hurt her." She said wholeheartedly

"Thanks" I said trying to sound grateful for the faith she had in me, but the faith I had in myself was eroding rather quickly…

"Oh yeah!" she said suddenly, her face brightening slightly "Wait here just a second…"

She took off before I could object and tell her I didn't have the time to wait. I debated just driving off, but she was back in a matter of seconds.

"Here" she said and shoved a manila envelope into my hands.

"What is this?" I questioned

She forced a smile "Oh, just something you might need…Now get going, I have things to do if you want things to be set up for you two by the time you get there!" she exclaimed and slammed the door shut taking a step away from the car

I didn't hesitate to throw the car into drive and speed away, but as I pulled away I glanced in the rearview mirror.

Alice stood with her arms crossed over her chest, tears that would never fall shimmering in her eyes.

I drove to a spot near Bella's where I could wait without Jacob being able to detect me.

Once I put the car in park, anger and frustration overcame me once more, and I involuntarily slammed my hands against the steering wheel. _Damn it…_I growled.

I shouldn't have to be sneaking around to get to _my_ Bella…and how in the hell was I going to get Bella out of there before Jacob had the time to go home, and get back. I was sure he wouldn't waste any time…_besides_, I knew Bella would want some kind of explanation to why I was…was…what was I doing?

The question surprised me slightly. Was I whisking her away?

No…more like kidnapping her…

Would she fight me? Would she rather stay with that Mutt?

I growled angrily and shook my head. I had to get a hold of myself. I had to gain some kind of control.

I didn't even recognize the person I was becoming. I was losing myself. In all of my long life I had never been this out of control. I had always been level headed, easy going…passive even.

Whenever faced with the decision of doing what was right for me, or what was right for others, I always caved and did what would benefit someone else. I never indulged myself. Why should I? I was nothing but a monster anyways…what made me deserving of happiness?

**_---_**

I sat in silence debating where to go from here.

_Bella didn't want him…even if she had to act like she did. _I told myself

She would come with me. She wouldn't fight me, she loved me as much as I loved her. Still…I needed time, just in case…

I grabbed my cell phone, I needed help and I knew just the person.

The idea formed in my head as I opened the phone and dialed.

"Rosalie…I need your help"

**---**

While I was waiting for Rosalie's cue, something caught my attention. I turned my head and studied the object. Finally, I reached over to where I had tossed the large envelope Alice had given me, and picked it up.

What in the world could this be? I wondered as I opened it and pulled out the documents that were inside.

There was an ID, Passport, Birth Certificate, Social Security card, and last but not least a marriage license. The ID, Passport and Social Security Card all said Isabella Marie Cullen, and the ID and Passport even had a recent picture of Bella.

The birth Certificate said Isabella Marie Hale…I laughed at that. Surely Rosalie didn't know about that one!

The marriage license belonged to both Bella and I, Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Hale.

Even though this was only a forged document I couldn't stop the warmness that filled me, the smile that crept across my face.

I put the documents back into the envelope carefully. I knew then why I wasn't myself anymore, why I was behaving like this. I had never loved anything or anyone the way I did Bella. I was always okay with letting things go before, because I had never wanted something so bad…I had always been able to walk away without too much thought or regret.

Bella changed something in me, and now I couldn't lose her. She was the one thing in this world I just couldn't stand to live without. She was the one thing I was willing to fight to keep.

I wanted Bella, _all of her_, and I wasn't going to give in this time, until she was mine…forever.

**_---_**

Rosalie rang my phone once and hung up. He was gone…

I pulled out of my spot and into Bella's driveway quickly. My phone rang again…what now? I wondered.

I looked at the screen, it was Alice. I breathed a sigh of relief…I thought maybe Rosalie was calling to tell me Jacob had turned around…or that it didn't work.

"Hello?"

"Edward…I can see you and Bella…she'll come with you…He will call, the phone rings and then you all disappear for a few moments, but you come right back! Let her answer the phone, assure him she's fine, and that should give you some time…I can't guarantee that because of course I can't see him…"

"I know…thank you Alice, you are…"

"No time…GO!"

I heard the phone click and I took off.

I opened the door with ease. The mongrel didn't even have the decency to lock the door behind him. _Imbecile!_

I slipped up the stairs soundlessly. Bella was tossing clothes into a hamper and she stood only in her Bra and Underwear… immediately something nagged at the back of my head…something about this seemed wrong…but I was too transfixed by her beauty to pay any attention.

I watched her intently as she moved to her dresser and pulled out fresh undergarments. I hadn't even realized that I had moved forward until my hand brushed the back of her shoulder lightly, my fingertips barely grazing her skin before I pulled my hand back…I didn't want to startle her…

She turned, I could see the longing in her eyes, and I knew it was longing for me. I felt a warmness slowly start to creep up through me again.

She gasped when she saw me and stumbled back into her dresser. _Clumsy Bella_…

"E…Edward!" she choked out, her heart stopped momentarily

I couldn't help myself; I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me quickly. I needed to feel her…

"Belllla" I purred and pressed my face into the crook of her neck, my favorite spot…her scent was so strong there…but instead of the scent I craved, like some kind of drug, the smell of that mongrel violated my senses.

I pulled away quickly.

The formless nagging thought that had been in the back of my mind forced itself to the surface with violent clarity.

I felt my face contort, the rage overcoming me.

Did he…did they….

"You smell like him" I said carefully…slowly…while fighting every bone in my body to stay where I was…to not leave and hunt him down…

Bella's mouth dropped open.

"_Now_…are you going to tell me what's going on?" I questioned trying to sound as calm and compelling as possible, and placed a finger under her chin closing her mouth

"You shouldn't be here" she whispered instead of answering my question

I shook my head slightly

"Alright, Love…we don't have to discuss that now. We will have plenty of time for that later." I said still fighting to sound calm

Her heart beat wildly when I called her Love...

"Jacob will be back soon…he'll know you were here…" she said still trying to keep up her facade

I smirked, and ran a hand over her matted hair, down over her soft warm cheek.

She had been crying, I realized…if he hurt her…

"You've been crying…" I stated, my voice was soft, despite the anger that raged inside, like a volcano just waiting to erupt.

She looked at me, her eyes huge, scared…_his_ scent assaulted me again; I shuddered and was holding onto myself by a thread

"Why don't you go take your shower like planned, I can't stand the smell of him on you" I said, letting go of her, taking a step away and surveying the room. I prayed, if there was a God please don't let him have _touched_ her…

Bella looked confused...I smirked…I knew what was bothering her…

"Don't worry love; the mongrel will not be coming back…anytime soon…please go get your shower now." I said with my false calmness…could she tell how this was killing me?

"Why won't Jacob be back soon? Where is he, what did you do?!" she cried out panic stricken.

I laughed bitterly, and couldn't help look at her with reproach. Why was she so worried about him?

"Don't worry. I did not hurt your mutt…at least not yet. If you keep stalling and he shows up here before we leave then there may be a different outcome. Now hurry up, unless you were serious about not wanting me around..." I said angrily, hurt…

She bit her lip. "Where are we going?" she questioned

"Bella, Please, just go take your shower so I don't have to smell him on you anymore! You are wearing thin on my patience now, and wasting precious time!"

I could not hide the irritation and anger I felt, and at the moment I didn't care…The covers on her bed were strewn every which way, and she smelled of him…

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall by the window, I couldn't keep my eyes from taking in her bruised body…over the mess I had made of her…

She stomped out of the bedroom and I heard her slam the bathroom door and turn on the shower. I shouldn't have been so rude with her…I knew she was only trying to save everyone, protect us all; I knew she didn't want any of this anymore than I did. But she should have came to me, confided in me…didn't she know I would have made things right, no matter what? Didn't she trust me to protect her?

**_---_**

My phone rang. It was Alice again.

"Hello" I said lazily

"You don't have much time!" Alice said quickly

Bella walked in, I locked eyes with her, and she looked surprised.

"Can you see us leaving?" I questioned

"Yes…but he will be calling soon…"

"Good"

"Edward, I can't see what's going to happen…it is making me nervous…I don't know if this is the…"

I cut her off, now was not the time for this.

"I know, but I have no other choice, don't think that this is the way I wanted it to happen!" I growled angrily, and slammed the phone shut.

"Let's go" I said to Bella and stood up from the seat I had taken on her bed

"Where are we going? Do I need to bring anything?" she said sounding worried

I went and wrapped my arms around her pulling her against me tightly. The whole world felt right when she was in my arms. I buried my face against the side of her neck and inhaled deeply.

I held my face there for a moment just breathing her scent in. I was finally able to pull myself back, and locked my eyes with her beautiful ones again.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier…smelling him on you, I can't stand it…He didn't _touch_ you did he?" my voice was low, I was still striving to maintain my calmness

She shook her head "No, he didn't _touch_ me." she said softly and relief rushed through me.

The phone rang, and I smiled.

"That's our cue!"

I scoped her up, and brought her downstairs, setting her down in front of the phone in the hallway by the front door.

"Tell him you are fine, to take his time." I said quickly

She shook her head looking confused again.

"Just say it…act natural!" I coaxed

She picked up the phone

"Hello" she said and glanced up at me nervously

"Hey Bella, whatcha doin?" Jacob said happily, the sound of his voice was making my stomach turn

"Oh nothing, just got out of the shower…waiting on you" she replied

"I have some bad news, it might take me a little longer to get back than expected."

"Oh no, why?" she questioned

"My bike broke down when I was almost to La Push, I had to walk it the rest of the way. If you are ok, I'm gonna try and fix it really quick." He said and she looked a little relieved that was his reason.

"I'm fine…take your time, just get back as soon as you are done." She said

He laughed "Aww you are awesome Bells, why don't you go ahead and order the pizza, don't wait for me. If I can't get the bike fixed in an hour I'll just drive my dad's truck back."

"Okay, see you soon!" she said trying to sound happy, but was not successful, her voice was strained.

"Bye Bells, and thank you for giving me this chance…you don't know how much this means to me!" He said and I knew that was a guilt trip comment, but I was confused…give him a chance?

What chance had she said she would give him? What _had_ gone on between them?

"Bye Jacob" she said almost sadly

They hung up and she turned to look at me.

"Can I leave a note for him?" she asked quietly

I nodded but everything inside screamed NO…

"Quickly" I said despite myself

She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note.

_**Jacob-**_

_**I'm sorry to just leave like this; I need time to think, by myself.**_

_**I know I said I'd give you three days and I planned on it, but I just need to think about all of this. It seems like no matter what I do I am hurting someone, and I hate this! I never planned for any of this to happen. I love Edward with all of my heart, and I love you too just as much, but in a different way. I want us to stay friends, I need you! I hope you can understand this; I love you so much and don't want to hurt you! Please don't be mad or upset, just try and understand-for me! **_

_**Love Always and Forever**_

_**Bella**_

As soon as she was done I pulled her back into my arms and held her for a moment. I understood, even though it made me crazy, what kind of pain she must be going through.

I didn't want her to love him in any way…but she did…she always would…my insides twisted. I didn't want her to hurt…

"We need to go now…" I said quietly

She looked around the room, her eyes landed on a picture of her and Charlie on the hall table. Tears filled her eyes.

"What about Charlie?" She questioned

"Can we talk about this later? We really don't have much time Love." I urged

Bella nodded. I scoped her up into my arms, carrying her quickly to my car.

As I strapped the seat belt down over her my eyes locked onto hers again. I felt so many emotions at once.

What would she do when she found out what my plans…could I really do it…I knew that I had to, but I didn't want it to be like this…I didn't want it to happen this way, for this reason.

She reached out and took my face into her small, warm, hands and pulled me to her. She pressed her lips against mine, I could feel her love radiating through me. I pressed my lips back against hers hungrily.

I wanted her so badly…but I had to pull away, we needed to go…I gave her one last glance and shut the car door, quickly making my way over to my side. I backed out of the driveway and didn't look back. If I allowed myself to hesitate for one moment I would cave and I had done enough caving!

* * *

**Well, Well...I am such a slacker! I wanted to finish this tonight but I am dead tired. I know this is a sucky chapter and I am so sorry but I am literally falling alseep as I write. I know that I should just save this until I can go over it when I am in a right state of mind but I told you all I would update soon, and so here it is in all it's pathetic glory. I will try and get the last chapter up as soon as I can. Tax season is in full swing and it is wearing me out!!! Please forgive me for this half ass chapter and I will try and make the last one super good to make up for it.**

***MUAH***


	26. Instinct

**These Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_lips are turning blue  
a kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
my beautiful_

tiptoe to your room  
a starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
and you never knew

sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace

there's nowhere left to hide  
in no one to confide  
the truth runs deep inside  
and will never die

lips are turning blue  
a kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
my beautiful

sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace

sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace

our wrongs remain unrectified  
and our souls won't be exhumed

* * *

**EPOV**

We rode in silence, both of us staring straight ahead; I wanted nothing more than to be able to hear what Bella was thinking. Why did the most important person in the world to me have to be the only one I couldn't hear?

Once we were out of Forks Bella looked at me. I didn't have to look over to know her eyes were studying me, I knew her just as much as I knew myself.

"Do you love me Bella?" I questioned seriously, keeping my eyes on the road.

I knew the answer to the question, but childishly I needed to hear her tell me. I needed to feel justified in what I was doing.

She was silent for a moment and I could feel her shift in her seat moving herself closer to me.

"I have loved you from the very moment I laid eyes on you, Edward… and I have never, will never stop loving you. With each passing second my love grows more and more for you." She replied with such conviction I wondered how I could have ever doubted her…

I looked over to her and after a moment nodded slowly. Her eyes radiated nothing but love…trust…

"Bella…where we are going…what I have to do…" I stopped talking, clenching my jaw tightly. I tore my eyes away, unable to look into hers so full of trust, and focused back on the road.

"Everything will be okay as long as I am with you" she said quietly

I couldn't stifle the sharp laugh that escaped my lips.

"Do you honestly believe that Bella, you have no idea what we are doing, where we are going? But you do know what I am, what I could do to you… How can you think that everything would be okay as long as you are with _me_? I am one of the greatest dangers to you while you're with me, if not the single greatest danger!"

She sighed loudly.

"You won't hurt me" she said simply

I took in a deep breath, I prayed she was right. I prayed I wouldn't hurt her.

"You might as well get some rest…you'll need it later…" I said quickly

I was nervous for what was to come. Bella reached over and took my hand, holding it tightly in hers. Her skin was so soft, perfect…

---

We drove for hours, neither of us speaking; each one lost in our own thoughts…Bella finally drifted off to sleep. She had been fighting it, forcing her eyes to stay open long after she should have been able to. I wondered what she was thinking…if she had any clue that she would probably never see anyone, including Charlie and Renee ever again.

It had to be this way though…I had no other choice…

I did have other choices though, but I ignored them. I told myself I had no other choice, forced myself to believe that.

I forced myself to picture Jacob taking her from me again. I replayed him touching _my_ Bella over and over again, tormented myself so that I wouldn't be able to turn back.

Bella slept for several hours. I finally woke her when we reached the small airport where our family kept several small planes. One plane belonged to Carlisle, one belonged to Rosalie, and one belonged to me.

Carlisle's was big enough for the whole family plus several more. Rosalie's was big enough for five, and mine was only big enough for four. I liked the smaller planes, they were quicker, and anytime I had ever needed it was when I needed to get away alone, for one reason or another.

I had learned to fly many years ago, and was it was one of my accomplishments that had come in handy more than once.

Bella woke with a start, sweat had beaded her forehead and her face was pale. Her eyes flew up to mine and her body relaxed as I reached over and took her hand in mine. It was clamy.

"Are you alright Love?" I questioned worridly

She took a deep breath and nodded

"Please don't leave me...ever..." she stuttered out a small cry escaping her lips

I pulled her over to me and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She rested her head against my chest and I breathed in her wonderful scent.

"I'm not going anywhere without you my love." I said soothingly

"Promise..." she said weakly

"I swear it"

She sighed and sat up looking both relieved and satisfied with my answer. Her eyes scanned our surroundings and she looked surprised when she saw where we were.

"An airport?" she questioned

"Yes…"

"Don't I need any kind of...documents, or something?" she sounded so confused, her voice still slightly shaky

I wished I knew what had disturbed her so...

"I have everything you'll need…" I replied

"Where are we going? I don't even have any clothes."

"Don't worry Love; you'll have everything you need." I said and leaned over touching my lips to her forehead. I could feel her smile.

* * *

_I was running through the trees so fast that everything went by in a blur. Something caught my attention though and I quickly came to a stop, my head whipping around to find what it was that I was looking for. Jacob appeared from behind a tree. He was shirtless, the muscles on his stomach gleaming in the moonlight. His eyes met mine briefly but then just as quickly snapped down towards the ground._

_"You shouldn't be here Bella" he said thickly, his voice so full of pain it made me wince_

_I took a step towards him and his body tensed, making him rise to his whole height. He was even bigger than I remembered_

_"Jacob…what's wrong?" I questioned confused by the way he was acting_

_I saw the pain flash in his eyes as he glanced back to me before looking away again "You are too close to the border, you are making the pack nervous"_

_"Me? Why?" I wondered out loud and before I even knew I had moved I was standing right in front of him._

_He had been a good distance away from me, how did I close the gap so quickly? His body shook violently and he moved quickly back away from me._

_"Bella…please…" he whispered hoarsely_

_"What is your problem?!" I said angrily, getting annoyed at the way he was treating me_

_The smell of him hit me and I recoiled. "Why do you smell like that?"_

_The sound of his heart beating rapidly in his chest, the small beads of sweat that trickled down his forehead, everything seemed so pronounced. My senses where on fire and my own body went rigid a small growl rumbled in my chest._

_He balled his hands into fists, his knuckles burned white._

_"Don't you know that you are my enemy now Bella? You can't come here anymore, and I can't stand to see you like this…just go…" he demanded angrily_

_"Fine!" I shouted "Have it your way." I cried and took off._

_I was running again, everything flying by. I stopped when I reached a huge clearing; a beautiful lake filled the opening. The water was still as if it were just a large piece of glass. The moonlight light the clearing brightly. I made my way to the waters edge and peered down. The reflection I saw startled me, I turned to see who had stepped up beside me, but I was alone. I looked back down at the water studying the image. The woman was beautiful, white as snow; masses of dark hair making the stark contrast of the pale face seem even more prominent, amber eyes blazed brightly._

_Everything came together, the realization slammed into me with such force I took a step back from the water. Stretching my arms out in front of me, they were the same arms I had always had, but there were noticable differences. The skin was paler than usual, matching the color of the reflection of the face I had seen in the lake. But all of the scars I had accquired throught my life were gone. The skin was flawless, and I could feel every muscle beneth the skin move as I twisted myself around to look everything over. I could feel power surging beneth the surface of every inch of myself._

_"Edward" I breathed and looked around wildly_

_where was he? I thought as panic started to rise in me, as well as a burning in my throat as the smell of a deer that had just walked out into the clearing, hit me._

_"Edward!" I cried out loudly_

_I waited but there was no answer and I had startled the deer, it took off back into the forest. My body begged to follow the deer but my need for Edward outweighed any burning thirst that my body could produce._

_"Edward!" I screamed out again..._

* * *

**Just thought I'd post a little just because everyone has been waiting so patiently, I will try and wrap up as soon as possible.**


	27. When the world comes down

**These Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer...this story belongs to me :)**

_

* * *

_

_Here's another pity  
There's another chance  
You tried to learn a lesson  
But you can't_

_If we could burn a city  
And the future's ending fast  
Without a change our lives will never last  
We're going fast_

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down  
If it doesn't matter than just turn around  
We don't need our bags  
And we can just leave town  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down_

_What can we do better?  
When will we know how?  
A man says from the sidewalk to the crowd_

_If you can change the weather  
If you wanted to yourself  
Well if you can't  
I guess we all need help  
Cause i need help_

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down  
If it doesn't matter than just turn around  
We don't need our bags  
And we can just leave town  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down_

_We say,  
We do,  
The lies, the truth  
And all i need is next to me_

_We're going fast_

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down  
If it doesn't matter than just turn around  
You be the queen, and i'll be your clown  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down_

* * *

**BPOV**

We approached customs; Edward had a large envelope in his hands that he pulled several items out of and handed to the man behind the desk. He had everything, a new ID, a birth certificate, as well as a passport and social security card. I didn't even know they were even fakes until the customs officer handed the documents back to me, and I realized that my name had been changed to Cullen. It seemed simple enough and I thought we were done and began to walk forward when the officer held up his hand.

"Just one more thing young lady" He said directing his attention towards me "since you are underage and plan on leaving the country I need a written notice from your guardian."

Startled I looked towards Edward but he only smiled knowingly and pulled out another piece of paper from the envelope he had produced the other documents from, and handed it to the officer.

"I don't think you need written permission from her parents" Edward said coolly

The officer looked over the document and handed it back to Edward, a slow grin spreading across his face. Edward's body tensed.

"Off to your honeymoon then?" he questioned, and licked his lips quickly

Edward's smile turned into a grimace and a low growl rumbled from him as he took a menacing step towards the officer. I grabbed his arm and held onto him tightly, clueless as to what was taking place. The officer straightened up looking confused himself and placed a hand on his hip where his gun resided.

"Yes we are" Edward spit through his clenched teeth

I could feel the muscles in his arm tight and tense and I tightened my grip.

"Edward…please…" I whispered, still unsure of what the problem was

"Very well then, off you go…good luck…" the officer mumbled and waved us through

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me to him tightly as we walked through the metal detectors. Once through Edward growled again and spun on his heels back towards the officer on the other side.

"No!" I cried and grabbed a hold of him again

The officer smiled smugly now "Is there a problem sir?"

"Please…" I begged again "Let's just go!"

Edward looked from me back to the officer and gave him a piercing glare. If looks could have killed, the officer would have keeled right over. I think that he realized it too because the smug look drained right off of his face and he turned his back to us quickly.

Edward looked satisfied by that and wrapped his arm tightly around me again leading me through a maze of hangers before we reached the largest of the ones we had passed.

He took out his key ring and found the key he was looking for and unlocked the hanger door. When we entered he flipped on several switches and the place was lit up brightly.

I stared, amazed at the three huge planes that sat in front of us.

"Who do these belong to?" I questioned

"One belongs to Carlisle, one is Rosalie's, and that one right there" he said pointing to the smallest of the three "Is mine"

"Yours…you know how to fly?" I asked amazed once more

He nodded and grabbed my hand leading me over to his plane.

"We need to get going, love" he said and opened the door "It takes awhile for us to get cleared for flight and I need to get the process started."

I nodded dumbly, I knew nothing about any of this and I was still confused to what had taken place with the officer. Hell…I was confused about a lot of things, but now was not the time for questions I knew.

He helped me into the plane and handed me the envelope of our documents and told me he'd be right back. He left shutting the door to the plane behind him.

I sat in the front passenger seat and pulled out all of the documents going over them carefully. Most of my information was still the same, my birth date, age, first and middle name. But apparently I was born a Hale and married to Edward which explained the last name Cullen on the rest of my documents. It also explained why the officer didn't need parental permission and why he had asked about the honeymoon.

But what it didn't explain though, was why we needed all of this, why we were apparently leaving the country, or why Edward acted the way he did with the officer.

I sighed loudly and laid my head back against the seat, closing my eyes. The dream I had before Edward had woken me replayed vividly in my mind. My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight.

That was it…he was taking me away to change me…my breath caught in my throat and I felt my face flush with heat.

He was really going to do it…what would happen then? What would happen to Charlie…Renee…Jacob…would I ever see them again?

Panic bubbled inside of me. Is this what I really truly wanted?

Being with Edward for eternity would mean losing everyone else I'd ever loved and cared about for just as long. The weight of reality set in pressing against my chest like a ton of bricks, my breathing was becoming labored.

The door to the plane opened and Edward slid into the seat next to mine.

"We are almost ready to head out…" he said quickly as he pulled the door shut before turning to look at me.

As soon as his eyes took in my face, I was swept into his arms. I pressed my face against neck breathing deeply.

"Bella, Love, what is wrong?!" he questioned, his voice thick with fear.

When I didn't answer he pulled me back so that he could look into my face.

"Bella…Please…tell me what's wrong" he pleaded

His eyes locked onto mine and as we looked into each other, without a word everything was understood. His face became full of pain; his eyes glistened with tears that would never fall.

I was speechless, I couldn't hear his thoughts just as he couldn't hear mine, but there was such a deep bond that connected us we both knew at that moment what the other was thinking, and feeling.

He nodded and cast his eyes down. "It was stupid…selfish…to try and keep you to myself…" he whispered "I will take you home…"

A sharp pain cut through me to the very core at the thought. My heart threatened to burst right in my chest.

Realization hit me hard. The decision was never mine…was never even his…there really was no decision at all.

I was as much a part of him as he was me. We were meant for each other, and although there were people in our lives we both loved greatly, none of them could come close to the love we shared for one another. I would sacrifice the world to be able to spend another moment with him, and I knew he felt the same.

I lifted his face softly so that his eyes were locked onto mine again.

"Edward I want to go with you…forever…no matter what that means. I know what I have to leave behind, what I have to give up…but none of those loses would compare to losing you." I said breathlessly because the words I spoke where the truest, purest words I had ever spoken in my life

"Bella…" he whispered, cupping my face gently in his cool hands "All that I _would_ ever need, _could_ ever need or want in life, is right next to me."

His arms slid around my back and drew me into him. His lips met mine and we drank each other in.

--

"Air Traffic control to 3-1-6" sounded loudly through the consol in front of us making me jump in surprise.

Edward laughed lightly, and moved me in one fluid motion back into the seat next to him, but kept a hand firmly on my own as he picked up a headset and placed it on, adjusting it so he could speak directly into the small microphone.

"Roger, Air Traffic control this is 3-1-6"

"3-1-6 you have been cleared for takeoff"

"Roger that Air Traffic"

Edward slipped the headset down around his neck and turned back to me.

"Are you su…" He started but I cut him off by leaning over and pressing my lips to his again

"Let's get going" I whispered as I pulled away and I saw something in Edward's eyes that I hadn't seen before.

It was something like a mixture of hope, renewed faith, and pure happiness. My heart beat wildly in my chest, the fact that I could make Edward feel the same way he made me feel…complete…was amazing.

Whatever happened, even if the world came crashing down around us, I knew that we would be okay as long as we were together...

* * *

**Okay, there is another part for ya! By suggestion of Bananna18 I have added a list of the songs that I have used at the beginning of my chapters. They are on my homepage and listed by the chapter, name of the song and who sings it. I always want to tell you how wonderful your reviews were!!! It was great hearing from some of you that I havent heard from in awhile as well as several new readers. I do apologize for the whole air plane pilot talk lol cause that is something I know nothing about! Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try and get the rest up soon.**

***MUAH***


	28. I'm going to miss that

**These Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer**

_

* * *

_

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more  
I would still have you, baby  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war  
I'll be fighting with you, baby  
Cause I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground  
If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown_

_No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us_

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh_

_Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days I'm not alone  
If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you  
And if it all end's, everybody in the world is gone  
I'll be standing with you, baby_

_And if it's the last breath I take  
I'll leave my kiss my with you  
If there's a wall between us, baby  
I know I'll break through_

_No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us_

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world_

_Nothing's stronger now than you and I  
Cause your love is all I got  
And this ain't never gon' stop  
No, whoa  
There's no distance here when we're apart  
Come on in from the cold  
Lay your head on my shoulder  
Ride like a soldier  
I'm a stay right here_

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh [Repeat]_

* * *

**BPOV**

I was silent while Edward taxied the plane down the airstrip.

"Put your seat belt on, Bella" he reminded me gently

"Oh…yeah…right…" I said as I scrambled to buckle it tightly over me

"3-1-6 to Air Traffic, ready for take off" he said into his headset as he positioned the plane at the beginning of the runway.

"Affirmative 3-1-6, cleared to proceed"

The plane started down the long airstrip, slowly at first and then started picking up speed. The plane shook violently as we made our way down the runway, as if we were driving over gravel.

I had forgotten just how much I hated to fly, but I was reminded rather quickly as fear tightened my chest. I gripped the armrests of my seat tightly, and Edward turned his head towards me.

He flashed his crooked grin, dazzling me and relieving some of my tension.

"The take off is kind of rough here, it's an older airstrip and the ground is not as smooth as it should be. It won't be so bad once we get in the air." He had to speak loudly to be heard over all the noise in the cockpit.

I tried to speak but my throat was dry and tight so I nodded my head instead.

I heard him stifle a laugh at my reaction as he focused back on our takeoff, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

--

I kept my eyes closed tight, even after I knew the plane had left the ground and was climbing higher and higher into the sky.

I could hear Edward talking periodically to Air Traffic control, but with all the pilot lingo I had no idea what he was saying.

He was right though, the plane finally evened out and everything was smooth. Only the loud hum of the engine vibrated the plane softly, and I could feel myself drifting off.

--

_I wandered aimlessly through the dense trees. It was pitch black, not even the moonlight that had been so bright in the clearing could penetrate the darkness of where I was now. Still, I could see every small detail, even the line of ants that climbed up a tree a few feet in front of me._

_My throat was burning with thirst as the blood of so many creatures assaulted my senses. But I only wanted one thing, only needed one thing…_

_Edward…where was he, couldn't he feel that I needed him, couldn't he hear my cries?_

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Bella had fallen asleep again, even before we reached maximum altitude to where I could put the plane on autopilot.

I decided against disturbing her. She would need all of the strength she could gather for what I was about to do to her. I shuddered at the thought of what she would have to go through. The change was different for everyone; some like Alice…the lucky ones… didn't even remember being changed. But any vampire I had ever spoken with had the same experience that I did during my change…to say it was the most painful, horrible, agonizing thing that you could ever go through would be an understatement.

How could I knowingly put Bella, whom I loved more than anything in the world, through something so unspeakably awful?

Suddenly Bella let out a loud sob, so full of distress I was at her side before I could even think. I pulled her into my arms, and brushed the hair that was damp with sweat from her face.

"Bella…" I soothed "You are just dreaming, love"

Her eyes opened slowly, and once she took in my face she sat up and through her arms around me, burying her face in my chest, another sob racking her body.

"What is it? What do you keep dreaming that is disturbing you so?" I questioned worriedly

She continued to shake with silent sobs, not answering my question, and for the moment I didn't want to push her to answer, only console her. I kept one arm tightly around her, as I stroked her hair softly with the other.

She stopped shaking after a few minutes but still kept her head buried against my chest, her hands fisted in my shirt tightly.

"Bella…." I said softly after a couple more minutes

She finally looked up, but it was done slowly, almost shyly like she was embarrassed. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide and glassy with tears, and I could see the fear that radiated from them.

My insides clenched with sorrow, seeing her like this.

"Love, please…" I pleaded

She took in a deep breath and her cheeks flushed. "I keep having this horrible dream…I…I…I'm a, a vampire…"

A rush of air escaped my lips. So this was it…she was upset about me changing her…

"EDWARD! NO! You didn't even let me finish explaining!" she cried out seeing the look that crossed my face, understanding what I was thinking.

I was supposed to be the one who could read thoughts, and yet she always seemed to know just what was going through my head.

"I'm sorry…I just thought…" I mumbled

She brought her hands up to the sides of my face "You know that I want you to change me, more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life." She whispered and then leaned in to press her soft lips to mine.

I eagerly returned her kiss. She moaned into my mouth and I pulled away feeling the electricity that coursed through me. Now was not the time for that…

She looked sad that I had ended the kiss so I kissed her forehead softly and locked my eyes onto hers.

"So…you where saying, before I stupidly jumped to conclusions?"

She looked embarrassed again and looked down. I brought my hand up and lifted her chin carefully so that her eyes were even with mine again.

"I keep dreaming that I am a vampire, and I am in the woods back home…alone…" she said quietly

I looked at her confused and started to question what she meant but she continued before I had the chance.

"I was sooo hungry but I needed you, I ached for you…but you weren't there. I kept calling you, begging you to come to me but you where no where. I couldn't see you or feel you, and I needed you so bad it hurt…" she said and her body shook as another sob bursted out of her at the memory

I pulled her back against me and rocked her gently as she sobbed once more against my chest.

"Is that why you asked me earlier to never leave you?" I asked softly

She nodded against my chest, but didn't lift her head. I sighed relieved that this was all it was. What a ridiculous fear for her to have, and one so easy for me to make sure would never become a reality for her.

I lifted her face again to meet mine and brushed away her tears gently.

"Bella, my love…" I cupped her face in my hands "You will never ever have to worry about me not being there when you need me. I will be by your side for as long as you'll have me. I'm not going anywhere…ever!" I promised

"I know it was stupid…but it was just so real…and I felt so, so, lost without you…" she said quietly and my heart broke for her

* * *

**BPOV**

His hands were cool and comforting on my face. I felt so stupid for making these dreams such a big deal.

"I know it was stupid…but it was just so real…and I felt so, so, lost without you…" I said

Edward looked down for a moment, removing his hands from my face and placing them gently on my waist. When he looked back up and his eyes met mine again they were blazing with intensity. I felt as if he was looking straight through my own eyes right into my very soul.

"It's not stupid…I feel the same way about you. _That_ is why I couldn't allow Jacob to keep you away from me for one more moment! I need you with me…Carlisle…he changed all of us because we were dying, and there was no other choice."

He paused for a moment and pressed his hand softly against the right side of my face and I leaned into it. His touch was so comforting to me.

"_I _am changing _you_ because _I_ am too weak to spend eternity here without you by my side. I know that I am damning you forever to this life of darkness, ripping you away from your family, friends…but I am too selfish to let you go." He finally continued looking pained by the truth he spoke.

"You are not damning me Edward, or ripping me away from anything. _I_ want this; you are not forcing me to do anything that I don't want with all of my heart!" I said passionately. I did not want him to feel that way about what he was doing. I did not want him to feel guilty for doing something he had to do to keep us together.

"Bella…you say that because you have no idea what it's like, you have no idea what you are about to go through. Not only physically which is going to be terrible enough, but emotionally as well." He responded sadly

"Was it really that horrible for you when Carlisle changed you?" I questioned trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice

"Yes!" he responded without hesitation "I will not sugar coat it. I want you to be fully aware of the consequences before you make your final decision. It is excruciating beyond words, there is nothing I can say that would paint a correct picture for you. Think of the worst pain you have ever felt in your life…now multiply that by billions and that still won't even begin to describe how it feels to change, and that of course is if I don't kill you in the process. I have never changed anyone before Bella…"

I tried to imagine what he was talking about, but couldn't fathom something so terrible. But I was willing to suffer whatever I had to, risk whatever I had to.

I ignored his ridiculous comment on killing me "Does everyone who changes go through exactly the same…pain?"

He thought about my question for a moment. "I suppose everyone is different, but mostly yes. Carlisle over the years has tried different things with each one of us, trying to see if it would make the change less…painful…but he was never really successful. Alice was the closest he came to succeeding; I was there when he changed her. He had given her tons of morphine before hand and during the three days it took to change, and her crying and struggling was far less than all the others. She also does not remember her change at all, the rest of us do."

I nodded "I don't care what it feels like, what I have to suffer, as long as it means I can stay with you forever." I said determinedly

Edward grimaced "Do you care what it will do to me seeing you like that? Watching you suffer and knowing that it was I who did that to you?" he said his voice full of pain

"I don't want you to think of it like that. It is just something that has to be done. Once it's over we can really begin our life together, and that's what we both want more than anything else. I'll be fine…besides you said that Carlisle changed all of you when you were near death…maybe because I am fine, healthy it will be different for me…not as bad!" I said hopefully

"Yes…" he said looking hopeful as well for a moment "Or…maybe that will make it all the worse" he said his face turning hard

"Okay! Let's not talk about it anymore! You have warned me, I know full well what I am getting myself into, and I still want to go through with it. So Mr. Cullen how long before we get to where…." I stopped mid sentence as something dawned on me

I was sitting on Edward's lap…in the passenger seat…

"Who is flying the plane?!" I questioned as I looked towards the pilot's empty chair my eyes huge with fear

Edward looked surprised at first but then broke out into a loud laugh. I frowned, the worry draining from me replaced by embarrassment. He pulled me into another tight hug.

"Nowadays, Planes have a thing called autopilot…" he said, his voice still full of humor

"Oh…yeah…" I said feeling even stupider because even though I didn't know much about planes I knew that there was a such thing as autopilot

"But…" he said looking down at his watch "We should be there in about another half hour"

"Where exactly is _there_?" I asked curious now as to where we where going

"That, my love, is a surprise!" he said playfully and lifted me up, setting me back down into my seat and strapping the buckle down over me

He leaned down and gave me another quick kiss before returning to the pilot's seat and checking the radar.

"Actually, we made better time than I thought. We should be arriving in just under twenty minutes." He added

I smiled as he checked the different gauges and then I thought of something else.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He looked over to me and raised one of his perfect eyebrows, and smiled his crooked smile "Of course, love"

"What made you so angry at that officer at the airport?" I questioned

The smile drained off of his face immediately and a low growl rumbled through him.

* * *

**EPOV**

I recalled what had taken place in the airport…growling at the thought.

"Just one more thing young lady" He said directing his attention towards Bella "since you are underage and plan on leaving the country I need a written notice from your guardian."

He had been checking her out the whole time, when he thought I wasn't paying attention. But most of his thoughts had been rather tame so I tuned him out. I was used to men's thoughts about Bella. Who wouldn't think about her…she was perfect!

"I don't think you need written permission from her parents" I said and handed him over our marriage certificate

He looked over the document "Off to your honeymoon then?" he questioned, and licked his lips quickly

I didn't like the way he was smiling so I tuned back into his thoughts. I was immediately bombarded by images of him and his own wife on their honeymoon.

_He was unlocking a hotel room door somewhere in the Bahamas, he scoped her up and carried her into the room shutting the door with his foot. _

"_Now go get changed" he ordered her and through her a small carry on bag_

_She grinned flirtatiously and walked towards the bathroom swinging her hips. "Be ready for me when I get out then" she said throatily_

_As soon as she shut the bathroom door he was tearing off his clothes, and jumped onto the bed simply leaving his boxers on._

_The bathroom door opened and she came out in one of the raunchiest pieces of lingerie I had ever seen…except it wasn't his wife who had been rather plane looking…it was __**MY**__ Bella!_

_The things he wanted to do to her, flashed through his thoughts and I felt ill. _

I couldn't help my reaction as a growl ripped through me and I simultaneously started towards the officer. I would rip his eyes out…

Bella grabbed my arm tightly, and the officer stiffened and placed a hand over his gun…like that would stop me…

I could tell I was upsetting Bella, of course she didn't know what had been going through this man's mind, and he didn't know I knew either.

"Yes we are" I said through clenched teeth, my instinct was still to grab this man and teach him a lesson…

"Edward…please…"Bella whispered wearily

The officer was no longer thinking about Bella. He was worried about the look he had seen in my eye. He was worried he had said something out loud but by Bella's expression he knew that I had been set off my something else. He couldn't have possibly known what I was thinking, the officer pondered silently.

"Very well then, off you go…good luck…" the officer mumbled and waved us through,

I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and drew her to me tightly as we walked through the metal detectors. Once through the officer felt safe enough to start his daydreams about Bella again and they set me reeling back towards him, I growled again and spun around to face him…now I was really going to…

"No!" Bella cried and grabbed a hold of me

The officer smiled smugly now "Is there a problem sir?"

"Please…" she begged again "Let's just go!"

I looked from Bella back to the officer and gave him a piercing glare. There was murder in my eyes and I dared him to challenge me. The color drained from his face and his thoughts became panicked and weak. He turned away from us quickly and busied himself with thoughts on some paper work he needed to get done…

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward was quiet for a long moment.

"That man did not have the purest thoughts…about you…" he said angrily and by the way he said it I knew that he would not care to elaborate so I changed the subject

"Are we there yet?" I questioned playfully and it worked because the tension drained from Edward's face and he smiled slightly

"We will be landing in five minutes,love" he said

My heart beat wildly against my chest at the thought that I was one step closer to being able to be with Edward for eternity.

Edward turned towards me a hint of sadness in his eyes although a small smile played upon his lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm going to miss that" he replied

"What?" I questioned confused

"The way your heart beats, especially when you are excited, or I say or do something to make you happy" he said thickly

I felt my cheeks burn brightly.

"I'm going to miss that too" he said and took my hand as the plane descended...

* * *

**Thank you all so much for all of your comments. You don't know how awesome it is to hear what the people reading your story think and feel about it! I usually respond to every comment but I have been so busy that it is hard for me to even get time to write for this story. I do read each and every one and keep them in mind when i am writing. I love you guys and hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

***MUAH***


	29. The one

**These Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**?POV**

_I stood still as a marble statue, peering out the window into the vast darkness of the wilderness…_

_I had felt the whole world shift a week ago. It was a completely ordinary evening, or so I thought. One minute I had been lounging on a bench in my garden admiring the beautiful night sky, relishing the warm night, and the different scents the slight breeze would carry across my path. The next minute everything was different. My body stiffened with what usually signaled an oncoming vision, but no vision ever came. I felt as if the very energy of the earth had been sucked away and everything stood still. I sat that way unable to move until the sun had risen and set again. Finally I stood up, my body felt awkward as I made my way into the house… _

I was the oldest living vampire, and as far as I knew, the first vampire. I had been alive almost since the beginning of time; even before the man Christians call the son of God was born. However, I do not remember how I came to be, why, or exactly when.

I just always was.

Newborn vampires have to be taught how to act in order to survive and preserve our existence, just like a human newborn. Most vampires have the same attributes, or powers, that make us what we are…unparalleled strength, speed, and beauty. But sometimes a vampire is born with a special "gift" like the ability to read the minds of others, or the ability to see into the future. There are many different "gifts", but no vampire I have met has had more than one of these "gifts"…except for my self.

I can hear the thoughts of others, I have visions of the future, I can bring anyone to their knees with the blink of an eye, among several other "gifts". Many have tried to come up against me, vampires and humans alike, but none have even came close to causing me even the slightest bit of pain or discomfort.

As many gifts as I have, there are some things that no one, including myself can do. I can not control the elements, and I can not stop others with the gift to hear thoughts from hearing mine…although I have gotten extremely good at "blocking them" from hearing things I wish them not to by concentrating on something else.

I have made countless number of vampires throughout my eternity here on earth. At first it was because I craved companionship, a "kindred spirit" so to say. But no one ever satisfied my needs, and so I began my life of solitude. I move place to place but spend most of my time at an undisclosed private island.

In order for our kind to survive, a certain order must be kept; rules must be followed to ensure our secrecy. Eventually I tired of maintaining these rules myself, and so I created a special team compiled of the most gifted vampires I had created. They set up their headquarters in Volterra, Italy and called themselves the Volturi. After thousands of years they became somewhat royalty amongst the rest of the vampires, essentially because they were the oldest living vampires besides my self.

There was a strong coven of Romanian vampires, they like the Volturi had many gifted vampires. The Volturi became uneasy with another group of such powerful vampires living together and started a war with them. Only two vampires survived that war Vladimir and Stephan. To this day the two Romanian vampires plot ways to overturn the Volturi, especially the three Volturi rulers Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They bid their time for the day they will take revenge.

I wanted no part in The Volturi except to make sure they continued to do their job in keeping order amongst our own kind. So far they have held up their end of the bargain.

I keep a watchful eye on the Volturi, they have become power hungry over the centuries and I know they wish they could find a way to get rid of me so that they could call themselves the most powerful, oldest living vampires. They wait for a vampire that they can add to their army that would make it strong enough to get rid of me. They have done a good job of collecting the most gifted of the vampires, but none that would make them strong enough to defeat me…there never was one…until now…

_Something was coming…something powerful, strong…My eyes pierced the night, waiting…watching…_

_Suddenly I saw her, a small fragile human, laying dead in the middle of a huge bed. A vampire cowered beside her sobbing violently. He had drained her…but had not meant to. He was trying to change her but something had gone wrong, he had taken too much blood. Finally he stood and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead and exited the room. Suddenly the girl drew in a sharp breath and her eyes snapped open as she sat up abruptly. Her eyes glowed bright red, she opened her mouth to say something but then she looked around as if she sensed something. She shut her mouth, narrowed her eyes and became very still. These were not the actions of a normal newborn…_

_I was torn from my vision and forced back into my own reality. I stood there stunned for a moment. I had never been pushed out from a vision, and that is exactly what just happened._

_It was like this girl knew someone was watching her and shut me off. I was amazed for a moment and then became unnerved…this was it…she was the change I had sensed, the thing I had been waiting for a week to happen. I knew then that I was not the only one who had seen this vision. I had to find this girl before anyone else did…_

* * *

**This turn of events came as a surprise to me too, I had a totally different plan for this story and it just changed lol. That is what happens in writing, the story just develops itself, you really have no control... what can I say besides they have a mind of their own lol. A lot of shit is about to go down though so stay tuned. Oh yeah and another great story came to me last night! I am so excited about this one, it seems very promising to be a very interesting drama filled story!!! I am about the post the first chapter with a short description on what the story will be about so please check it out and review review review it so I can see what you think and if it is worth continuing. If you would like some more insider information just ask in your review and i'll tell you a little more about my plans for the next story :)**

***Muah**


	30. The End!

Alright, I am marking this story complete. It is not finished, but the story now has a totally new plot line and is taking on a whole new twist so I am going to continue the story separately. I will be posting the first chapter of the sequel shortly, and in the meantime if you haven't checked out my new story **Kill to possess her**, please do, I have gotten some great reviews so far on it. Thank you all for reading this story, and giving feedback, and enjoying the journey just as much as I did.

*MUAH*


End file.
